La Troisième Hypothèse
by The Man in the Box
Summary: On lui a dit qu'un jour il devrait élargir son esprit. Lors d'une enquête un incident se produit, changeant à tout jamais la vision du monde, des réalités et de lui-même pour Holmes. Quel pouvoir un homme de logique peut-il avoir confronté au surnaturel ?
1. Prologue

La journée était déjà bien avancée mais les rideaux de l'abbaye demeuraient tous fermés, aucune lumière ne passait au travers du tissus épais, réduisant l'endroit au même état que celui dans lequel il était lorsque la nuit était tombée. Une réunion des plus secrètes était sur le point de commencer.

La paix du lieu saint était uniquement troublée par l'écho résonnant du bruit des pas d'un homme, un prêtre qui avançait le long des couloirs vides avec agilité ainsi qu'une lenteur gracile. On lui aurait donné au grand maximum une vingtaine d'année. Sous sa soutane cintrée, son corps apparaissait d'une minceur affolante qui lui donnait un aspect frêle, faible et fragile. Sa peau était aussi blanche que la lune alors que ses cheveux et son accoutrement étaient aussi noirs que les ténèbres les plus profondes de la nuit. Il cachait ses mains dans des gants noirs que jamais il ne retirait en public.

Son apparence était singulière. Sans son habit saint, personne n'aurait pu deviner qu'il était prêtre. Sa chevelure descendait en une cascade à moitié nattée jusqu'en bas de ses reins. Son visage était fin, ses traits ronds et doux, ses lèvres roses pâles. Son faciès semblait avoir gardé quelque chose d'innocent de l'enfance, mais ses yeux verts, si clairs que l'on aurait dit l'eau reposant dans une porcelaine serpentine, restaient étrangement fixes sous ses mèches noires et son expression était digne de celle des hommes les plus sages. Son regard portait en lui une lueur que personne à part lui-même ne pouvait comprendre.

La chose la plus étrange et sûrement l'une des plus remarquable à propos d'un homme de foi comme lui, était qu'il portait, balançant comme un pendule au rythme de ses pas, un chapelet très spécial autour de son cou. Tombant jusqu'à son ventre, il comportait un crucifix mais aussi une croix Ankh, une étoile de David, une représentation Bouddhiste, un pentagramme et d'autres. Il portait sur son collier sacré toutes les représentations des religions qu'il connaissait.

Il entra dans une salle où plusieurs dizaines d'hommes en soutanes à l'aspect bien plus âgé que lui l'attendaient avec patience. Il adressa aux personnes présentes dans la salle un doux et léger sourire pour ensuite se poster à côté d'un tableau sur lequel étaient représentés trois cercles disposés en triangle. Il commença ensuite à parler devant les hommes présents qui se demandaient comment une personne si jeune, un enfant pour eux, pouvait leur apprendre quelque chose en ces lieux.

« Bonjour. Je me présente, Père Jasper. Vous êtes ici en ma présence car il vous a été accordé le droit et l'honneur que je vous révèle les derniers secrets de la congrégation. Sûrement les plus importants et mystiques. »

L'octave grave de sa voix contrastait parfaitement avec son image douce et ses traits fins, tout en restant élégante.

« Vous êtes physiciens, médecins, certains sont même théologiens... personne n'est parfait. »

Un léger rire s'éleva dans la salle alors qu'il adressait aux hommes présents un nouveau sourire, plus large cette fois.

« Bien... nous allons vous enseigner à accomplir la plus difficile des missions qu'un membre de la congrégation puisse se voir confier: se faire l'avocat du Diable. »

Après une légère pause, il reprit son discours devant les hommes toujours intrigués par cet Être énigmatique et encore un peu plus de par la teneur de ses propos.

« Vous serez ceux qui, lors d'un procès en canonisation, devrez enquêter et contester les miracles prodigués par le candidat à la sainteté. »

Le prêtre saisit sa fine baguette de bois à deux mains pour ensuite s'approcher un peu plus du tableau.

« Lors de vos investigations, vous serez toujours confrontés à trois cas de figure. »

Père Jasper posa la pointe de sa baguette sur le premier cercle, en bas à gauche du triangle qu'ils formaient.

« Le premier: Démence, hystérie ou simple fraude. »

Il posa ensuite sa baguette sur le cercle en bas à droite du triangle.

« Le deuxième: un événement paranormal d'une authentique origine miraculeuse. »

Il retira sa baguette du tableau après avoir brièvement désigné le cercle supérieur, se tournant vers les hommes présents pour leur adresser un regard.

« Quand au troisième... mon Dieu... espérons qu'aucun d'entre vous ne le rencontre un jour... »

La voix et le ton sombre et grave de Père Jasper, ses yeux qui s'assombrissaient d'un voile mystérieux et d'une inquiétude terrifiante glacèrent le sang de tous les hommes présents dans la salle en leur procurant un désagréable frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale.

« Rien ni personne ne peut vous préparer à La Troisième Hypothèse. »


	2. Chapitre 1

Watson perdait patience. Cela faisait trois semaines que Holmes s'isolait, au point de ne plus n'autoriser personne à rester en sa présence, même pas lui. Trois semaines qu'il était enfermé dans leur salle de vie et qu'il vociférait à chaque fois qu'il entendait la poignée de la porte se tourner. Malgré tout, Mrs Hudson se risquait toujours à entrer dans la pièce qui demeurait dans une pénombre presque complète car illuminée seulement du feu mourant dans la cheminée, pour déposer son dîner et le reprendre plus tard sans que Holmes ne semble jamais y toucher.

Le médecin était seul dans sa chambre. Assis à son bureau, il tentait de se remémorer depuis quand Holmes agissait ainsi. Trois semaines auparavant, il était sur une enquête confiée par les parents d'une des victimes d'un tueur qui sévissait dans Londres depuis quelques temps déjà. Toutes ses victimes avaient été retrouvées égorgées plusieurs fois par une lame. Jamais aucune trace ni indice n'avaient été retrouvés.

Comme d'habitude, c'était une sorte de course à qui attraperait l'homme en premier entre Holmes et Scotland Yard. Ce jeu qui irritait Watson au plus haut point, répétant encore et toujours à son ami qu'une collaboration serait plus bénéfique à toute enquête, menait souvent le détective à fonctionner à l'extrême limite de la légalité. Il se mettait même souvent en danger, entraînant le médecin avec lui au passage.

Étrangement cette fois-là, arrivé à un certain point de l'enquête, Holmes était soudain devenu beaucoup plus distant et secret, il lui parlait de moins en moins de ses investigations, jusqu'à un jour où il le remercia de son aide en lui disant qu'il devait continuer seul car cela devenait trop dangereux. Watson eut beau demander de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables à son ami de lui dire pourquoi, réclamant aussi une explication, le logicien demeurait silencieux lorsqu'il ne dérivait pas la conversation.

Confronté au mur que Holmes commençait à construire entre eux deux, le médecin réfléchit longtemps, finissant par trouver deux théories possibles à ses agissements plus qu'étranges. Soit Holmes en savait plus qu'il ne voulait l'avouer sur l'enquête et ce qu'il avait découvert était très loin de lui plaire, soit, au contraire, il ne comprenait rien du tout à ce qu'il se passait et cela l'inquiétait profondément. Quelque soit la réelle raison à toute cette mascarade, Holmes s'était mis à agir de manière de plus en plus incompréhensible jusqu'à ce jour où il avait commencé à s'isoler.

Watson se souvenait parfaitement de cette nuit-là. Après tout, comment pouvait-il oublier une scène pareille? Holmes était sorti pour continuer l'enquête de son côté alors que lui-même était au travail. Alors que la nuit était à son apogée et qu'il dormait, il fut réveillé en sursaut par le bruit de la porte d'entrée qui s'était ouverte à la volée. Il était sorti de sa chambre pour voir que Holmes était rentré, titubant. Il avait perdu son manteau, le col de sa chemise était déchiré et il était couvert de sang. Le détective ne lui adressa pas un regard, il tentait même de cacher son visage. Holmes ne lui répondit pas non plus lorsqu'il lui demanda ce qu'il s'était passé. Le logicien s'était juste contenté d'entrer dans leur salle de vie, claquant la porte au passage. Watson avait tenté d'aller le voir mais à peine eut-il entrouvert la porte qu'il avait entendu Holmes hurler "Sortez !" d'un ton agressif et violent, ce qui lui fit la fermer encore plus rapidement qu'il ne l'avait ouverte tant et si bien qu'il aurait presque juré qu'un courant d'air impossible l'avait claquée sous son nez. Il était retourné se coucher, espérant avoir des réponses à ses questions le lendemain, mais trois semaines plus tard, il en était toujours au même point.

Ce jour-là, Mrs Hudson était sortie pour rendre visite à de la famille, ils étaient donc seuls dans l'immeuble. Cette solitude rendait Watson nerveux car elle lui rappelait d'autant plus que son ami s'était coupé du monde. Elle donna aussi la force et le courage au médecin d'affronter Holmes. Il était facile de se lever pour se battre contre un ennemi, contre un ami, cela était bien plus compliqué et beaucoup plus ardu, mais il devait le faire pour son bien, pour leur bien.

Watson sortit de sa chambre. D'un pas lent, le cœur battant, il s'approcha de la porte de leur salle de vie. Il prit plusieurs profondes inspirations en saisissant la poignée dans sa main. Il resta plusieurs minutes ainsi, réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait bien dire à Holmes. Puis il finit par ouvrir brusquement et sans appel, commençant à hurler pour contredire les cris qu'il attendait de son ami, qui lui aurait sûrement ordonné de partir avant même qu'ils ne puissent franchir ses lèvres.

« Holmes ! Il est temps que cela c... »

Watson se coupa dans son élan. Le logicien ne lui avait rien dit. La pièce était sombre et glaciale, il se demandait comment quelqu'un pouvait rester à l'intérieur. La seule lumière des lieux était le feu agonisant dans la cheminé qui ne produisait que de misérables flammes de quelques centimètres à peine. Il frissonna. Il avait senti la température de son corps chuter brusquement de plusieurs degrés en entrant dans cette pièce sinistre. Il ferma la porte derrière lui, frictionnant ses bras en approchant de la cheminée. À tâtons, il réussit à trouver le reste d'amas de bois. Il prit les dernières bûches pour attiser le feu qui se mit à revivre petit à petit. Au fur et à mesure que la lumière naissait dans la pièce, il sentit son cœur se serrer d'horreur en découvrant l'étendue des dégâts.

Dans ce lieu résidait un carnage monstrueux. D'habitude, même si le désordre était important, il restait organisé, mais il n'en était plus rien à présent. Des notes, récentes et anciennes, étaient éparpillées à même le sol, le recouvrant presque entièrement. Les feuilles se froissaient en un bruit à peine audible sous ses chaussures. Il y avait aussi énormément de livres par terre, ouverts ou fermés. Il semblait que Holmes avait fouillé dans chacun d'entre eux. Des pages avaient été arrachées et avaient rejoint les notes à terre. Des phrases, des mots entourés, surlignés dont Upiers, Broucolaques, Vrocoulacs, Oupires, Katakhanès... ils lui étaient tous inconnus.

Lorsque la lumière augmenta un peu plus, il recula de plusieurs pas, regardant tout autour de lui en voyant que les murs aussi étaient recouverts de notes qui n'avaient absolument aucun sens commun. Elles semblaient avoir débuté en Anglais, puis avaient ensuite commencé à se métamorphoser graduellement en une écriture qui lui était inconnue mais qui ressemblait à du cyrillique. Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite et fort, comme s'il tentait de s'extirper de son torse. Il resta figé plusieurs minutes, incapable de faire le moindre geste. Ses jambes tremblaient et il ressentait un profond sentiment de malaise face à ce qui s'exposait à ses yeux.

Quel délire morbide, provoqué par quelle drogue, avait pu engendrer cela?

En pivotant pour regarder autour de lui alors que la lumière augmentait toujours un peu plus, il sursauta, retenant à moitié un cri en voyant Holmes assis dans son fauteuil. Il était si absorbé par ce qu'il voyait qu'il en avait oublié jusqu'à sa présence. La tête appuyée sur le dossier de son fauteuil, tourné vers sa droite, le visage presque entièrement caché par ses mèches noires en bataille, le logicien semblait être endormi. Ses mains, qui tenaient les accoudoirs du fauteuil, attirèrent le regard de Watson. Les ongles de Holmes étaient longs et fins, presque trop pointus, témoignant du peu d'attention qu'il avait eue envers lui même durant ces dernières semaines.

Le médecin approcha en prononçant plusieurs fois son nom mais le détective ne réagit pas. Il se précipita sur lui en voyant avec horreur qu'il avait les yeux entrouverts et que sa peau était d'une si extraordinaire pâleur qu'elle en était devenue grisâtre. Ses craintes furent encore renforcées lorsqu'il posa une main sur son visage, sentant ainsi la froideur de sa peau. Le cœur battant la chamade, la peur emplissant son corps entier, il secoua son ami plusieurs fois pour le faire réagir, en vain. Il regarda à terre pour voir une seringue de verre brisée.

Watson sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge et ses yeux le picoter sévèrement. D'une main tremblante, il tenta de trouver le souffle inexistant de son ami, puis elle descendit vers son cou. Alors qu'il allait atteindre sa jugulaire pour prendre son pouls, il ne put retenir un cri de surprise en sentant une poigne puissante attraper sans douceur son poignet. Sensation désagréable renforcée par la froideur glacée des chairs s'agrippant à la sienne, ce qui lui procura un nouveau frisson qu'il ne put retenir. On aurait juré la main d'un cadavre.

Derrière ses mèches noires où il tentait de cacher au plus son visage, Holmes le regardait à présent. Il entrouvrit à peine les lèvres pour lui parler d'une voix agressive et menaçante.

« Partez! »

Sur cette parole, la poigne crispée du détective lâcha le poignet du médecin aussi vite qu'elle l'avait attrapé, le griffant presque au passage. Watson sentit ses yeux le picoter un peu plus. Durant quelques secondes, il avait eu atrocement peur que son ami ne l'ait quitté. Il sentit ensuite une colère noire monter en lui face aux agissements ingrats de Holmes.

« Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte à quel point je me suis inquiété?! Pas uniquement en entrant, ni depuis les trois dernières semaines, mais depuis que vous avez commencé à agir si étrangement sans rien vouloir me confier! Que se passe-t-il à la fin?!

- Je vous ai dit de vous en aller...

- Je ne m'en irai pas! Avez-vous vu dans quel état vous êtes?! Cela suffit, à force de vous empoisonner à la cocaïne, regardez le résultat! Ce carnage et vous aussi! C'en est assez, je vous emmène à l'hôpital, cela ne peut plus durer! »

Watson attrapa Holmes par ses vêtements pour le tirer, essayant ainsi de l'obliger à se lever. Le médecin fut surpris que malgré son apparence faible, le logicien soit toujours doté d'une force incroyable qui lui permettait de le garder à bonne distance. Watson lâcha ses vêtements pour le saisir par les poignets et éloigner ses mains de lui. Il se jeta littéralement sur Holmes, enroulant ses bras autour de son corps pour encore une fois tenter de l'obliger à quitter son fauteuil, alors que de son côté, le détective persistait à lui résister de toutes ses forces. Le médecin sentit son ami pousser plusieurs plaintes, lui répétant inlassablement de le lâcher, de s'en aller et de le laisser seul d'une voix presque suppliante qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Tout en disant cela, il continuait ses tentatives de faire lâcher Watson et de l'éloigner, mais le médecin était au moins aussi têtu que lui.

Épuisé, à bout de forces, Holmes finit par laisser tomber son front dans le cou de son ami et ses mains dans son dos. Watson cessa de l'obliger à se redresser en sentant cet abandon de la part de son compagnon. Sa poigne s'adoucit, il lâcha les vêtements du logicien pour laisser ses bras l'enserrer avec force mais tendresse. Il se doutait que Holmes devait lui aussi avoir passé trois horribles semaines, mais il voulait tant comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Il ferma les yeux un instant un poussant un soupir contre le cou du détective avant de lui parler à l'oreille.

« Je n'aurais sûrement pas dû entrer et vous brusquer ainsi mais comprenez ma situation... nous sommes amis, nous sommes censés pouvoir nous parler l'un à l'autre de tout ce qui nous tracasse. Par pitié, parlez moi... expliquez-moi à quoi tout cela est dû, vous savez que je ne vous jugerai pas. »

Holmes resta silencieux. Watson sentit une des mains du détective remonter le long de son dos pour finir dans ses cheveux. Il perçut ensuite l'autre bras du logicien l'enlacer avec une force qui le fit grimacer alors que la main dans ses cheveux se refermait légèrement sur eux. Il frissonna en sentant la peau glaciale du visage de Holmes contre son cou, puis ses lèvres se poser contre son oreille, y murmurant quelques mots avec hésitation et une émotion presque insoutenable.

« J'ai... tellement... »

Il ne put finir. Watson sentit ses lèvres glacées trembler contre son oreille et son cou. Il serra un peu plus ses bras autour du corps de Holmes, dérivant les yeux. Il ne put s'empêcher de retourner dans son observation de la pièce, ne prêtant pas attention aux mains de Holmes qui s'activaient, l'agrippant un peu plus au fil des secondes. Parmi toutes les notes et les pages de livres éparpillées à terre, une d'entre elles attira son attention. C'était une des feuilles sur lesquelles un mot avait été encerclé avec vigueur, il avait même été souligné plusieurs fois. Watson sentit un sentiment indescriptible serrer douloureusement son cœur et ses entrailles, son sang ne fit qu'un tour en lisant le mot désigné avec tant d'attentions.

_Vampire_

Sans même qu'il n'ait le temps de penser à quoi que ce soit, comme si son corps avait compris quelque chose que son cerveau n'avait même pas eu encore le temps d'analyser, Watson tenta de repousser Holmes mais les mains de celui-ci finirent de se refermer avec une force violente sur ses cheveux et sur les vêtements couvrant son dos. À une vitesse folle, le logicien se leva et plaqua son ami contre le mur. Holmes le força à pencher la tête sur le côté de force. Watson tenta encore une fois de le repousser sans succès. Soudain, le médecin sentit une mâchoire de dents pointues et aiguisées se planter violemment à la base de son cou. Il hurla de souffrance, sentant les dents s'enfoncer jusqu'à la garde. Il sentit son sang couler sur son torse, son dos et imprégner ses habits alors que Holmes mordait toujours plus fort et profondément.

Assommé par la douleur, il arriva tout de même à entendre avec horreur le bruit de son ami aspirant puis avalant son sang en de grandes lampées, comme un homme assoiffé. Il sentait ses jambes faiblir sous lui mais la force démesurée de la poigne du logicien le gardait debout. Holmes lâcha son cou une seconde pour mieux y replanter ses dents au niveau de l'artère battante alors que Watson poussait encore un long et puissant hurlement de souffrance.

Son torse contre celui du détective, il sentit soudainement le cœur de celui-ci se remettre à battre. Lentement mais avec puissance d'abord. Puis de plus en plus vite jusqu'à battre la chamade. Holmes lâcha la chevelure du médecin, posant sa main à plat contre le mur. Watson sentait son corps faiblir peu à peu. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas s'échapper, il était trop faible à présent et sa souffrance était telle qu'il n'arrivait même plus à crier. Il sentit les dents enfoncées dans ses chaires s'en extirper. Puis le bras toujours autour de lui relâcher la prise qu'il avait sur lui. Le médecin glissa le long du mur pour finir par tomber à terre. Sa respiration devint stertoreuse alors que son poids le faisait tomber sur le côté. Allongé sur le flanc gauche, les lèvres et les yeux entrouverts, il tremblait. Sa poitrine se soulevait faiblement à un rythme rapide, sa respiration ne se limitant plus qu'à de douloureuses tentatives d'inspirations inutiles, comme si ses voies respiratoires avaient été percées et que l'air s'en échappait aussitôt. Du sang coulant toujours des deux empreintes de mâchoires complètes sur son cou et son épaule, il avait tout d'un animal en train de mourir.

La vision floue, il releva tout de même les yeux vers Holmes pour observer son visage qu'il arrivait enfin à apercevoir entre ses mèches noires. Il put le voir reprendre des couleurs, son corps s'était vraisemblablement réchauffé, ses lèvres étaient à présent rouge vif grâce à la nouvelle vie insufflée à son organisme, mais à quel prix? Le sang de son seul ami était toujours sur ses dents et ses lèvres. Il avait coulé sur son menton et dans son cou, glissant même jusqu'à son torse. Les pupilles oblongues de ses yeux havanes redevenaient rondes. Sa bouche ouverte permit au médecin de voir ses gencives pâles et retirées qui mettaient en évidence de longues dents aiguës éclatantes, ses gencives ainsi remontées donnaient l'illusion d'être démesurément longues. Elles étaient en train de reprendre leur apparence originelle, sauf ses deux canines supérieures qui demeuraient bien trop proéminentes et acérées, ainsi que les incisives collées à elles qui, elles, redevinrent de taille normale mais demeuraient aussi effilées que leurs voisines. Il remarqua aussi que, caché par ses cheveux, le bout de ses oreilles, qui lui aussi était devenu pointu était en train de reprendre une forme arrondie.

Watson ne comprenait pas, ne comprenait plus ce qu'il se passait. Il avait froid et cela n'était pas dû ni à la saison ni à la température de la salle, c'était la mort qui approchait. Il était épuisé, il souffrait. Le souffle court et rare, il ne put garder bien longtemps ouverts ses yeux aux paupières battant de plus en plus lentement, avant de les maintenir fermés alors qu'il s'évanouissait de souffrance et d'épuisement.


	3. Chapitre 2

Depuis déjà plusieurs minutes, Watson se réveillait petit à petit. Il se sentait assez faible et ignorait parfaitement où il était et ce qu'il s'était passé. Il gardait les yeux fermés, prenant le temps de se réveiller et de se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était advenu juste avant qu'il ne s'endorme. Soudain, les souvenirs revinrent à lui en une seconde, lui faisant tourner la tête. Il ouvrit les yeux, se redressant d'un coup en portant une main à sa gorge. Il n'avait rien. L'espace d'un instant, il crut qu'il avait rêvé tout cela mais en voyant le sang séché recouvrant sa chemise, son gilet et sa cravate, il ne pouvait plus douter de la réalité des événements passés. Il vit ensuite qu'il était allongé sur le sofa, remarquant par la suite qu'une couverture épaisse avait été posée sur lui. La main toujours sur la gorge, il tourna le visage vers un des fauteuils de la pièce, assez proche de lui où Holmes fumait tout en le regardant en silence. Le médecin ne put retenir le réflexe craintif de s'enfoncer dans le sofa en détaillant le logicien assis en face de lui.

Son teint n'était plus grisâtre, il avait pris un blanc de marbre presque doux que bien des gens envieraient et se damneraient pour l'avoir à leur époque. Ses lèvres contrastaient avec la peau de son visage, de ses mains et de son corps d'une pâleur extraordinaire. Rouges, elles semblaient regorger d'une incroyable vivacité, elles cachaient des crocs longs et effilés invisibles en cet instant. Ses yeux dérivèrent vers la main qui tenait la pipe qu'il gardait en bouche, remarquant que ses ongles étaient toujours pâles, longs, fins et pointus comme des griffes. Ses yeux étaient toujours les mêmes, ils semblaient encore plus fixes que dans le passé. Il était incapable de dire si cela était dû à la nouvelle nature de son ami ou à cause de ce regard figé ou même les deux, mais il avait du mal à rester les yeux plantés dans les siens. Cela lui donnait un sentiment qui le remuait jusqu'au plus profond de ses entrailles. Il avait déjà du mal à le soutenir avant, mais à présent, cela lui paraissait impossible, sous peine de se déconnecter dangereusement de la réalité et de finir par s'y noyer.

Watson était tout bonnement incapable de dire un mot, de faire un geste, il avait même du mal à respirer. En plus d'une multitude de questions qu'il aurait voulu lui poser et augmentaient au fil des secondes, il se sentait épuisé, cela était sûrement la conséquence de sa perte massive de sang et il ressentait une certaine peur. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la souffrance qu'il avait éprouvée à se faire si sauvagement mordre par son meilleur ami, l'homme en lequel il avait le plus confiance. Il avait tout de même tenté de le mettre en garde en lui disant de s'en aller mais il n'avait pu l'écouter et en avait payé le prix. Holmes aurait pu le tuer malgré lui pour assouvir sa faim. S'il n'était pas sorti de l'appartement en cachette, cela devait faire bien trois semaines qu'il n'avait rien avalé, il devait atrocement être affamé, au point de se transformer littéralement en bête sauvage incontrôlable. Alors qu'il continuait d'observer son ami, perdu dans ses pensés, celui-ci lui adressa la parole.

« Je suis désolé... je suis désolé de vous avoir attaqué ainsi. J'ai tout fait pour me retenir, tout, je vous ai dit de partir, mais passé un temps, je n'ai plus pu résister, j'étais... mort de faim, cela depuis longtemps et votre cou était si proche de mes lèvres... je n'ai pas réussi à... »

Holmes s'interrompit pour passer une main sur son visage en dérivant le regard. Il devait être au moins aussi perdu que Watson à ce moment-là. Cela était compréhensible face à une telle situation que même Sherlock Holmes lui-même se sente déboussolé. Un nouveau long silence reprit place entre les deux hommes. Watson, de son côté, n'arrivait pas à décrocher son regard des lèvres du détective, il avait été littéralement hypnotisé par ses crocs au rythme de ses paroles. Ils étaient très visibles et impressionnants lorsqu'il ouvrait la bouche, au point qu'il ne pouvait voir que cela. Il prit une longue inspiration avant de tenter de faire passer quelques paroles par la boule qu'il avait dans la gorge et ses lèvres tremblantes.

« Que s'est-il passé?

- Je vous ai mordu au cou et...

- Je sais cela, ce n'est pas ce que je vous demande... d'ailleurs, comment se fait-il que je n'aie plus rien?

- En faisant des recherches sur ma nouvelle nature, j'ai découvert que dans les légendes, une des facultés de cette race était que, lorsqu'une blessure était infligée à un individu infecté, la blessure guérissait presque automatiquement. J'en ai déduit, ou plutôt, j'ai espéré de tout cœur que cela vienne du sang qui aurait la capacité de soigner. Je me suis entaillé le doigt et l'ai passé sur vos blessures. Heureusement, mes déductions étaient fondées. Vous avez automatiquement guéri et cela sans vous transformer. Après, pendant votre sommeil, je vous ai fait avaler un de vos tonus sanguin pour aider votre sang à se régénérer puis je vous ai laissé vous reposer. »

Le médecin resta silencieux quelques instants. Holmes avait repris sa voix habituelle et son expression semblait elle aussi redevenir normale. Watson le connaissait depuis bien trop longtemps, il savait que ces événements le bouleversaient profondément mais que le logicien détestait le montrer lorsque quelque chose le touchait. Il lui arrivait en de très rare occasions, celle-ci étant la deuxième après qu'il se soit fait tirer dans la jambe plusieurs années auparavant, de dévoiler cet air perdu, déboussolé, triste, apeuré et honteux, tout simplement humain. Durant ces rares et courts moments, lire en lui était aussi simple que de le faire avec un livre ouvert en face de soi.

Il était amèrement ironique de constater que Holmes, d'un caractère quasi-inhumain et insensible en temps normal, montrait son humanité au moment où il l'avait perdue.

D'habitude trop fier pour assumer ses sentiments et trop maladroit pour les exprimer, il préférait les ignorer en faisant la sourde oreille, finissant par dériver la conversation ou tourner ceux des autres en dérision parfois cruelle. Watson déglutit avec difficulté avant de reprendre la parole.

« Je vois... je voudrais savoir à présent ce qui vous a transformé.

- C'est une histoire assez longue et compliquée. »

oOo

Trois semaines plus tôt, Holmes était sur les traces de l'égorgeur de Londres. Tout au long de son enquête, il avait remarqué plusieurs éléments des plus étranges. Toutes les victimes semblaient avoir été drainées de leur sang mais il y en avait trop peu sur leurs vêtements et à terre pour qu'on les ait vidées à cet endroit. Il commençait à craindre que ces agissements soient ceux d'une quelconque secte occulte plutôt qu'un vulgaire tueur. Pourtant, en regardant sur leurs vêtements, les fibres qu'il y avait retrouvées n'avaient aucune origine commune, ce qui mettait en doute son hypothèse d'une secte avec un lieu de rendez-vous fixe. De plus, il ne semblait pas qu'on les ait bougées. Les coupures sur leur cou aussi étaient étranges. Elles semblaient avoir été faites par une lame qui tentait de cacher quelque chose en dessous, certaines parties ayant reçu plus d'attentions que d'autres. Relativement peu de sang aussi avait coulé pour une coupure artérielle. Tout cela était réellement étrange.

Durant son enquête, en se rendant à la bibliothèque pour tenter de trouver une réponse dans le registre des entrées au pays, il remarqua que les assassinats avaient commencé peu après l'arrivée d'un noble de l'empire de l'Est connu sous le nom de Vladislas Dracula. Ce nom rappela quelque chose à Holmes. Il avait entendu parler de cet homme, un comte de Valachie, accusé de plusieurs meurtres sans qu'on ne puisse jamais l'incriminer pour aucun d'entre eux car les preuves matérielles étaient inexistantes. Et malgré le fait que plusieurs de ses invités aient mystérieusement disparu, la loi d'habeas corpus empêchait toute incrimination. Au bout de plusieurs jours, Holmes put trouver l'adresse de l'hôtel de l'homme en plus d'une photo de celui-ci.

Un soir, habillé normalement mais ayant emporté quelques vêtements pour se grimer en cours de route pour que l'homme ne le remarque pas, il attendait qu'il sorte. Au bout d'un certain temps, un individu ressemblant à Dracula mais en plus jeune sortit de l'hôtel. Grand, ses cheveux noirs plaqués en arrière, il avait la peau pâle et était vêtu de noir des pieds à la tête à la seule exception de sa cape dont l'intérieur était rouge vif. Holmes en conclut que l'homme devait avoir un fils et que celui-ci l'avait suivi sur les sentiers de l'illégalité. Le logicien prit en filature le meurtrier présumé dans les artères de la ville. À plusieurs reprises, il fut contraint de parfaire son déguisement lorsque l'homme commençait à à montrer des signes qu'il se sentait suivi. Pendant un moment, le détective pensa abandonner pour ce soir car l'homme semblait trop nerveux. Ce qui l'en empêcha fut l'incendie d'un quartier de Londres qui eut assez distrait le comte pour qu'il oublie la présence derrière lui. Holmes prêta attention un instant à la tragédie avant de forcer son esprit à se focaliser sur la raison première de sa sortie.

Il remarqua que l'homme était en train de lui échapper et s'éloigner de plus en plus. Trop occupé à suivre sa trace en gardant les yeux rivés sur lui quelque soit l'endroit où ses pas le menaient, il suivit Dracula jusqu'à l'intérieur d'un immeuble, certainement une usine désaffectée en attente de démolition. En entrant, Holmes chercha un moment la trace de l'homme tout en tentant d'être le plus silencieux possible. Il avait tout bonnement disparu.

« Quel plaisir de rencontrer l'illustre Sherlock Holmes. »

Le détective se retourna d'un coup vers la voix au fort accent Slave qui venait de derrière lui. Dracula, à présent devant l'entrée, lui empêchant toute fuite, le fixait de ses yeux bruns. Holmes sortit son arme pour la pointer en direction du comte.

« Je crains que ce plaisir ne soit pas partagé. Ne vous approchez pas de moi ou ce sera à vos risques et périls. »

N'écoutant pas les menaces du détective, l'homme s'avança d'un pas lent vers lui, sans aucune crainte dans le regard. Plus il approchait, plus l'aura impressionnante de Dracula ainsi que ses yeux plantés dans les siens déconcertaient Holmes. Sa main commençait à trembler tant il se sentait troublé par cette sensation indescriptible. Il était figé sur ses jambes telle une statue. Même s'il avait voulu s'enfuir en courant, c'était comme si du béton tenait ses pieds ancrés dans le sol.

« Vous allez me poser beaucoup de problèmes Holmes, je le sais. Il est inutile de nier en face d'un esprit tel que le vôtre, en disant que je ne suis pas l'auteur de ces meurtres sur lesquels vous enquêtez. Vous auriez dû rester en dehors de cela, d'autant plus que vous êtes seul. Contre moi, quelque soit votre réputation, votre puissance ou votre bravoure, un homme seul ne peut vaincre. »

Tremblant à présent de la tête aux pieds même s'il tentait de cacher son état derrière une expression froide et renfermée, Holmes usait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas dévier son regard du comte à présent à peine à quelques mètres de lui.

« J'aurais voulu vous rencontrer en d'autres circonstances. J'aurais pris plaisir à apprendre à vous connaître au long d'un séjour dans mon château, oui, cela m'aurait vraiment plu mein Herr mais j'ai bien peur que ce ne soit plus d'actualité. »

À ces mots, Holmes eut le réflexe de retirer le cran d'arrêt de son arme. Dracula lui sourit largement en laissant échapper un léger rire, dévoilant des canines beaucoup plus longues et pointues que la moyenne. Le détective sursauta en sentant la main aux longs ongles pointus de Dracula prendre avec une vitesse fulgurante la photo qu'il avait utilisée pour le retrouver.

« Quelle vieille photo de moi. J'ai quelque peu changé depuis. La cuisine Anglaise me va à ravir. »

Holmes appuya un peu plus le canon de son arme dans l'estomac du comte d'une main tremblante, ce qui provoqua un nouveau rire chez l'homme littéralement collé à lui.

« Vous désirez me voir mort Sherlock Holmes? »

Dracula attrapa la main du logicien qui tenait le canon et contre tout attente, glissa un de ses doigt sur la gâchette pour l'appuyer, tirant lui-même un coup sur son propre corps. Holmes constata avec horreur que l'homme n'avait pas bronché et le regardait toujours d'un œil aussi vif en lui adressant un large sourire.

« Cela fait longtemps que je le suis. »

À peine eut-il prononcé ces mots qu'en une fraction de seconde, il avait fait lâcher son arme à Holmes en lui brisant le poignet d'un coup sec tout en l'empêchant de hurler en plaquant sa main glacée sur sa bouche, enfonçant ses griffes dans ses joues. Il poussa le détective contre un mur, le bâillonnant toujours d'une main alors que l'autre lui arrachait son écharpe puis tira sur son col, faisant sauter les boutons qui le fermaient.

Holmes écarquilla les yeux, hurlant d'horreur dans la main du comte en se débattant lorsqu'il vit que le visage de celui-ci avait changé. Toutes les dents de ses mâchoires, surmontées de gencives pâles retirées, étaient à présent incroyablement pointues. Le bout de ses oreilles aussi avait pris une forme anguleuse et ses pupilles rondes étaient devenues longues comme celles d'un fauve. Il obligea le détective à lui offrir son cou pour y planter profondément ses crocs. Plusieurs fois, Holmes hurla dans la main glaciale du vampire qui avalait son sang avec appétit.

Le détective tenta de se débattre avec vivacité malgré la douleur mais il n'y avait rien à faire, l'adversaire qui lui faisait face était beaucoup plus puissant que lui. Il tenta même en désespoir de cause, de mordre la main du comte. Il y mit tant de force qu'il fit craquer sa peau sous ses lèvres où quelques gouttes coulèrent. Lorsque Dracula sentit Holmes trop faible pour se débattre, il ralentit et diminua le volume de ses gorgées pour savourer son sang. Il retira les crocs de ses chairs à présent pâles en poussant un gémissement de contentement.

« Le sang d'un génie... quel nectar. Un aventurier qui plus est, quel sang vif. Il est rare d'en trouver de tel, le vôtre et si complexe, si particulier, il est un des rares qui vaut la peine qu'on prenne le temps de le savourer tant il est différent et nous apporte. »

Décidé à ne pas gaspiller le sang du logicien, Holmes sentit Dracula poser ses lèvres sur les plaies laissées par ses dents. Le sang en coulait plus lentement, son cœur ralentissant au fil des secondes. Le vampire aspirait le reste de son sang en de longues et lentes gorgées. Lorsque les veines furent presque taries, le comte se contenta de laper les filets qui coulaient encore de ses blessures, décidé à ne pas laisser la moindre goutte lui échapper. Holmes sentait son corps s'engourdir de froid, il commençait à perdre connaissance lorsqu'il entendit le vampire pousser soudainement un hurlement alors qu'une autre voix inconnue prit la parole.

« Il n'y a de vampires plus faible que celui qui reprend des forces en se nourrissant. »

Dracula lâcha Holmes, ce qui le fit tomber à terre automatiquement, à présent incapable de tenir sur ses jambes.

Il n'était pas en mesure de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il entendait des paroles, des cris dans une langue qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Même les intonations ne ressemblaient en rien à ce qu'il avait pu entendre jusque-là. Le comte avait disparu mais des traces de sang apparaissaient au sol. Après l'un de ses rares et lents battements de paupières, il vit à présent deux hommes face à lui, Dracula et un qu'il ne connaissait pas. Le comte hurlait alors que l'autre homme venait visiblement de lui enfoncer un pieu de bois dans le cœur. Le vampire poussa plusieurs cris inhumains alors que l'autre retirait son arme. En quelques secondes, Holmes vit encore une fois l'impossible devant ses yeux: un corps de chair et de sang se transformer en braises rougeoyantes avant de finir par s'éteindre en cendres avec la vie du monstre et s'éparpiller, faisant disparaître Dracula de la surface de la terre de manière si rapide, brutale et radicale, qu'on aurait dit qu'il n'avait jamais existé.

Le logicien réussit à comprendre, malgré sa faiblesse, que l'homme inconnu avait sans doute poignardé Dracula de son pieu une fois alors qu'il était en train de lui drainer les veines. Holmes voyait que les jambes de l'homme étaient couvertes d'une robe noire qu'il reconnut comme une soutane de prêtre. Il releva les yeux avec lenteur sur son corps mince pour atteindre son visage, seul morceau de peau visible, remarquant au passage que jamais il n'avait vu des cheveux d'une telle longueur. L'homme le fixait de ses yeux verts incroyablement clairs. En voyant que son regard se levait vers le sien, il s'approcha rapidement, commençant à retirer un de ses gants en laissant son pieu tomber à terre. Soudain, il se stoppa. Quelques instants, il sembla confronté à un important dilemme intérieur. Il finit par remettre le gant qu'il commençait à enlever en s'approchant d'un pas lent de Holmes. Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés et se mit à lui parler de sa voix si grave et douce.

« Vous avez froid? »

Le logicien ne pouvait quitter les yeux du prêtre à ses côtés. Son visage était si fin et délicat qu'on aurait cru une poupée de porcelaine. Il était d'une beauté rare, une beauté réelle et naturellement envoûtante. Ainsi près de la mort, s'il avait été plus superstitieux, il aurait cru voir un ange. Si son corps fin ne gardait pas un air masculin et qu'il n'avait pas entendu sa voix, même lui aurait eu du mal à déterminer son sexe. Pour répondre à sa question, Holmes hocha la tête. Il vit le prêtre défaire un à un les boutons de sa soutane pour ensuite la retirer et le recouvrir, même si tous deux savaient que ce geste était inutile.

Le détective ne put s'empêcher de détailler ses vêtements loin de la mode de leur époque. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon noir par dessus lequel il portait des bottes jusqu'au dessus des genoux. Pour ne pas trop charger sous sa soutane, il avait laissé une simple chemise blanche à jabot de dentelle aux manches bouffantes qui se resserraient sur ses avant bras recouverts par ses gants noirs aux bords larges. C'était plus le genre de choses que les hommes du début du XVIIe siècle portaient.

« Vous n'avez pas l'air d'être un homme qui croit en Dieu monsieur Holmes, n'est-ce pas? »

Le logicien secoua légèrement la tête à cette question. Les lèvres roses de l'homme à ses côtés s'étirèrent en un léger sourire.

« C'est un point que nous avons donc en commun... je ne crois pas en Dieu, je n'y ai jamais cru et n'y croirai jamais. Mais je crois que ce monde est contrôlé par des forces dont vous ne pourriez imaginer l'origine. »

Le prêtre caressa la joue de Holmes, prenant ensuite délicatement son visage à deux mains. Dans ses yeux, le logicien pouvait lire une grande tristesse.

« Si cela peut vous rassurer, il y a quelque chose après la mort, vous ne disparaîtrez pas. Comprenez aussi... qu'il y a des secrets qui valent bien une vie humaine. »

Sans qu'il ne fut laissé le temps à Holmes de comprendre, l'homme lui brisa le cou dans un bruit macabre pour l'achever. Quelques instants, le prêtre laissa ses mains sur le visage du détective, déglutissant avec difficulté. Il se releva avant de fuir l'endroit, abandonnant son pieu, sa soutane et le corps inerte.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'il avait beau lui avoir brisé le cou, il ne l'avait pas tué. Le logicien n'allait certainement pas tarder à mourir, mais dans ses dernières forces, il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres où quelques gouttes de sang séché étaient toujours, celui du comte qu'il avait lui-même mordu.

À peine eut-il avalé sa salive, mêlée aux quelques infimes résidus du sang vampirique, il sentit une douleur atroce le prendre au cœur comme si on y plantait un couteau. Malgré sa faiblesse, il se mit à se débattre. Au fil des secondes, la souffrance se fit de plus en plus puissante, il hurla. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui poignardait le cœur ou qu'on l'entravait de fils barbelés. Il le faisait tellement souffrir que malgré tous les plus primitifs réflexes et bon sens humains, il se griffait la poitrine pour se l'arracher. Il n'en pouvait plus, il avait beau crier à plein poumons, personne ne l'entendait ni ne pouvait l'entendre.

Son cœur battait incroyablement vite et fort, il était toujours aussi douloureux. Il s'époumona encore plus, à s'en décrocher la mâchoire en se débattant de toutes ses forces, lorsqu'il eut l'impression que du métal en fusion lui coulait dans les veines. La peau de ses veines et ses chaires fondaient. Tous ses os se brisaient un à un. À chaque seconde qui passait, il voulait que tout s'arrête. Il préférait mourir que vivre cela une minute de plus. Il lui sembla ensuite que des mains invisibles tenaient ses poignets et ses chevilles à terre alors qu'un être évaporé se frayait un chemin pour se loger dans son corps, déchiquetant ses organes et ses os alors qu'il n'y avait pourtant rien. Ses souffrances lui procuraient cette sensation.

Il avait l'impression qu'on lui brisait les doigts alors que ses ongles poussaient pour se transformer en griffes. La souffrance s'étendit à sa tête, il sentait qu'on lui compressait le crane, qu'il allait exploser. Son esprit se remplissait d'images multiples et incompréhensibles comme des souvenirs qu'il n'avait jamais vécus. Au même moment, on lui arrachait les dents à la pince alors qu'elles poussaient en s'aiguisant, dans un bruit de craquement d'os à glacer le sang. Il hurla une dernière fois de toutes ses forces à s'en faire souffrir les poumons et tout le corps puis soudain, plus rien. Son cœur se stoppa brusquement, tout comme la douleur qui l'avait assommé. Même si son cœur ne se remit pas à battre, Holmes rouvrit les yeux.

Toujours déboussolé, ignorant complètement ce qui avait bien pu se passer, il fit pivoter son crane qui craqua en se remettant en place. Il ignorait comment cela était possible mais il était en vie. Perdu, assommé, déboussolé, il se redressa sur ses jambes en titubant, emportant avec lui la soutane qu'il glissa dans son sac où plus tôt, il avait caché ses accessoires de costume. Il eut aussi le réflexe d'attraper le pieu que le prêtre avait laissé à terre avant de sortir de l'immeuble et tenter de retrouver le chemin de son appartement. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais son esprit lui criait qu'il fallait qu'il rentre avant le lever du soleil.

oOo

Watson resta silencieux plusieurs minutes face au récit que Holmes venait de lui conter. Il avait sorti de son sac le pieu et la soutane pour les lui montrer, il avait brûlé ses propres vêtements recouverts de sang. Le médecin avait du mal à respirer et déglutir, il avait besoin d'air. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'une telle chose était arrivée, c'était impossible, il devait faire un rêve, un cauchemar. Mais pourtant, Holmes était bien là, en face de lui.

« Je sais que ce que je vous dis est dur à croire mais vous avez eu la preuve que je ne vous mens pas. »

Watson plongea ses yeux un instant dans ceux de son ami. Il savait que le logicien ne lui mentirait jamais, il le croyait, il croyait ses dires mais il ne pouvait pas se faire à l'idée de sa nouvelle nature en un claquement de doigts. Soudain, un détail lui revint en mémoire, un détail dont il savait que l'explication n'allait pas lui plaire du tout.

« Ce soit-là a été... le dernier soir où un corps a été retrouvé. Dracula en avait tué un avant de s'en prendre à vous? »

Cette fois, ce fut Holmes qui ne put soutenir son regard. Il continua son récit d'une voix lente et étouffée.

oOo

Cela faisait un long moment déjà que Holmes errait dans la rue comme une âme en peine. La ville était vide, les citoyens avaient porté leur attention sur l'incendie plus loin puis une fois éteint, s'étaient retirés pour faire le deuil des morts et pleurer la tragédie. Lui n'y portait aucune attention, il n'y pensait même pas, il ne pensait absolument plus à rien à part une chose. En se réveillant, il avait été pris d'une faim plus grande qu'il n'en avait jamais ressentie. Il était affamé, pourtant tous les aliments qu'il avait aperçus du coin de l'œil ne lui procuraient qu'une sensation de dégoût, pourtant il avait tellement faim...

En passant dans une rue vide, son nez sensible se mit à humer une odeur, sans doute la plus merveilleuse et la plus délicieuse qu'il n'ait jamais sentie de toute sa vie. Il arrêta sa marche et se retourna pour voir un garçon passer à ses côtés. Lorsqu'il le dépassa, il sentit son cerveau devenir fou devant l'odeur sublime qu'il dégageait. Lui aussi semblait en état de choc, il tenait son écharpe contre son cou, il était recouvert de suie. Il devait être un des derniers survivants de l'incendie. Holmes le regarda errer quelques instants avant de l'arrêter.

« Attends petit! »

Le garçon se tourna vers lui, un blondinet aux yeux bleus, un jeune homme en fin d'adolescence, prêt à devenir un homme. Il était sous le choc et semblait parfaitement incapable de prononcer la moindre parole. Holmes planta ses yeux dans les siens en s'approchant de lui.

« Tu t'es sorti de l'incendie? »

L'adolescent hocha la tête en guise de réponse.

« Ta famille sait que tu as survécut? »

Le garçon mit quelques secondes avant de secouer la tête. Il trouvait l'homme qui lui faisait face étrange. À la lumière de la lune et sûrement à cause du choc, il avait l'impression que l'inconnu avait des dents pointues et effilés et que ses pupilles étaient oblongues.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un sait que tu es en vie? »

Encore une fois, il mit un temps avant de répondre, prêt à s'enfuit en courant, puis, le regard de Holmes changea pour s'emplir de douceur et son visage se décrispa. Il retira son manteau dénué de chaleur humaine pour le poser sur les épaules du jeune homme en les encerclant ensuite d'un bras, gardant son autre mains sur l'épaule opposée.

« Viens, je vais t'aider. »

Le garçon se sentit soudain rassuré par le regard que Holmes lui avait porté, si doux et prévenant, il avait quelque chose d'envoûtant qui faisait qu'il était impossible de lui dire non. Il réussit à prononcer quelques mots pour indiquer sa demeure. Passant près d'une ruelle sombre et isolée, le logicien ne put en supporter d'avantage, il le poussa à l'intérieur avec une force qu'il ne se connaissait pas encore.

Il coinça le jeune homme tremblant contre la pierre froide du mur. Il devait savoir d'où cette odeur délicieuse venait. Incapable de faire un geste sous le choc, le garçon ne réagit pas lorsque Holmes fourra son nez dans ses cheveux pour les humer, tentant de trouver la source de l'odeur qui s'intensifiait. Il suivit ensuite sa tempe puis arriva à son cou où l'effluve se fit plus forte que jamais. Il arracha l'écharpe des mains du jeune homme pour dévoiler son cou d'où l'odeur était encore plus forte. Il avait une blessure qui s'étendait de son épaule à sa gorge sûrement due à un débris tombé dans l'incendie. Sans pouvoir se contrôler, il passa sa langue sur le sang à moitié séché sur la peau du cou du jeune homme. Holmes saisit à deux mains la chemise du garçon pour l'ouvrir, la déchirant avec le col au passage.

Sans prévenir ni savoir ce qu'il faisait réellement mais plus guidé par un instinct inconnu, il planta ses crocs dans la gorge du garçon, dans son artère battante pour y boire de grandes gorgées. Dès qu'il eut les crocs plantés dans ses chairs et encore plus lorsqu'il avait commencé à boire, lorsqu'il avait sentit le cœur de ce garçon battre à ce rythme abominable et la frayeur ainsi que la souffrance dominer son corps, Holmes sut enfin ce que la paix pouvait être. Jamais il n'avait ressenti une sensation de calme et de paisibilité tels, un sentiment qui se rapprochait le plus de la perfection.

Le sang de l'enfant coulait dans sa gorge et dans ses veines, plus doux que la vie elle-même, alors qu'il sentait son corps et son cœur se réchauffer et ce dernier se remettre à battre avec vigueur et puissance. Il avait fallu qu'il attende la mort pour se sentir à ce point vivant. Il atteignit l'excellence de ce sentiment de plénitude lorsque les veines du jeune homme furent taries et qu'il laissa son corps mort tomber à terre.

Ce bruit le reconnecta à la réalité et lui fit prendre conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il venait d'ôter la vie à un enfant et avait, pour une fois dans sa vie, connu la paix et cela en tuant. Il resta immobile, tremblant, n'arrivant à croire ce qu'il venait de faire. Il ignorait comment il en était arrivé là, quel genre de démon était-il devenu? Il serra les dents en s'agenouillant à terre. Il regarda les yeux bleus du garçon dont le voile opaque de la mort recouvrait à présent les pupilles. Il les lui ferma par réflexe en le recouvrant de sa chemise déchirée du mieux qu'il put et boutonnant son manteau sur son corps inerte.

Il regarda le cou de l'enfant qui portait la trace de sa mâchoire. Jamais il n'aurait cru, s'il n'avait vu cela, que les dents d'un quelconque animal auraient pu faire cela. Il passa ses mains sur son visage, il avait des hauts le cœur devant ce qu'il avait fait.

Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Dracula tranchait le cou de ses victimes, pour ne pas que l'on voit que les blessures initiales avaient été faites par des mâchoires. La main tremblante, il plongea la main dans son sac où il gardait aussi sa trousse de cuir brun qu'il emportait partout pour en sortir un scalpel.

oOo

Après les derniers mots de l'histoire de Holmes, un long silence se fit maître de la pièce. Watson avait l'impression qu'on tentait de lui arracher le cœur. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer Holmes faire ce genre de chose, c'était impossible, impossible! Soudain, le médecin entendit encore une fois la voix de son ami s'élever.

« Lorsque je suis rentré, je me suis dit qu'il était hors de question qu'une telle chose se reproduise. J'ai tenté de laisser la faim avoir raison de moi mais il semble que la mort m'ayant déjà pris, cela soit inutile. J'ai tenté de voir si une prise importante de drogue pouvait avoir un quelconque effet, comme tromper ma faim, rien à faire, cela ne donnait rien. J'ai cherché pendant plusieurs jours ce que je pouvais bien être devenu, en quoi j'avais bien pu me faire transformer. Je suis convaincu d'avoir trouvé... mais tout ce que je trouve ne sont que contes et folklore, rien de concret sur un vampire qui aurait pu vivre, d'une preuve de l'existence de cette race… »

Le détective se passa une main sur le visage. Il était perdu, même lui, il était perdu.

« Me voilà expliquant que je suis devenu une créature immortelle suceuse de sang... qu'on m'ait dit seulement que ces choses existaient il y a un mois, j'aurais ri au nez de l'idiot qui prônait de pareilles âneries. Parfois, je me dis que ce n'est pas possible, que c'est un cauchemar mais pourtant, je ne me réveille pas. Ce que je vis... est impossible scientifiquement.

- Il y a des choses, même dans le domaine médical, que la science ne peut et ne pourra jamais expliquer... vous auriez dû m'en parler. »

Holmes releva les yeux vers son ami qui le fixait d'un air grave, la voix étouffée et tout l'intérieur oppressé. Malgré tous ces chocs, toutes ces nouvelles auxquelles il était impossible de croire, il tentait de garder son calme.

« Nous sommes amis, nous vivons ensemble... vous savez parfaitement que quelque soit la situation, je suis à vos côtés. Vous n'auriez pas dû vous isoler, m'en parler aurait sûrement évité que vous me sautiez au cou, vous auriez pu me tuer sans le vouloir... mais vous êtes trop têtu... vous l'avez toujours été. »

Watson prit quelques secondes pour tenter de respirer, il étouffait de plus en plus.

« L'affaire sur l'égorgeur de Londres est classée, si vous l'ignoriez... Scotland Yard a statué que l'homme avait disparu après avoir laissé derrière lui une dernière victime. Ils le recherchent mais ne pensent pas le retrouver un jour... »

Le médecin releva encore une fois les yeux vers Holmes, sursautant en voyant qu'à présent il était debout face à lui toujours dans le sofa.

« Holmes... il est hors de question que je couvre des meurtres pour que vous vous nourrissiez... je ne peux pas, je... »

Le détective posa son index sur les lèvres de son ami pour le faire taire.

« Calmez-vous, vous êtes encore sous le choc et je mentirais si je disais que je ne le suis plus moi-même. Ne vous inquiétez pas ainsi, il y a d'autres moyens que celui-ci. Je n'ai pas passé trois semaines à ne rien faire, j'ai tout de même réussi à en apprendre un peu plus sur ce que je suis devenu. Reposez-vous, vous avez besoin de dormir. Nous en parlerons demain. »

Tout en disant cela, le logicien appliqua la plus délicate des pressions sur les lèvres de Watson pour le pousser à se rallonger. Celui-ci plongea dans ses yeux noisettes quelques instants. Oui, il avait besoin de repos. Il avait besoin de beaucoup de repos pour tout ce qui les attendait.


	4. Chapitre 3

Allongé dans son lit, réveillé depuis au moins une bonne demi-heure, Watson contemplait le plafond. Il devrait se se rendre à son cabinet une heure plus tard. Il n'arrivait plus à dormir après qu'il avait pourtant eu un sommeil de plomb digne des morts jusqu'à cette heure matinale.

Il faisait encore nuit, l'aube allait très bientôt commencer à pointer. Il s'était réveillé dans sa chambre alors qu'il se souvenait s'être endormi sur le sofa. Il n'osait se lever, espérant toujours quelque part au fond de lui que tout ceci n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, que son subconscient lui avait joué des tours en créant un cauchemar trop réel. Mais il savait, il savait que tout ceci, aussi inimaginable, contre-nature, incompréhensible, inexplicable que cela puisse sembler, tout était réel.

Il se demandait comment et pourquoi ce genre de choses pouvaient lui arriver à lui. Il connaissait des personnes, sûrement moins conscientes, qui se seraient damnées pour se retrouver dans une telle situation. Scientifiques fous, démonologues, experts en mystères, passionnés du paranormal... tous auraient sûrement tué pour prendre sa place, mais le problème était qu'il n'était pas l'un d'entre eux. Il était juste médecin, collègue d'un détective à temps partiel, meilleur ami du logicien excentrique de Baker Street à plein temps et Dieu seul savait à quel point cette activité à elle seule pouvait être épuisante. Il ne pouvait pas se voiler la face, il aimait l'aventure et Holmes lui procurait cette folie qui rendait sa vie imprévisible au possible, autant durant leurs enquêtes que dans leur vie de tous les jours. Il avait plusieurs fois essayé de calmer ce besoin d'imprévus pour s'enfermer dans une vie calme et posée mais à chaque tentative, il se rendait un peu plus compte que ce genre de choses ne lui allaient pas et qu'il ne pourrait résister longtemps à l'envie de repartir à l'aventure.

Mais tout cela... c'était beaucoup trop que ce qu'il pouvait supporter. Il avait réellement l'impression de rêver ce qui lui arrivait. Tout cela était si surréaliste, si irréel. Ce qu'il avait vu était tout simplement impossible. C'était le mot: impossible. Et pourtant, il l'avait vu de ses yeux vus et même vécu. Il se remémora avec frissons la découverte de la folie qui avait pris Holmes dans leur salle de vie, ce carnage. Rien que ses notes étaient effrayantes d'incohérences. C'était sûrement l'une des choses les plus effrayantes. Holmes parfaitement incohérent mais aussi obligé d'accepter l'incompréhensible, l'inexplicable. Si Sherlock Holmes lui-même perdait pieds, perdait toutes ses bases, que pourrait-il bien faire lui-même?

Sa logique était sûrement folle parfois, mais il y avait toujours une logique dans ses courants de pensées. Il se souvenait de sa discussion avec le détective. C'était la première fois qu'il avait vu Holmes déconcerté, perdu, réellement totalement perdu. Il lui avait raconté son histoire en la subissant à chaque mot. Même si le logicien lui avait tout avoué, il se doutait qu'il avait atrocement honte de lui raconter cela. Rien que de s'entendre lui-même, il devait se dire qu'il était fou, que tout cela était tout bonnement impossible et pourtant... Il devait sûrement s'étonner lui-même de parler de ce genre de choses et de plus, les assimiler au réel. Lui dont une des activités favorites dans le passé était de dénigrer, de mépriser le paranormal, l'incompréhensible en l'expliquant avec la plus grande facilité, riant presque au nez de ceux qui pouvaient croire en ce genre de choses et se laisser prendre par la "magie".

Plusieurs fois, il avait déjoué ce genre d'escroqueries, prenant un malin plaisir à détailler les tours de passe-passe des imposteurs devant leurs victimes avec une facilité déconcertante, en se moquant ouvertement des deux parties. On aurait dit à Holmes rien qu'un mois plus tôt que les vampires existaient, il aurait sûrement ri aux éclats au nez de cette personne. Même lui l'aurait fait en traitant le pauvre homme de fou.

Watson passa ses doigts sur son cou, là où le logicien s'était nourri. Il ne put retenir une grimace et un frisson de dégoût et d'horreur en se remémorant la macabre opération. Il avait déjà survécu à une balle dans son épaule et à de très nombreuses blessures plus ou moins importantes lors de sa vie avec Holmes, mais celle-ci, en plus d'être la plus effrayante, avait de loin été la plus douloureuse. Jamais au long de sa vie, il n'avait ressenti une telle souffrance.

Bien qu'il fut toujours plongé dans ses pensées, Watson voyait sa chambre s'éclaircir peu à peu, lui indiquant que le soleil était en train de se lever. Il ressentit un pincement au cœur ainsi qu'une boule lui nouer la gorge et l'estomac en pensant que Holmes était à présent obligé de rester cloîtré jusqu'au soir pour éviter toute rencontre avec cet astre.

Le médecin prit une inspiration, fermant les yeux une seconde avant de se redresser pour commencer à se préparer pour aller travailler. En se levant, il remarqua une lettre sur sa table de chevet. Watson s'avança, attrapant automatiquement la feuille de papier pliée en deux pour l'ouvrir et lire.À l'intérieur, Holmes lui passait juste le bonjour en lui souhaitant une agréable journée. Qu'il serait évidemment là le soir-même et souhaitait lui parler de certaines choses ainsi qu'en mettre d'autres au clair. Il lui assignait aussi une liste de choses à lui ramener pour quelques expériences dont il lui révélerait la nature ce soir. Watson referma la lettre, hésitant un instant avant de la glisser dans la poche intérieure de sa veste encore pendue au porte-manteau, qu'il passa après s'être préparé.

Sa journée lui parut éprouvante. L'esprit torturé, tenaillé entre l'envie de rentrer chez lui voir son ami et celle de rester loin. À chaque fois qu'il pensait à Holmes, il sentait son cœur se serrer et ses entrailles se nouer, une sensation très désagréable. Il savait que cela pouvait paraître égoïste, mais il n'avait pas envie de voir son ami ainsi. Il n'avait aucune envie de souffrir autant à chaque fois qu'il le verrait. Rien que de se dire qu'il était devenu quelque chose d'autre qu'un être humain lui redonnait cette sensation. Il détestait l'idée que Holmes ait changé. Il avait surtout atrocement peur, au fil des jours, de voir à quel point cette nature pourrait altérer sa personnalité. Il appréhendait déjà de le revoir. Quelque part, il essayait de repousser cet instant au plus tard possible parce qu'il avait peur de l'avoir en face de lui et d'être incapable de le regarder. Il avait peur que leur amitié en soit affectée, qu'elle se brise peu à peu. Il n'avait pas envie d'avoir peur de Holmes. Il n'avait pas envie de le haïr. Rien que de penser à cela lui serrait la gorge, ses yeux picotaient. Mais cette sensation en lui à chaque fois qu'il pensait au logicien était si désagréable, presque physiquement douloureuse, qu'à force, cela pourrait devenir inévitable. Et encore, ce n'était que le premier jour et en ce moment-même, il n'avait pas Holmes en face de lui, qu'est-ce que cela serait le soir-même?

Alors que le Crépuscule tombait, le médecin rentra chez lui d'un pas lent. À chaque mètre qui le rapprochait de son appartement, il sentait son cœur battre un peu plus vite et douloureusement. Il avait ramené les objets sur la liste étrange que Holmes lui avait assignée. Il entra dans son appartement, le cœur dans la gorge. Sa main resta un long moment, tremblante sur la poignée de la porte de leur salle de vie. Il finit par prendre une inspiration et son courage à deux mains pour l'ouvrir. La pièce était éclairée d'un feu, cette fois. Il remarqua que les murs avaient été nettoyés. La pièce était en désordre comme à son habitude, mais le carnage de la veille avait disparu. Durant une seconde, Watson sentit son cœur se pincer en se demandant s'il n'avait réellement pas rêvé tout cela. Il entra dans la pièce, fermant la porte derrière lui. Il n'y avait aucune trace de son ami dans la pièce.

« Holmes? »

Aucune réponse ne vint. Watson chercha tout de même du regard autour de lui, une certaine appréhension lui serrant la gorge aux souvenirs de la veille. Il redoutait une nouvelle attaque tout en se persuadant qu'il n'y en aurait pas.

« Holmes? »

Encore aucune réponse. Il se demandait où son ami pouvait être, il ne l'avait pas vu dans le hall et il était rarement dans sa chambre quand il ne dormait pas. Watson ferma les yeux une seconde, poussant un soupir en se traitant d'imbécile. Si Holmes était un vampire, il était logique qu'il dorme pendant le jour à présent. Alors qu'il se retournait pour sortir et se rendre vers la chambre du logicien, il sentit qu'on lui volait son chapeau. Il se retourna pour sommer Holmes d'arrêter ses enfantillages stupides mais il ne vit personne.

« Holmes? »

Il sentit des doigts saisir une mèche de ses cheveux pour attirer son attention.

« Par ici Watson. »

Suivant le son de la voix de son ami, le médecin leva la tête. Il sursauta de surprise, écarquillant les yeux en voyant Holmes, son habituel sourire narquois sur les lèvres, les pieds tout bonnement collés au plafond.

« Holmes... mais comment...

- Je n'en ai tout bonnement aucune idée. »

Le médecin resta bouche bée en regardant son ami se déplacer sur le plafond de la même manière et avec la même aisance que s'il avait été au sol.

« C'est tout bonnement impossible. Cela va à l'encontre de toutes les lois de la nature telles que nous les connaissons. La réalité de la nature humaine n'est pas la même que celle des autres créatures. C'est une chose qu'il est impossible de savoir ou comprendre tant qu'on ne l'a pas vécu. Je devine que la réalité de la nature humaine et celle de chaque animal aussi est différente. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai la preuve qu'elles sont bien différentes entre un vampire et un humain. Tout ce que je pensais contre-nature fait à présent partie de la mienne. C'est une sensation très étrange. »

Watson écoutait son ami parler tout en le regardant se déplacer. Il frissonnait à chaque pas que Holmes faisait, enclenchant un geste pour le rattraper par réflexe. Le logicien avait beau paraître sûr de lui, il avait peur qu'il ne tombe.

« Je n'ai pas, ou plus de centre de gravité fixe comme chaque humain. C'est un peu comme si mon corps s'adaptait automatiquement à chaque situation ou que le monde s'adaptait à mon corps. La terre ne m'attire pas vers son centre comme un aimant, elle ne me garde plus les pieds collés au sol. Je suis comme un électron libre. Tout ce que je vis est réellement parfaitement contre-nature, du moins celle humaine. C'est très intéressant, j'ai beaucoup de choses à découvrir et étudier. D'un point de vue scientifique, je dirais que cette situation est aussi désespérante qu'intéressante. Intéressante car il y a tant de nouvelles choses à découvrir et désespérante car tout ce en quoi j'ai cru durant toute ma vie s'avère faux. Il y a plusieurs réalités dans ce monde et je n'arrivais à voir et à envisager seulement celles que les humains peuvent vivre en méprisant les autres. La norme est une illusion, ce qui est normal pour l'araignée est chaos pour la mouche. Même Sherlock Holmes s'est trompé... même si mon ego s'en voit quelque peu diminué, j'ai au moins la chance de pouvoir observer et expérimenter ce genre de phénomènes. »

Le médecin garda les yeux rivés sur son ami, toujours incapable de dire un mot. Holmes testait différentes manières de marcher, sûrement pour vérifier s'il restait accroché au plafond, tout en continuant de parler comme si c'était la plus naturelle des choses.

« Il y a donc au moins un bon côté à cette situation. Si je ne regardais que les mauvais côtés, la liste n'en finirait jamais et je serais sûrement dans un état pire que celui des trois dernières semaines. C'est une chance qui ne se représentera jamais d'analyser telle situation. »

Watson sursauta violemment, fermant les yeux, le cœur crispé au moment où son ami sauta, retrouvant son centre de gravité terrestre qui le fit atterrir au sol sur ses deux pieds.

« Ne faites plus jamais cela! »

Holmes sourit face à l'expression horrifiée sur le visage presque aussi pâle que le sien du médecin. Il lui tendit son chapeau volé plus tôt. Watson l'attrapa d'un geste rapide et sec, exprimant son mécontentement face à une attitude aussi puérile de la part de son ami. Le médecin remarqua avec un immense soulagement et une grande surprise qu'il semblait réussir à rester en sa présence sans réellement être mal à l'aise ou le voir comme un démon. La partie la plus éprouvante avait été l'appréhension de leur nouvelle rencontre, mais dès qu'il eut passé la porte et vu Holmes, cette incontrôlable angoisse s'était apaisée. Il s'était inquiété ainsi pour rien visiblement. À ce qu'il pouvait voir, pour le moment Holmes semblait rester le même. Seuls sa pâleur extraordinaire, ses lèvres rouges, bien que d'une couleur moins intense que la veille, ainsi que ses ongles et ses crocs pointus pouvaient trahir un changement.

Il ne pouvait être sûr au point d'en mettre à couper sa main mais il lui semblait que la chevelure éclaircie par l'âge ainsi que les quelques cheveux gris de ses tempes avaient repris la noirceur profonde de sa jeunesse. Les cheveux noirs durcissant les traits, il lui semblait que son visage était plus ferme, donnant ce qu'il croyait être l'illusion d'un rajeunissement. Rien qui ne fasse que Holmes soit méconnaissable, loin de là, il était aussi bien identifiable de loin que de près. Ce n'était juste que des détails que l'on pouvait voir de près et si on connaissait bien l'allure ainsi que les caractéristiques faciales du logicien.

Watson ignorait pourquoi, il mit cela sur le dos de la gêne, mais il était incapable de lever les yeux vers ceux de Holmes. Son regard fuyait celui du logicien à peine l'avait il posé dans le sien, comme deux aimants l'un en face de l'autre. Comme si son propre corps, son propre cerveau, ses propres yeux le mettaient en garde contre quelque chose.

« Vous êtes bien silencieux. »

Le médecin se réveilla de ses pensées et de ses observations à l'entente de la voix de son ami.

« Excusez-moi... une dure journée.

- Je m'en doute. Et je me doute aussi que je suis l'une des raisons de vos tracas. »

Toujours incapable de soutenir le regard de Holmes, Watson garda le silence alors que le détective continuait de parler, essayant de faire comme si de rien n'était. Un changement dans ses façons de faire n'aurait rien de bénéfique pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Autant essayer de faire comme si rien n'avait changé. Le logicien sortit sa pipe de sa poche pour l'attraper entre ses dents et l'allumer en reprenant la parole.

« Avez-vous apporté ce que je vous ai demandé?

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Bien. »

Holmes attrapa un coussin sur le sofa pour le jeter à terre et s'asseoir en tailleur dessus. Il posa une main sur sa cuisse, tenant toujours sa pipe de l'autre. Watson lui tendit le sac de toile noire qu'il avait utilisé pour transporter les divers objets. Le logicien lui fit signe de laisser tomber son contenu à terre. Une fois cela fait, Holmes lui fit signe de s'asseoir dans son fauteuil habituel.

« Savez-vous tout ce que sont ces choses Watson?

- Pas réellement, mais je m'en doute.

- Tout ces objets entrent dans la catégorie des choses utilisées pour faire fuir et venir à bout des vampires. Je tenais à tester la véracité de quelques folklores. »

Le médecin sentit une vive angoisse lui enserrer la poitrine.

« Holmes, si ces choses sont utilisées pour venir à bout de vampires, elles risquent de vous blesser ou de vous tuer si la véracité de ces mythes est prouvée! »

Le logicien leva les yeux vers son ami, soupirant un instant la fumé qu'il avait dans les poumons.

« Pour résoudre un problème, une situation, vous devez la comprendre entièrement, la maîtriser, l'analyser. Vous devez découvrir toutes ses faces cachées, ses secrets, comme une personne. Il faut la voir telle qu'elle est et l'accepter. Cela veut aussi dire qu'il faut prendre des risques pour la comprendre entièrement. Et puis, vous êtes médecin, s'il m'arrive quelque chose, vous pourrez m'aider immédiatement.

- Je ne voudrais pas paraître insultant, mais je suis un médecin spécialisé dans les Êtres Humains.

- Vous êtes le seul que j'ai. »

Watson garda le silence à ces mots. Ils étaient tristement vrais, ils l'étaient déjà avant la transformation de Holmes mais l'étaient encore plus à présent. Le logicien haussa les épaules en reportant son attention sur l'amas d'objets en face de lui en lançant quelques mots.

« En tant que docteur, vous devriez prendre des notes. »

Holmes considéra un instant les objets à terre. Étalés en face de lui, Watson lui avait ramené de l'ail, une branche de rosier sauvage et un d'Aubépine, une bouteille d'eau bénite, un crucifix, un rosaire et des pièces d'argent. Le détective prit dans sa main la tête d'ail en grimaçant.

« L'odeur est très désagréable, très incommodante... j'avoue que je n'aurais pas dans l'idée d'aller dans la maison de quelqu'un qui a ce genre d'odeur chez lui. J'irais voir ailleurs mais cela n'a pas l'air dangereux pour moi. Après, il y aurait peut-être une différence si l'exposition est prolongée. Je pense que tout aliment qui a une forte et incommodante odeur peut repousser un vampire, je me demande pourquoi on parle spécialement de l'ail.

- Cette légende est peut-être due au fait que l'ail est un fluidifiant du sang. Il me semble avoir lu un jour que les vampires préfèrent garder leurs victimes vivantes un certain temps. S'il mord sa victime au cou et qu'elle en a consommé, elle mourrait probablement d'hémorragie car le sang mettrait trop de sang à coaguler sur la blessure. »

Holmes sourit un instant en levant les yeux vers son ami.

« Bonne déduction Watson. »

Le logicien posa l'ail pour prendre la branche de rosier sauvage.

« Même chose que pour l'ail. L'odeur n'est pas mauvaise mais très entêtante. »

Le détective posa la branche aux côtés de l'ail. Le logicien eut la même réaction avec la branche d'Aubépine que les deux autres objets. Il se concentra ensuite sur le crucifix sans le prendre.

« Je ne ressens aucun malaise réellement. En fait, étrangement, je trouve cela assez plaisant de regarder cet objet. »

Holmes saisit le crucifix en main. À peine l'eut-il attrapé qu'il poussa un cri en le laissant tomber à terre. Watson bondit littéralement vers son ami pour voir qu'il portait une importante brûlure de la forme de l'objet dans sa paume. Elle se mit à disparaître progressivement quelques secondes plus tard.

« Très surprenant... je n'aurais pas pensé à une si violente réaction. »

Holmes prit le rosaire avec précaution. Il toucha du bout d'un doigt la croix qui en pendait. Encore une fois, une brûlure y apparut. Il empoigna ensuite la bouteille d'eau bénite pour en verser quelques gouttes que le dos de sa main. Il serra les dents en poussant un gémissement voyant qu'elle avait le même effet que le plus corrosif des acides sur sa peau.

« Vous pouvez arrêter maintenant Holmes.

- Nous avons presque fini. Ne vous en faites pas pour moi. »

Watson resta agenouillé au côté de son ami, guettant le moindre signe d'une réaction quelconque. Holmes attrapa une pièce d'argent pour l'examiner.

« Je ne me sens pas à l'aise du tout à regarder cette chose ni à la toucher. Je dirais même que je ressens une réelle aversion... j'ai eu la même sensation les jours précédents avec différents objets en argent. »

Le détective lança la pièce avec les autres avant de s'asseoir plus confortablement, finissant de fumer sa pipe. Watson fit de même, décidant de rester à terre à ses côtés.

« Vous disiez vouloir me parler et mettre certaines choses au clair.

- Effectivement. »

Holmes tourna le visage vers celui de son ami, prenant une seconde pour mettre ses idées en place avant de parler.

« Je comprendrais que la situation actuelle vous donne envie de partir. Si tel est le cas, je ne suis pas en droit de vous retenir. J'ignore totalement ce qui arrivera dans le futur, je vous avoue que je n'en ai réellement aucune idée. Si je pouvais le prévoir et l'anticiper, j'aurais un argument pour vous convaincre de rester mais la vérité est que je n'en ai aucun. Si vous avez peur pour vous-même ou si vous pensez qu'il serait mieux que nous ne nous revoyons plus parce que vous craignez ce qui risquerait d'arriver dans le futur et que vous préférez vous rappeler de la bonne partie de notre amitié, n'avoir que, ou presque, de bons souvenirs en repensant à ce temps-là, je ne peux vous en vouloir. Vous pouvez partir, je ne vous retiendrai pas. »

Watson resta silencieux. Si Holmes lui avait écrit cela dans sa lettre de ce matin, il aurait sûrement pris ses jambes à son cou sans réfléchir tant l'angoisse qu'il avait ressentie avait été insoutenable. Mais à présent qu'il était en sa présence, rassuré de voir qu'il n'avait pas totalement disparu, qu'il n'était pas devenu totalement quelqu'un d'autre, il avait du mal à s'imaginer partir. Il savait que tous deux risquaient beaucoup dans cette histoire. La décision la plus sage aurait sûrement été qu'il parte. Mais à ce moment précis, il désirait rester.

« Je ne désire pas tirer ainsi un trait sur des années d'amitié. Vous êtes aussi important pour moi qu'un frère pourrait l'être. Si je peux vous aider de quelque manière que ce soit, je le ferai. Je sais évidemment que j'ai des limites, mais ne les connaissant pas encore, j'essayerai de prendre sur moi. Je ne pense pas non plus que cela soit une bonne idée de vous laisser seul dans une telle situation. Regardez le résultat des trois semaines d'isolement que vous vous êtes imposées.

- Je pense que vous comprendrez que ce n'est pas facile d'avouer ce genre de chose. Comment auriez-vous réagi si j'étais venu vous voir en vous avouant ma nature?

- J'aurais sûrement pensé que vous étiez fou. »

Holmes hocha brièvement la tête pour exprimer que c'était ce à quoi il pensait. Watson observa son ami un long moment. Il était réellement rassuré de le voir ainsi. Rien que la veille, il semblait si perdu, à présent, il semblait avoir retrouvé un état normal, il semblait calme.

« Vous avez l'air bien mieux qu'hier.

- Oui. Effectivement, je me sens... parfaitement bien. Aussi vif et plein d'énergie qu'un jeune homme. Cela est sûrement dû au fait que je ne suis plus tenaillé par la faim ni isolé... mais je pense que nous avons assez discuté de cela pour ce soir. Nous n'allons pas passer nos nuits entières à parler de cela. Nous en reparleront sûrement plus tard, il y a certaines choses qu'il nous faudra aborder mais je n'ai pas le cœur à ça aujourd'hui. Si vous permettez que nous changions de sujet.

- Naturellement.

- Je ne vous laissais pas le choix. »

Watson poussa un soupir suivi d'un léger rire. Il était si soulagé de voir que, malgré le changement de nature de Holmes, sa personnalité, si elle n'était pas identique, était très proche de celle qu'il avait auparavant. Mais il ne se voilait pas la face. Il savait parfaitement que ce n'était que le début de cette histoire et que ce qu'il y avait à venir n'allait sûrement pas être toujours facile ni lui plaire, loin de là.


	5. Chapitre 4

Il se passa quelques jours durant lesquels ni l'un ni l'autre ne reparla de la transformation de Holmes. Ils s'étaient accordés quelques instants de répit avant que leur discussion, aussi désagréable l'un pour l'autre qu'inévitable, ne reprenne. Ces non-dits devenaient de plus en plus pesants, surtout pour Watson qui ignorait ce que Holmes avait encore à lui dire. Il ignorait ce qui allait arriver et les conséquences de leurs choix et actions à venir.

Depuis peu, le détective autorisait Mrs Hudson à rentrer dans la salle de vie et le voir, mais il ne tolérait sa présence que quelques minutes au plus. La femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de le dévisager. Elle n'était pas stupide, elle savait parfaitement que Holmes avait changé et que quelque chose se passait, mais Watson, toujours tout en douceur, miel et politesse, lui faisait gentiment comprendre que l'âge commençait à lui faire perdre la tête. Il aurait parfaitement pu finir par réussir à lui faire croire cela si Holmes n'était pas aussi froid et profondément méprisant avec elle, ce qui ne l'aidait pas et renforçait les soupçons de la gouvernante. Néanmoins, sans doute par attachement, elle se força à agir comme si de rien n'était.

Ce soir là, Watson était rentré à la nuit tombée. Il savait que Holmes, comme à son habitude, l'attendait reclus dans la salle de vie aux rideaux constamment fermés. Lorsqu'il passa le pas de la porte pour entrer dans la pièce, il entendit un bruit de craquement sous ses chaussures. Il baissa les yeux pour voir, à sa plus grande incompréhension, un sac de riz dont une grande quantité était étalée à terre. Il releva des yeux exaspérés vers son ami assis dans son fauteuil en désignant le carnage à ses pieds d'une main.

« Holmes... puis-je savoir ce que signifie ceci?

- Une expérience. »

Watson prit une inspiration avant de soupirer en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Il détestait quand Holmes ne lui disait que la moitié des choses uniquement pour le pousser à bout. C'était plus que certainement son but car il portait à présent sur le visage un large sourire apparu au même moment que l'exaspération sur le visage de son ami.

« Puis-je en savoir plus?

- Mais très certainement. J'ai lu quelque part que les vampires, lorsqu'ils voient un sac de riz renversé à terre, ne peuvent s'empêcher de les compter un à un jusqu'au dernier, quitte à mourir si le soleil se lève.

- Et ?

- Je n'ai même pas eu envie de commencer. »

Le médecin prit une nouvelle profonde inspiration avant de reprendre la parole.

« Vous auriez tout de même pu nettoyer.

- Je n'avais aucune envie de commencer cela non plus. »

Watson le fixa quelques instants. Il se dit que si Holmes était encore en vie, il aurait sûrement succombé à l'envie de mettre ses mains autour de son cou et les serrer jusqu'à ce qu'il soit dans l'incapacité de respirer. Cela était bien inutile à présent, son cœur ne battait plus et il ne respirait plus. Le seul air qu'il "respirait" était celui saturé de fumée qu'il inhalait lorsqu'il fumait sa pipe.

« Quel agressivité dans vos yeux, vous n'avez tout de même pas en tête de m'étrangler?

- Justement, c'est exactement ce à quoi je pensais. »

Le médecin se calma rapidement. Il était fatigué, sa journée avait été longue et il aurait apprécié que Holmes attende au moins un peu avant que commencer à l'exaspérer avec ses enfantillages. Pour ça, le logicien n'avait pas changé, il était toujours une calamité, toujours à chercher à le pousser au bord de la crise de nerfs par simple ennui.

Watson avança dans la pièce pour venir s'asseoir sur le fauteuil aux côtés de celui du détective. À présent près de Holmes, il n'accorda un regard à celui-ci que lorsqu'il lui adressa la parole.

« Je pense qu'il y a certaines choses dont nous devons à présent parler Watson. »

Le médecin se recula brusquement par réflexe. Il sentit son cœur se crisper violemment avant de se mettre à battre à vive allure en remarquant que son ami avait changé, retrouvant les traits physiques qu'il possédait lorsqu'il l'avait mordu. La pupille de ses yeux était devenue oblongue, son teint de marbre blanc avait retrouvé une note grisâtre. Ses oreilles étaient redevenues pointues, ses gencives pâles et retirées redonnaient l'impression de dents immensément longues. Toutes les dents de ses mâchoires étaient à présent devenues aussi aiguës que ses canines.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis en mesure de me contrôler. »

Watson, peu rassuré mais tentant de se convaincre que son ami disait vrai, ne put dessouder ses mâchoire et prononcer quelques mots qu'après plusieurs dizaines de secondes.

« Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire?

- J'ignore encore sa réelle signification s'il y en a une, mais je me retrouve dans cet état physique lorsque je commence à ressentir une sensation de faim. »

Le médecin sentit son estomac se retourner. Il savait ce que cela voulait dire, Holmes devait se nourrir. Il ferma les yeux un instant, déglutissant d'horreur en voyant l'image atroce et inhumaine de l'opération s'imposer dans son esprit.

« Je vois...

- Je pense qu'il est à présent temps de reprendre notre discussion. »

Watson tenta de retrouver son calme. Il avait beau avoir confiance en Holmes, l'idée d'être seul dans la même pièce qu'un vampire affamé ne le rassurait pas et cela était bien compréhensible au vu de leur dernière altercation de ce genre.

« Vous ne pouvez tout de même pas aller vous nourrir dans la rue sur des innocents...

- Il y a beaucoup de truands dans les rues de cette ville. »

Le médecin porta un regard horrifié à Holmes qui éclata dans un rire qu'il trouva particulièrement sinistre.

« Je plaisantais Watson.

- Vos plaisanteries laissent à désirer... vous ne pouvez pas ôter la vie à un humain quel qu'il soit, bon ou mauvais. Et si vous ne pouvez pas prendre leur vie, vous ne pouvez pas les mordre, ils n'hésiteraient pas à vous dénoncer à la police.

- Je suis discret, je pourrais entrer chez eux durant leur sommeil. »

Watson porta encore une fois un regard horrifié au détective qui se mit à rire de plus belle devant cette expression qu'il trouvait tout bonnement hilarante.

« Vous aurais-je donc à chaque fois? Cela était aussi une plaisanterie. De toutes façons, cela me serait impossible. Un vampire ne peut pénétrer dans un domicile uniquement s'il y est d'abord invité.

- Cela ne me fait pas rire le moins du monde. »

Holmes poussa un soupir devant le manque d'humour de son ami, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son fauteuil.

« Vous pouvez peut-être... vous nourrir sur un animal, je ne sais pas.

- Là est le problème Watson. »

Le médecin leva les yeux vers le visage de son ami pour voir qu'il avait à présent repris une expression tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sérieux.

« Pour un vampire, le sang pris sur un animal a la même valeur que celui de sang humain récupéré dans un récipient. Le sang n'a aucune qualité nutritive s'il n'est pas pris à la source ainsi que sur un humain. Boire le sang d'un animal ou récupérer le sang d'un humain dans une coupe aura l'équivalent en apport nutritif pour un être humain qu'un simple verre d'eau. »

Watson sentit tout son intérieur se nouer à l'entente de ces mots. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour retrouver un semblant de calme intérieur. Il regardait un point imaginaire sur le sol de la pièce alors que Holmes le fixait. Celui-ci ne put retenir un léger sourire devant le trouble de son ami en prononçant quelques mots qui finirent d'achever le peu de calme que le médecin avait encore.

« Oui... où trouver le courageux, altruiste, fort et vigoureux qui ouvrira ses veines pour moi? »

Exactement comme lorsqu'il avait découvert la nouvelle nature de Holmes, son corps éprouva une peur soudaine avant même que son cerveau lui en ait fourni la raison. Il se leva de son fauteuil pour s'éloigner de quelques pas en arrière. Le logicien le regarda faire sans bouger de son propre fauteuil.

« Si c'est encore une plaisanterie, je ne trouve pas cela drôle du tout Holmes!

- Ce n'en était pas une. »

Le médecin sentait littéralement sa pression sanguine monter et chaque accélération des battements de son cœur. Il était écrasé par le regard de Holmes toujours posé sur lui. Cette sensation commençait à le gêner et le mettre profondément mal à l'aise.

« Mon Dieu, je n'arrive même pas à croire que vous puissiez me demander cela et de cette façon!

- Par pitié Watson, arrêtez donc! Durant une grande partie de ma vie et tout spécialement celle à vos côtés, j'ai eu la fâcheuse tendance à passer mon temps à, comme on dit, "tourner autour du pot". De toutes les façons, vous savez parfaitement que nous en serions venu à cette conclusion, je n'ai fait que couper court à de longues heures, voir jours à, comme d'habitude pour tout ce qui nous concerne, nous poser la question du bien et du mal, peser le pour et le contre avant de revenir à la solution de départ que nous refusions d'accepter et pendant ce temps là, moi j'ai faim.

- Comment cela "comme d'habitude en ce qui nous concerne"? »

Le médecin sentit son cœur se serrer et son visage chauffer en se colorant. Holmes le regardait toujours fixement en continuant de parler nonchalamment.

« Je suis fatigué de vivre tout en sous-entendus et en non-dits, je trouve cela parfaitement agaçant. Nous savons parfaitement l'un et l'autre qu'il y a beaucoup de choses que nous ne nous disions pas, mais que nous insinuions sans jamais développer... et j'en ai assez. »

Plus les secondes passaient, plus le malaise et la gêne en Watson grandissaient. Il arriva tout de même à balbutier quelques mots.

« Holmes, arrêtez donc de parler d'une telle façon, nous allons finir par ne plus savoir de quoi nous discutons...

- Personnellement, je le sais parfaitement et vous aussi, vous le savez. Je peux vous donner bon nombre d'exemples où vous et moi avons passé de longs moments à tourner autour du pot sans jamais conclure. Vous êtes un homme qui se veut suivre les codes de notre société contemporaine. Il vous est difficile d'accepter bon nombre de choses. Comme... »

Le logicien sembla chercher dans sa mémoire mais au vu de ses mimiques, Watson devina aisément qu'il faisait semblant pour l'agacer. Il sentait d'ailleurs son cœur battre si fort qu'il le sentait dans sa gorge et que ses membres tremblaient presque imperceptiblement.

« Holmes... cela suffit, cessez...

- Le premier exemple qui me vient à l'esprit car vous m'avez prodigieusement agacé pendant des années avec cela... est que pendant mes enquêtes, Dieu que vous pouvez me fatiguer à contester mes manières de faire! »

Watson lança un regard surpris vers son ami. Il se sentit profondément troublé, idiot et humilié, renforçant la note colorée de ses joues. Il pensait que Holmes parlait de toutes autres choses, bien plus personnelles qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être. Il sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement en se disant qu'il avait la confirmation qu'il se faisait bien des idées depuis maintenant des années alors que son ami continuait de parler, semblant ignorer son trouble.

« Vous avez toujours su qu'aussi peu orthodoxes mes manières de faire sont, elles étaient et sont toujours efficaces. Vous les avez toujours contestées pour soit-disant trouver de meilleurs moyens, ce qui nous faisait tout bonnement perdre un temps précieux, pour qu'en conclusion, nous finissions par utiliser ces même méthodes que vous aviez rejeté en premier lieu. »

Holmes se stoppa un instant pour laisser à son ami le temps de comprendre ses paroles, toujours troublé par les précédentes.

« Qu'y a-t-il? Vous pensiez à autre chose?

- Il n'y avait pas plus vide que mon esprit...

- Soit. »

Le détective laissa quelques minutes de repos à son ami pour qu'il reprenne ses esprits avant de reprendre la parole.

« Alors? Qu'allez-vous faire? Vous savez parfaitement que j'ai raison. Et vous savez aussi parfaitement que jamais vous ne pourriez vous pardonner si j'allais me nourrir ailleurs. Vous êtes beaucoup trop empathique, compatissant, beaucoup trop sentimental. Vous vous en voudrez de voir d'autres personnes mordues en vous disant que vous auriez pu éviter cela de la manière la plus simple qu'il soit. »

Watson releva les yeux vers son ami. Holmes avait raison. Il avait raison sur tout. Mais l'obliger si soudainement à faire face, se confronter à cette réalité, sans lui laisser aucun temps d'adaptation ni quelques faux espoirs d'échappatoires l'avait tellement surpris et troublé. Il aurait aussi préféré que, finissant pas accepter la réalité, il se propose de lui-même. Le fait que Holmes le lui demande ou plutôt l'affirme de manière si abrupte lui donnait la désagréable impression d'être obligé, qu'il n'avait pas le choix et effectivement, il ne l'avait pas.

La morsure précédente avait été très loin d'être une expérience plaisante. L'impression de se faire dévorer vivant, sentir ses chairs se déchirer et son sang se vider de son corps, sentir qu'on suçait la vie hors de ses veines avait été la plus étrange, la plus troublante et la plus morbide des expériences. Elle avait été très déplaisante. Watson était humain, il était aussi normal qu'il ait peur et craigne la douleur. Il ne se sentait pas prêt à offrir de nouveau sa gorge.

Il sentait le regard de Holmes toujours posé sur lui. Il avait la désagréable impression que le logicien observait avec attention chaque veine sous sa peau en se demandant presque dans laquelle il serait plus appréciable de mordre. Le médecin ne put s'empêcher d'enclencher un pas en arrière en voyant le détective se lever pour s'approcher de lui.

« Votre choix? »

Watson ne put soutenir le regard de son ami. Il sentait son cœur battre dans sa gorge tant il appréhendait ce moment avec peu d'assurance. Il porta ses mains tremblantes à son cou pour défaire sa cravate, mais il sentit une poigne en attraper une avec une force désagréable. Holmes approcha la main de son ami de lui, ouvrant ses boutons de manchette pour dénuder son poignet aux veines saillantes.

Le logicien approcha la main du médecin de son visage. Ses yeux restèrent fixés sur l'avant bras de son ami. D'un geste lent, il posa ses lèvres contre son poignet. Watson frissonna en sentant les dents pointues juste posées contre sa peau, son cœur battait de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort au fil des secondes. Après quelques instants où il avait laissé son action en suspend, Holmes ferma les yeux avant de serrer ses mâchoires pour faire craquer la peau sous ses dents effilées. Il poussa un soupir d'aise, ressentant cette sensation de paix l'envahir tandis que le sang de son ami lui remplissait la bouche alors que Watson, lui, se sentait presque défaillir, d'abord par le bruit morbide et macabre de sa peau craquant sous les dents aiguisée, lui rappelant désagréablement le bruit d'un humain croquant dans un fruit. Rien que cela avait suffi pour faire que ses jambes se transforment en coton, puis il y eut cette douleur aiguë, augmentée jusqu'à son apogée à chaque fois que son ami tirait pour avoir plus de son sang. Il tenta de fermer les yeux pour faire abstraction de tout, mais il y avait toujours le bruit résonnant de la déglutition du détective.

Il tremblait, la douleur était vive et désagréable, il aurait voulu arracher son bras pour que cela s'arrête, il sentait ses extrémités s'affaiblir au fil des secondes. Au début, cela était plus dû à la vue de ce spectacle qu'à l'anémie. Néanmoins, il commençait à réellement se sentir faiblir. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir que Holmes avait toujours les siens fermés. Il sentait les mains qui tenaient son bras se réchauffer au fil des gorgées. Il avait repris des couleurs ainsi qu'une apparence normale. Son expression était calme, sereine, paisible.

Quand il eut fini, sur son visage flottait une virginale lueur de bonheur. Semblant grandement satisfait de son repas, il blessa un de ses pouces sur ses canines pour le passer sur la marque de ses mâchoires sur le poignet de son ami qui le dévisageait. La douleur disparut aussi soudainement qu'elle était arrivée. Holmes le lâcha ensuite pour retourner dans son fauteuil. Watson remarqua qu'il gardait cette étrange expression un moment et qu'il semblait parti ailleurs, avec d'innombrables pensées en tête mais loin d'être désagréables.

En revenant lui aussi s'asseoir dans son fauteuil, le médecin ferma ses boutons de manchette, reportant ensuite son attention sur son ami qui l'observait déjà. Il se passa plusieurs longues minutes dans ce silence étrange, pesant pour Watson, léger pour le logicien. Ce fut celui-ci qui reprit la parole pour partir dans une nouvelle conversation plus qu'éloignée du sujet de sa métamorphose et de ses conséquences.

Il se passa encore quelques jours avant que le médecin ne soit témoin de la réalité des changements qui s'étaient opérés chez Holmes et d'avoir encore une fois une preuve de l'étendue de ses nouveaux pouvoirs aussi terrifiants qu'étranges. En se levant un samedi, il avait trouvé son ami en train d'écrire à son bureau. Il s'approcha de lui pour lui adresser la parole.

« Que faites-vous?

- Au début de mon enquête sur l'Égorgeur de Londres, Lestrade a réussi à me faire promettre de l'aider au cas où ils n'arriveraient pas à attraper cet homme et qu'au cours de mes recherches, je trouvais des informations intéressantes. Je pense qu'il doit m'en vouloir de ne pas l'avoir fait, je devrais lui porter cela au plus vite. »

Holmes poussa un soupir en s'arrêtant d'écrire, puis il s'adossa plus confortablement sur le dossier de sa chaise. Debout juste derrière celle-ci, Watson ne put retenir le réflexe de poser sa main contre l'épaule de son ami. Il sursauta à moitié en sentant la main glacée de son ami attraper la sienne. Il sentit son cœur s'accélérer brusquement en sentant le détective fermer quelques instants les yeux pour poser sa joue dont il sentit la froideur à travers la manche qui recouvrait son avant bras. Un long moment, il frissonna et trembla dans l'attente d'une morsure qui ne vint jamais.

Holmes releva le visage vers lui pour planter ses yeux dans les siens. Watson se retrouva tout bonnement pétrifié, dans l'incapacité de bouger, mais encore plus étrange, il ne désirait pas le moins du monde que ce regard lâche le sien. Lui qui l'avait pourtant fui ces derniers jours ne pouvait plus en décoller ses yeux. Avant qu'il ne puisse se passer quoi que ce soit, des bruits provenant du hall firent que le détective dériva son regard pour porter son attention sur ces sons.

« Que vous disais-je? Il est furieux. Vous devriez aller essayer de le calmer. »

Toujours profondément troublé, Watson mit plusieurs secondes à pouvoir bouger et se rendre dans le hall d'entrée. Il y trouva Mrs Hudson tentant de calmer Lestrade et de l'empêcher de monter les escaliers qui menaient à l'appartement du médecin et du logicien.

« Que se passe-t-il ici?

- Ce qui se passe Docteur Watson, est que votre ami m'avait promis son aide si nous étions dans l'impasse à Scotland Yard! Je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle depuis, ce qui me porte à croire qu'il nous cache des informations. Je tolère qu'il veuille faire de la compétition à la police, depuis le temps que Holmes sévit, j'ai fini par comprendre que cela l'amusait, mais je ne puis le tolérer dans une affaire de meurtres en série! Nous avons littéralement un deuxième Jack l'Éventreur sur les bras et cet homme s'amuse sûrement à cacher des informations précieuses! Nous avons raconté à la presse que l'affaire avait été officiellement classée pour calmer la ville, mais cela est inutile, tant que le coupable ne sera pas derrière les barreaux, Londres ne trouvera pas le repos et nous non plus! »

Lestrade bouscula violemment Watson avec la force de la colère pour passer. S'il ne s'était pas tenu à la rampe, le médecin aurait dévalé les dernières marches. Il tenta de monter le plus rapidement possible pour retenir le policier et l'empêcher de voir Holmes, mais il avait été beaucoup trop rapide. Il arriva juste à temps pour voir Lestrade trouver Holmes et s'avancer d'un pas colérique vers lui, il était réellement furieux. Watson n'aurait jamais cru voir le chef de la police de Scotland Yard perdre à tel point son sang froid.

« Holmes! Vous voilà! Il en est assez de ce jeu ridicule, vous aviez promis un rapport pour la semaine suivant le début de votre enquête, il y a déjà plus d'un mois! »

Le logicien se tourna vers Lestrade pour immédiatement planter ses yeux au regard étrange dans les siens. Holmes resta silencieux, il se contenta de rester immobile et garder son regard dans le sien alors qu'il approchait. Passé une certaine distance, le pas assuré du policier furieux se ralentit, devenant beaucoup moins sûr et Watson put littéralement voir son visage changer d'expression. Elle passa de la colère, la fureur en quelques secondes au calme et un trouble profond. Une fois assez près de Holmes, Lestrade garda durant une bonne dizaine de secondes un silence complet, se contentant d'observer l'homme en face de lui. Lorsque ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, sa voix était étouffée, mais étrangement douce. Elle semblait emplie d'autant de trouble que de remords.

« Je veux dire... pourriez-vous avoir la gentillesse de me remettre ce rapport qui pourrait nous être réellement très utile en ce moment où notre enquête coince, s'il vous plaît Sherlock?

- Bien sûr, je vous l'ai promis. »

Lorsqu'il coupa le contact visuel pour prendre les notes fraîchement rédigées et les donner au policier, celui-ci semblait profondément troublé, se demandant ce qui était en train de lui arriver. Holmes lui tendit son rapport qu'il attrapa, avant que le logicien ne lui adresse quelques paroles d'une voix sèche et froide.

« À présent, veuillez vous excusez auprès de Watson et Mrs Hudson de votre comportement honteux et méprisable. Ensuite sortez de chez moi et n'y revenez plus. »

Contre tout attente, le chef de la police de Scotland Yard s'exécuta sans attendre une seconde. Watson, lui, observait la scène qui défiait tout bon sens et toute logique. Elle était si étrange et peu naturelle, voir tout bonnement contre-nature, qu'elle aurait put être amusante mais la voyant se dérouler en face de lui, il la trouvait tout bonnement terrifiante. Mrs Hudson et lui avaient essayé de calmer Lestrade qui semblait décidé à hurler sur Holmes, il avait même craint qu'il ne le frappe et voilà qu'en un seul regard, l'homme qui était la source de sa colère arrivait à le rendre tout simplement docile. Tant, qu'il se dit que cet homme aurait pu lui offrir son cou à la seconde.

Watson fixa son ami sans pour autant oser regarder ses yeux. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi son corps semblait le mettre en garde et que son regard évitait le sien comme s'ils étaient deux aimants. Holmes eut un léger rire en haussant les épaules, lui, par contre, semblait parfaitement comprendre à présent la scène qui venait de se dérouler. Il semblait commencer à prendre peu à peu conscience de ses pouvoirs et contre toute attente, les trouver étrangement amusants.


	6. Chapitre 5

Watson finissait de se préparer, nouant sa cravate face à son miroir pour se rendre à son cabinet ce matin-là. Quelques jours avait passé depuis sa dernière discussion avec Holmes sur les changements engendrés par la transformation de celui-ci. Heureusement pour lui, à l'instar des serpents, le logicien n'avait pas besoin de se nourrir chaque jour, occasionnellement lui suffisait. Un repas pouvait le tenir rassasié pour une semaine. Cela dépendait de la quantité de sang prise, mais aussi des efforts physiques qu'il accomplissait, son don de régénérescence lui aussi lui tirait beaucoup d'énergie.

Holmes continuait ses expériences, testant les limites de son nouveau corps, allant chaque fois un peu plus loin et faisant chaque jours de nouvelles découvertes sur sa situation. Peu à peu, il semblait s'y adapter de plus en plus. Watson remarquait que son ami changeait tout en restant profondément le même. Il ignorait si cela était seulement une impression ou si les agissements de Holmes étaient réellement différents de ce qu'ils étaient dans le passé. Il se dit ensuite que cela était naturel, il avait changé de statut. Il n'était plus un être humain à présent, même si sa forme physique était proche, identique à un humain, il n'en était plus un. Cette constatation lui serrait le cœur en lui retournant l'estomac, une boule se formait dans sa gorge et ses yeux lui picotaient.

Il n'avait pas envie que son ami change, il n'avait pas envie qu'il soit à présent un vampire. Il avait toujours du mal à l'accepter et y croire, il se sentait d'autant plus blessé qu'il tenait plus qu'énormément à Holmes. Quelque part, il n'avait pas envie de le perdre. Il redoutait de ne plus être capable de le reconnaître tant il pourrait changer. Il voulait que tout reste comme cela l'avait toujours été. Il se sentait tellement bien avec cet équilibre, agréable même s'il était parfois étrange, qu'ils avaient créé ensemble au fil des années. Il avait profondément peur de perdre cela. Il aurait tout donné pour que tout reste tel qu'il l'avait toujours été.

Ce n'était pas qu'il l'apprécierait moins ou plus qu'il ne voulait pas que les choses changent. Il ne pourrait pas perdre son affection pour son ami, mais cela aurait été plus facile de savoir que tout était réglé, accordé, défini et non pas que leur avenir était inconnu et indécis.

Watson fut sorti de ses pensées en sursaut en entendant un puissant bruit de fracas. Un unique coup avait été porté à sa porte, si fort, qu'il l'avait fait trembler. Ajustant son col, le médecin se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir. Holmes était là, à bout de souffle, tout son corps entier tremblait. Il se tenait d'un bras à l'encadrement de la porte. Torse nu, il ne portait que son pantalon aux bretelles pendantes, ainsi que, juste posé sur ses épaules et son dos, sa robe de chambre usée.

À la vue du logicien dans un tel état, Watson mit plusieurs secondes à réagir. Il voulut poser une main sur l'épaule de son ami, mais celui-ci s'effondra littéralement sur lui. Manquant de peu de tomber avec lui, il passa ses bras autour du corps de son ami pour le tenir debout alors que le vêtement sur son dos tombait à terre. Le médecin sentit son sang se glacer d'horreur en voyant que le dos des bras, les épaules et le dos entier de son ami étaient recouverts d'atroces brûlures profondes qui avaient fait fondre ses chairs.

Watson aida Holmes à s'asseoir à terre, prenant bien soin de le garder éloigné des rayons du soleil, tandis qu'il allait fermer ses rideaux. Il l'obligea ensuite à se lever et à marcher jusqu'à son lit où il l'allongea sur le ventre. Le détective avait toujours beaucoup de mal à respirer. Les traits tirés, les mâchoires serrées, les yeux fermés, il portait sur le visage l'expression d'une vive souffrance. Le médecin le regardait sans savoir quoi faire, il n'osait même pas toucher ses blessures tant elles étaient impressionnantes. Un humain y aurait succombé.

« Que s'est-il passé?

- Le soleil... »

Sa voix était douloureuse, il arrivait à peine à entrouvrir les lèvres pour parler. Watson sentit une colère mêlée d'inquiétude monter en lui. Il savait que les rideaux des pièces où restait Holmes étaient absolument toujours tous fermés. Si le soleil avait réussi à l'atteindre, c'était qu'il l'avait laissé entrer de son plein gré.

« Vous êtes un imbécile, voilà ce que vous êtes! Vos stupides expériences finiront par vous coûter la vie! Vous savez parfaitement que ces choses peuvent être mortellement dangereuses! Vous avez besoin d'une supervision, je suis là pour vous aider, pour votre protection et vous garantir sécurité et santé, vous auriez dû m'en parler et me laisser rester à vos côté, cela vous aurait évité ce genre de mésaventure! Mon Dieu, regardez-vous, regardez dans quel état vous vous êtes mis. »

Holmes ouvrit les yeux pour lui adresser un regard, soufflant quelques mots entre deux halètements.

« C'est vous qui disiez que vous vouliez le moins possible entendre parler de cela. »

Le médecin sentit son cœur de serrer à se paroles, il ne décolérait pas.

« Arrêtez de jouer avec les mots Holmes! Vous savez parfaitement que cela ne veut pas dire que je ne désire pas vous aider! Cela ne veut pas dire que vous devez vous mettre en danger parce que vous avez décidé de faire ces expériences, aussi stupides et inconscientes soient-elles, seul! »

Watson poussa un long soupir d'exaspération et de dépit. Il était en colère, certes, mais sa colère était le résultat de son inquiétude. Il savait que Holmes affectionnait tout particulièrement les expériences dangereuse et dont le résultat serait sans doute destructeur. Néanmoins, il préférait lorsque le détective se divertissait avec son matériel de chimiste plutôt que ces stupides essais dont il était lui-même le cobaye.

Le médecin examina les blessures et remarqua qu'elles se régénéraient mais très lentement. Cela était sûrement dû à leur étendue ou leur nature, le corps d'un vampire avait peut-être plus de mal à guérir celles produites par le soleil. Pendant ce temps-là, Holmes souffrait le martyr. Il ne semblait plus capable de dire un mot. Watson passa une main dans ses cheveux, puis sous sa joue posée contre l'oreiller. Le détective attrapa son autre main, posée sur le lit, dans la sienne pour la serrer avec force, provoquant un bruit de craquement et une douleur chez Watson qui poussa un léger gémissement douloureux.

Il se passa plus d'une heure avant que la souffrance causée par les blessures devienne supportable et que la majeure partie d'entre elles aient presque totalement disparu. La seule qui semblait guérir le plus lentement était le dos de Holmes, qui était la partie la plus largement blessée. Celui-ci se redressa néanmoins, à présent capable de supporter la douleur restante qui s'estompait peu à peu.

« Je pense que vos clients doivent avoir beaucoup plus besoin de vous que moi docteur. Vous êtes largement en retard, je devine aisément que certain doivent être mécontents. »

Avant que le médecin ne puisse se lever pour se rendre à son cabinet, il sentit son ami attraper son poignet. Watson sursauta de surprise en sentant l'ongle redoutablement pointu du pouce du logicien percer une veine d'où il but quelques gorgées pour reprendre des forces et ainsi aider son corps à se régénérer plus vite. Le médecin tenta de reprendre son poignet pour aller travailler. La blessure étant petite même si elle était désagréable, il n'était donc d'aucune nécessité de la soigner. Néanmoins, son ami entailla le bout de son doigt de la pointe de ses canines pour appliquer une goutte de son sang contre sa blessure.

Holmes lâcha ensuite son poignet pour le laisser partir. En fermant la porte derrière lui, Watson lui adressa un dernier regard, remarquant qu'il portait encore une fois sur le visage cette étrange expression qu'il avait lorsqu'il avait bu. Sa journée se déroula normalement, il rentra le soir, un peu avant le coucher du soleil. Le détective l'attendait comme à son habitude dans leur salle de vie. Holmes était assis dans son fauteuil, les jambes croisées, la joue appuyée sur son poing. Il était pris dans la lecture d'un ouvrage posé sur ses cuisses qui semblait lui plaire au vu du léger sourire qu'il portait sur le visage. Watson ne put s'empêcher de penser que ce sourire était charmant. Après quelques secondes, celui-ci s'élargit légèrement alors que le logicien continuait sa lecture. Le médecin fit part de sa présence, ce qui lui fit relever la tête de son livre qu'il ferma à la seconde. Il prit sa pipe pour commencer à la bourrer de tabac alors que son ami prenait place à ses côtés.

« J'ai passé la journée entière, et encore ce ne fut pas assez, à me "remémorer" bon nombre de choses.

- Quelles choses? »

Holmes attrapa sa pipe entre ses mâchoires aux canines pointues, craquant rapidement une allumette pour allumer le tabac. Il tira quelques bouffées d'air enfumé avant de commencer à parler, il cherchait visiblement à mettre ses idées en ordre avant de les exprimer.

« Voyez-vous... au moment de ma "transformation", j'ai eu une très étrange impression. Des images que j'appellerais "souvenirs" ont été comme implantés dans mon être. Des choses que je n'ai jamais vécues, j'en ai très bien conscience, mais que j'ai l'impression de voir et de revivre comme si je les avais vécues moi-même. J'ai aussi remarqué que certains de mes faits et gestes me remémoraient certains de ces "souvenirs". J'ai passé la journée à me concentrer sur tout ce dont je me "rappelais" autre que ma vie actuelle, le résultat a été assez impressionnant et imprévu. Je me "souviens" d'un nombre impressionnant de vies que je n'ai pas vécues. Oui, c'est bien cela, je pense... une mémoire collective. »

Le détective se tut quelques instants pour continuer de fumer sa pipe tranquillement.

« Cela est très troublant. Très troublant mais très intéressant aussi.

- Avez-vous découvert quelque chose?

- Oui... mais rien qui ne puisse vous être utile de savoir. »

Le médecin ne répondit rien à ces paroles. Il se contenta d'observer son ami fumer sa pipe d'un air nonchalant.

« Je suis heureux de voir que vous vous êtes totalement remis des blessures de ce matin.

- Oui, cela a été particulièrement éprouvant. Elles ont fini de guérir peu de temps après que je vous aie prélevé un peu de sang. »

Encore une fois, après une brève discussion sur ce sujet et d'un commun accord muet, leur discussion dévia sur quelques banalités. Le lendemain étant un samedi, Watson resta dans leur appartement. Il passa la journée aux côtés de son ami qui, même malgré sa transformation, n'avait nullement changé ses horaires de sommeil.

Alors qu'il prit le journal pour commencer à le lire, Watson blêmit soudainement. Il resta un temps sans rien pouvoir dire, l'impression d'avoir une poigne enserrant son cœur. Il voulut bondir de son fauteuil pour tenter de parler à Holmes, mais en relevant le nez de son journal, il vit que celui-ci était déjà debout face à lui, à peine quelques centimètres et l'observait avec attention. Le médecin resta donc assis, tentant de balbutier quelques mots.

« Ils... ils disent qu'ils ont trouvé l'Égorgeur de Londres... qu'il a tout avoué... c'est impossible...

- C'est la dure loi des choses. La ville ne peut retrouver son calme que si elle sait que quelqu'un est en prison pour ces meurtres. Dracula est mort, il ne peut donc payer sa dette à la société. Il fallait que quelqu'un paye.

- Mais... mon Dieu Holmes, ce pauvre homme est innocent! Vous le savez, vous devez faire quelque chose! Ce n'est pas uniquement de la prison qu'il fera, il y a une date d'exécution prévue! »

Le regard du logicien resta fixé sur lui, son expression demeura absolument neutre, il ne laissait passer aucune émotion. Watson sentit son estomac se retourner en devinant que ce silence et ce manque de réaction voulait dire que Holmes n'avait pas l'intention de faire quoi que ce soit. En désespoir de cause, le médecin lui adressa un regard d'une douceur suppliante, presque obséquieux, avant de lui adresser une voix dans les mêmes tons.

« Holmes, cet homme est innocent. »

Il n'y avait rien à faire, le détective restait parfaitement impassible, il avait l'air décidé à absolument ne rien faire.

« Cet homme dont j'ignore encore l'identité avait raison lorsqu'il me disait qu'il y a des secrets qui valent bien une vie humaine innocente... que préférez-vous? La mort d'un innocent? Ou la révélation de vérités qui bouleverseraient les fondements mêmes de la société, du monde tel que nous le connaissons? »

Watson resta silencieux. Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer et même, il aurait été atroce de le faire, mais Holmes avait raison.

« Que se passerait-il si on remontait jusqu'à Dracula? Pourquoi un homme, noble dans son pays qu'est la Transylvanie, viendrait en Angleterre pour commettre une série de meurtres? Tout le monde et surtout la police désirerait connaître son histoire et la vérité finirait pas se savoir. Que sa passerait-il si le monde Humain découvrait celui des Vampires? Vous savez très bien que l'humain a peur de ce qu'il ne connaît pas ni ne peut comprendre et qu'il cherche donc toujours à le détruire. Tenez-vous réellement à ce que votre meilleur ami soit traqué comme une bête, torturé, tué, voir pire encore? »

Le médecin sentait le regard de son ami changer alors que celui-ci se plongeait dans ses saphirs pâles. Watson sentit son cœur tripler de vitesse alors que Holmes se penchait sur lui, s'appuyant sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil en gardant ses yeux plantés dans les siens. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

« Vous êtes profondément différent de vos confrères Watson... si eux connaissaient l'existence de ma nature, je n'aurais plus que la valeur d'un cobaye à leurs yeux. Vous ne désirez tout de même pas ce genre de choses? »

À mesure que Holmes parlait, Watson découvrait quelque chose dans ses yeux et dans son comportement qui lui donnait l'étrange et désagréable sensation d'être en état de prisonnier. Le médecin sentit tout son être trembler, ce regard, il le connaissait, il l'avait déjà vu et il le plongeait dans un profond trouble. Il secoua lentement et brièvement la tête. Ce simple geste souligna donc la victoire du logicien comme les traits de son visage soulignaient sa supériorité absolue. Le sourire envoûtant que Holmes lui adressa découvrait ses canines extrêmement blanches qui brillaient comme des perles sur le rubis de ses lèvres voluptueuses. Celles-ci, il s'en servit dans l'instant, avec cette suavité de la voix à laquelle il était impossible de résister.

À cet instant précis, à la limite de la frontière entre l'abject et l'exquis, Holmes fascinait Watson tout autant qu'il l'épouvantait. De tout son corps émanait une volupté malsaine qui lui semblait aussi excitante que répugnante. Il sursauta en sentant la main glacée de son ami se poser sur sa gorge puis remonter vers son visage pour entourer son menton et sa mâchoire. Il se mit à rire. Un rire argentin, musical mais dont l'écho avait des résonances dures et cruelles. Un rire si inhumain qu'il faillit s'évanouir. Un rire qui jamais n'aurait dû franchir des lèvres humaines, surtout des lèvres qui lui paraissaient si tentatrice en cet instant. On aurait dit le tintement à la fois adorable et intolérable de verres maniés par des mains adroites. Il brûlait de sentir sur les siennes les baisers de ces lèvres rouges.

Une harmonie tendre mais en même temps amère. Insultante pour les sens, un peu comme si du sang s'était mêlé au miel. C'était une vision déstabilisante, monstrueuse et vide de sens qui excédait la portée de l'émotivité et de l'intelligence humaine. Il avait l'impression d'être en ce moment-même un vulgaire bout de fer attiré par un aimant.

Dans une légère caresse, la main de Holmes abandonna le visage de son ami pour se redresser, le laissant dans un état de trouble total. Watson comprit fort bien, se demandant néanmoins si un rêve, même terrible, pouvait se révéler plus odieux que la réalité. Peu à peu, il sentait un filet d'ombres et de mystères se refermer autour de lui.


	7. Chapitre 6

Plus les jours passaient, plus la tension qu'il sentait se former entre lui et Holmes devenait intolérable. Dieu seul savait tout ce qu'il aurait donné pour qu'à l'instar de celles qu'ils avaient pu vivre ensemble durant leurs multiples disputes, celle-ci soit aussi de nature colérique. Il se sentait étouffé, plus le temps passait, plus il lui semblait que sa respiration devenait pénible en sa compagnie, comme si sa seule présence suffisait à retirer tout l'oxygène de la pièce où tous deux se trouvaient. De plus, les "jeux" que le logicien semblait avoir mis en place pour le déstabiliser faisaient leurs effets. Cette aura, cette volupté qui semblait émaner de lui le troublaient au plus haut point. Elles faisaient partie de ces expériences primordiales qui surpassent l'entendement de l'homme et auxquelles il risquait donc de succomber. Mais lui résistait encore.

Il l'ignorait encore, mais ce jour marquerait un tournant, tout autant dans leur relation que dans leur vie à tous les deux. Ce matin-là, comme à son habitude, il se préparait pour se rendre à son cabinet. Comme un enfant, il poussa un soupir capricieux avant de se décider à sortir de la salle d'eau qui abritait à présent une chaleur agréable, pour retourner dans sa chambre à l'atmosphère bien plus fraîche. Il frissonna en sentant la morsure du froid sur sa peau qui lui donna la chaire de poule alors qu'il changeait de pièce. Il grimaça un instant avant de porter son attention sur sa commode où il chercha de quoi se vêtir. Il ouvrit le tiroir du haut pour trouver une chemise à passer. Il resta plusieurs secondes immobile à observer les vêtements de tissus blanc soigneusement pliés, il était toujours à moitié endormi donc dans ses rêves qui se mêlaient à présent à ses pensées et lui rappelaient le trouble qui grandissait un peu plus en lui chaque jour.

Il sursauta légèrement en sentant son visage le brûler, dû à la quantité de sang qui y montait alors que des images plus que malsaines s'imposaient dans ses pensées. Ce n'était pas qu'elles étaient désagréables ou qu'il n'avait jamais pensé à elles durant les dernières années passées au côtés de Holmes, c'était que plus les jours passaient, plus leur fréquence et leur intensité semblaient augmenter, lui révélant une partie de lui qu'il ne connaissait pas. Sans s'en rendre compte, les doigts de ses mains se pliaient et se dépliaient encore et encore sur le bois du tiroir. La piqûre d'une écharde s'enfonçant dans son index le réveilla de ses pensées. Il releva les yeux vers le large miroir qui surplombait sa commode et lui permettait ainsi de voir la quasi totalité de sa pièce. Il rougissait avec une telle intensité que même ses épaules se retrouvaient colorées. Il se trouvait parfaitement ridicule et se sentait honteux devant son état. Watson prit une profonde inspiration pour tenter de reprendre le contrôle de lui même et commencer à chercher de quoi se vêtir dans ses tiroirs, des vêtements allaient ensuite se poser sur son lit avant de les passer un à un comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire, comme un rituel qui ne s'oublie pas.

Fermant ses tiroirs, il se retourna pour se diriger vers son lit. À peine eut-il enclenché un pas et relevé les yeux, il lâcha ses vêtements, sursautant en arrière, se piégeant donc lui-même d'office dos contre sa commode, alors que son cœur se crispait douloureusement de surprise. Il battait si fort qu'il semblait désirer s'arracher à sa poitrine. Holmes était là, assis sur la chaise à côté de la porte d'entrée de la chambre du médecin. Les jambes croisées, la joue appuyée sur son poing dont l'index était étendu le long de sa tempe, le détective le regardait fixement en silence avec la plus grande attention ainsi qu'un léger sourire. Watson se sentit rougir encore plus, sa position était loin d'être la plus confortable. Le voilà qui était à demi-nu, une seule serviette mal attachée autour de ses hanches pour masquer l'essentiel face à son ami qui l'observait bien plus que nécessaire. Le médecin porta une main tremblante à son torse.

« Seigneur Holmes! Ne me faites plus une peur pareille! Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous là?!

- Je suis là depuis bien assez longtemps. Je n'ai pas cherché à me cacher, je suis resté parfaitement en évidence, c'est vous qui étiez bien trop plongé dans vos pensées. Vous ne m'avez pas vu dans votre miroir car en temps que vampire, je n'ai à présent plus de reflet ni d'ombre. »

Le logicien se leva de son siège pour s'approcher de son ami qui ne pouvait reculer car déjà collé à sa commode. Il se planta en face de Watson, qui, encore une fois oppressé par sa présence, osait à peine respirer. Holmes venait visiblement de se lever, ses cheveux étaient bien plus en bataille que pendant la journée et son pantalon, seul vêtement qu'il portait en cet instant, était encore froissé. Dans la demi-pénombre de la pièce aux rideaux encore tirés, Watson pouvait néanmoins observer à sa guise ses yeux impurs et brillants d'un feu infernal tout autant que son torse arrogant, son ventre ferme. Il fut réveillé de son admiration par la poigne puissante de Holmes qui se refermait sur son poignet avec une force désagréable qui le fit grimacer. Son cœur était au bord de la rupture lorsqu'il sentit le logicien se coller à lui. Il ne put retenir un gémissement étouffé en sentant le tissu rêche de son pantalon et la froideur de son corps entrer en contact avec la peau nue de son ventre rendue plus tendre et sensible par l'eau chaude qui y avait longuement coulé. C'était comme si ces simples détails inconfortables formaient la promesse silencieuse qu'il n'y aurait aucune douceur dans tout ce qui pourrait se dérouler dans cette chambre.

Watson sentit son cœur se serrer d'effroi en voyant les pupilles du logicien se transformer en deux fentes étroites et ses dents de ses mâchoires s'effiler à devenir dangereusement pointues. Sa prise s'adoucit pour prendre sa main presque avec tendresse et la porter à son visage. Il sentit le doux contact des lèvres de Holmes sur sa peau, qui semblaient attendre encore une seconde avant de le mordre doucement. Il avait l'étrange sentiment d'être si hypnotisé qu'il désirait qu'il le morde. Il ferma les yeux dans un sentiment d'extase et attendit, attendit le cœur battant. Il sentit tout son être frémir en sentant ces lèvres si rouges prendre entre elles le bout de son doigt blessé par l'écharde pour y aspirer avec douceur les quelques gouttes de sang qui s'en échappaient. Watson se sentit frissonner, il battit des paupières quelques fois alors que des pensées plus que malsaines prenaient de nouveau place dans son esprit.

Honteux, il se dit que si Holmes pouvait lire dans ses pensées à ce moment-là, il l'aurait repoussé avec dégoût ou se serait mis à rire. Il se crispa une seconde en sentant les dents aiguës de son compagnon mordre dans son doigt, lui volant quelques nouvelles gouttes de sang par gourmandise. Il libéra son doigt de ses lèvres après s'être délecté de quelques gouttes de son liquide de vie sans pour autant libérer sa main de sa poigne. Le médecin regarda sans comprendre son ami qui ne reprenait pas son apparence habituelle. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre quelques secondes avant que Holmes ne lui adresse un léger sourire en prenant sa main blessée entre les siennes quelques instants avant de la lâcher et de tourner les talons et quitter la pièce en lançant quelques mots en l'air.

« À ce soir Docteur. »

Il fallut plusieurs minutes à Watson pour se ressaisir et reprendre un semblant de contrôle sur lui-même. Il attrapa ses vêtements tombés à terre pour les passer rapidement et quitter la pièce puis son appartement pour se rendre à son cabinet, ce sentiment de trouble et d'oppression plus présent que jamais. Cette journée-là, il sembla que la notion de concentration l'avait quitté. Plusieurs fois, il dut suspendre ses rendez-vous pour tenter de retrouver son calme. Ce ne fut que le soir, alors qu'il devait rentrer chez lui, qu'il retrouva un semblant de contrôle sur lui-même. Lorsqu'il fut de retour dans son appartement, la nuit était déjà tombée depuis une heure au moins. Il hésita quelques instants avant d'entrer dans leur salle de vie. En passant la porte, il fut étonné de voir que celle-ci était vide, Holmes était absent. À tout hasard, il leva les yeux au plafond mais il ne tentait pas une nouvelle fois de le surprendre. Lorsqu'il baissa le regard, il vit une lettre posée sur son fauteuil. Le médecin approcha pour déplier la feuille et lire le court mot qui lui avait été laissé.

_" Retrouvez-moi au Royal._

_S.H."_

Watson replia la feuille avec lenteur, la gardant en main quelques instants. C'était étrange. Cela était la première fois que Holmes sortait en public depuis sa transformation. Il se demandait ce qui avait pu le pousser à quitter leur demeure. L'ennui peut-être. Le médecin de hâta d'enfiler une veste de soirée avant de rejoindre son ami au restaurant. Lorsqu'il passa les portes de ce lieu, il ressentit de nouveau un sentiment étrange qu'il ne pouvait expliquer mais qui le perturbait inexplicablement ainsi qu'il témoignait d'un phénomène dépassant le pouvoir de compréhension humain. Au milieu du restaurant bondé et bruyant comme à son habitude, il remarqua immédiatement son ami assis à une table et qui semblait l'attendre, un verre plein face à lui.

Watson avança d'un pas qu'il voulait assuré. Plus il se rapprochait, plus il sentait son cœur s'emballer. Les nombreuses lumières de la pièce la rendait presque plus claire que le jour. C'était la première fois depuis que Holmes avait subi sa transformation qu'il le voyait si clairement. Le logicien aimait à garder leur salle de vie, même lorsqu'il était encore humain, dans une demi-pénombre. Ici, il se révélait totalement dévoilé à ses yeux. Lorsqu'il fut assez près, Watson lui adressa un bonsoir auquel il répondit par un sourire qui découvrit ses canines aiguës d'une blancheur encore plus soulignée par le rouge vif de ses lèvres et qui affola un peu plus son cœur déjà si proche de la rupture. Watson s'assit en face de lui et l'observa.

Ainsi dévoilé à la lumière, il se rendit compte que ces détails qu'il avait remarqués quelques temps plus tôt chez son ami n'avaient pas été le produit de son imagination. Ses cheveux étaient d'un noir encore plus profond que les ténèbres elles-mêmes, des reflets de bleu lui firent penser que sa chevelure lui rappelait la couleur du ciel de la nuit dont il était à présent l'un des enfants. Sa peau lisse et sans défaut était d'une blancheur douce et élégante. Pas la blancheur d'un cadavre qu'il pouvait avoir lorsque la faim le tenaillait, mais un teint d'un blanc si pur que tout noble se serait damné pour l'avoir. Le rouge de ses lèvres et le blanc de ses crocs auraient fait pâlir les plus magnifiques bijoux de la Reine elle-même. Cette vue était si fascinante, quasiment angélique que personne jamais n'aurait pu imaginer que derrière une telle beauté, si vraie, si pure, pouvait se cacher le vrai visage d'un membre des plus malsains, des plus cruels et des plus répugnants de tous les démons que cette terre pouvait porter.

Rien n'aurait pu laisser entrevoir, ni même imaginer une telle chose si on ne le connaissait pas personnellement ou si on ne regardait pas ses yeux. La lumière le dévoilant entièrement laissait aussi voir ce qui se cachait dans le fond de ses prunelles havane sans pour autant qu'on puisse le décrire. Le mot le plus proche et le plus neutre serait envoûtant. Ils semblaient capables d'hypnotiser quiconque osait les croiser. En eux brillait la lueur malsaine du péché, mais tout humain ne pouvait que finir par y succomber comme la force inexplicable qui pousse le papillon à s'approcher de la flamme fatale. Magnifique mais terrifiant.

Watson était incapable de dire combien de temps il était resté à l'observer ainsi, mais ce ne fut que lorsque la main froide de Holmes attrapa la sienne posée sur la table qu'il se réveilla de sa contemplation. Lorsque le médecin fut sortit de son état de fascination, le détective lâcha sa main pour attraper son verre empli d'un liquide foncé, presque noir qui était sûrement du sang et en boire une gorgée. Watson se sentit légèrement paniquer en constatant le contenu du verre.

« Holmes, vous êtes fou de boire ceci en public! Que se passerait-il si quelqu'un se rendait compte de cela?!

- L'expérience serait si affreuse, si inexplicable et si inconciliable avec leur morale qu'ils l'effaceraient littéralement de leur mémoire à la seconde. Ou ils se mentiraient à eux-mêmes en se disant qu'ils rêvent et que ce n'est que du vin. L'humain est ainsi fait.

- Qui peut se vanter de connaître les hommes? »

Le détective sourit largement à son ami troublé, littéralement pétrifié, mais qui trouvait encore la force et le courage de lui faire face et de lui tenir tête. Ils partirent tous deux dans une discussion sans aucun rapport avec le sujet de départ. Évidemment, Holmes ne dîna pas, il se contenta de boire lentement son verre de sang dont Watson ignorait la provenance et au fond de lui, il ne voulait pas le savoir.  
Au fur et à mesure qu'avançait le dîner, la sensation d'oppression que le médecin avait ressentie en passant les portes du restaurant sembla s'intensifier. Il finit par se rendre compte en jetant plusieurs coups d'œil autour de lui qu'absolument tout le monde dans la salle les observait soit d'une manière fixe, soit par période, lançant sur Holmes un regard d'envie et sur lui un regard empli d'une jalousie telle qu'elle respirait le mépris. Il se sentait mal à l'aise face à ces regards insistants et encore plus face à celui perçant et pénétrant qui semblait le mettre à nu de Holmes qui n'avait d'yeux que pour lui. Pas une seconde ses yeux ne se posèrent autre part que sur lui. Il l'observait manger, lui parler ainsi que lorsqu'il gardait le silence ou l'écoutait. Soudain, sans que rien ne prévienne ce revirement de situation, le détective reprit sa discussion sur le vampirisme.

« Vous savez, j'ai fais de nouvelles découvertes sur mon statut. »

Watson déglutit avec difficulté avant de répondre à son ami.

« Holmes, pas ici...

- La pièce est plongée dans un brouhaha total, personne ne nous entendra si nous parlons ainsi normalement. Je ne suis pas fou au point de hurler que je suis un vampire.

- Une oreille indiscrète est toujours à craindre...

- Alors je courrai le risque. J'ai découvert que ces images dont je vous ai parlé plus tôt sont effectivement une mémoire collective, transmise de morsure en morsure d'un vampire à l'autre. Je n'ai évidemment pas eu l'occasion de toutes les "visionner" dans leur intégralité mais j'ai trouvé quelques choses qui m'ont paru très intéressantes.

- Lesquelles? »

Le médecin se résigna à écouter son ami, rompant néanmoins le contact visuel pour se concentrer sur son assiette en ne l'écoutant que d'une oreille. Il ne put donc pas voir le sourire naissant sur le visage de son ami, à la cruauté et au sadisme si évident qu'il était impossible d'en douter une seconde.

« Les points communs entre les vampires. Premièrement, j'ai découvert que cette espèce possède un langage et une écriture bien à elle. Vous en avez d'ailleurs vu un exemple sur les murs de notre salle de vie. Venant d'être transformé, sous un trop plein d'informations, j'ai commencé par écrire des phrases sans queue ni tête, finissant même par confondre le langage vampirique avec la langue de Shakespeare. Deuxièmement, si ce n'est leur beauté, leur charme les rend parfaitement irrésistibles aux yeux des humains. Ce sentiment instantané langoureux et sinistre. On ne peut que constater qu'une sombre vitalité circule dans ce monde. Leurs yeux disent à quel point ils comprennent et servent dévotement le mal, un mal infini. Ils sont la représentation de l'interdit et du péché... certains péchés capitaux plus que d'autres... magnifiques, sublimes, ils le sont forcément. La nature de leur gibier est si superficielle que cela devient non pas une nécessité mais un atout. Le mal est magnifique. Le "Diable" est magnifique. Après tout, comment tenter qui que ce soit si l'on est laid et dépourvu de tout charme? »

Holmes sourit un peu plus en voyant son ami, qui, même s'il ne le regardait toujours pas, commençait à tendre l'oreille pour l'écouter comme il l'avait toujours fait, surtout lorsqu'il concluait une enquête.

« J'en viens à me demander si, feu, enfin j'en doute fortement à présent, Charles Baudelaire n'était pas lui même un vampire. "Je suis bien obligé de croire au Diable puisque je le sens en moi" a-t-il dit. Ne vous êtes-vous jamais demandé pourquoi le gardien de la Cénotaphe de Baudelaire, incliné sur son gisant était la représentation du Diable lui-même? Enfin... comme l'on dit "Un bon poète est un Baudelaire mort". »

Holmes eut un léger rire alors que son ami souriait à son trait d'humour plus que douteux.

« Le vice est une vertu... mais redevenons sérieux. Cette constatation de ce charme m'a poussé à chercher plus loin et j'ai aussi découvert un autre point commun des plus intéressants. »

Le logicien laissa sa phrase en suspend. Il s'accouda à la table, joignant les mains, trépignant presque d'impatience que son ami lui pose cette question fatidique. Toujours concentré sur son assiette, le médecin lui adressa la parole d'une voix qu'il voulait nonchalante alors qu'il prenait son verre en main pour avaler une gorgée de vin.

« Quel point commun? »

Le sourire de Holmes s'élargit, il prit quelques secondes avant de répondre d'une voix légère à son ami.

« Une sexualité hors-norme. »

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Il n'avait pas fini de prononcer ces mots que Watson s'étouffa avec son vin. Il toussa violemment, attirant les regards de nombreuses personnes dans la pièce. Les joues d'un rouge concret, il adressa un signe de la main à ceux qui le regardaient pour s'excuser, tentant de contenir son trouble et une colère naissante envers Holmes ,qui, lui, riait aux éclats. Lorsqu'il releva enfin les yeux vers le détective, il fut frappé de la lueur du feu malsain qui brûlait dans ses yeux tout autant que de son sourire qui respirait la satisfaction sadique.

« Je ne dis que la pure vérité... Dracula dévergondait les femmes bien-pensantes de notre bonne et rigide société Victorienne, Carmilla de Joseph Sheridan Le Fanu, est un personnage explicitement saphique.

- Holmes... cessez...

- Sinon quoi? Qu'allez-vous faire? Vous lever et partir? Vous qui êtes si attaché aux principes de notre société qui nous dicte que la seule vie acceptable est celle où on se doit de se faire oublier? Dans ces souvenirs que je me suis "remémoré", j'ai aussi vu plusieurs cas bien explicites d'homosexualité, aussi bien féminine que masculine. Qu'ils soient entre vampires ou entre un vampire et un humain. »

Watson sentit une colère noire monter en lui. Holmes l'avait manipulé. Cette sortie n'avait rien d'innocente et d'amicale, il l'avait délibérément fait venir pour le mettre mal à l'aise. Le logicien savait parfaitement que ses principes l'empêcheraient de se lever ou de faire un scandale en public, il était donc obligé de rester assis et l'écouter jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse ce qu'il avait à dire. Mêlée à ces principes, l'aura qui émanait de Holmes semblait le garder cloué à sa chaise, comme si des mains invisibles l'obligeaient à rester assis.

« Ils cherchent la vie, exigent la vie, absorbent la vie et consomment la vie. Quand cette force contamine les humains, ils deviennent langoureux, voluptueux, sexuellement exigeants, déchaînés et irrésistiblement attirants... ils sont alors dangereux pour leur compagnon dont ils sapent la vitalité en les rendant faibles et flasques. L'ultime message, c'est qu'il faut les contrôler. Ce pouvoir sexuel peut être aussi glacé et impérieux que manifeste et attirant, alerte, félin, puissant pour les visiteurs de ces Abîmes... ils délivrent un signal ambigu parce qu'il tisse un lien entre l'érotisme et la mort. »

Watson tenta de porter son attention sur une chose autre que les paroles de son ami qui le mettaient de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

« Nous sommes en public... Holmes, cessez...

- Vous souhaiteriez continuer cette discussion en privé? »

Le médecin posa son regard sur le logicien. La lueur dans ses yeux semblait brûler encore plus, faisant un peu plus rougir ses joues alors que ses mâchoires se soudaient et que sa gorge s'asséchait.

« C'est la sexualité et non pas l'amour, les pèlerinages chevaleresques, l'érotisme ou les belles aventures qui est au cœur de leur histoire. Ceci est très présent dans un ouvrage spécial, nommé "Varney le Vampire". Lord Ruthven est le prototype du gentilhomme vampire. Distant, froidement méchant, brillant, glacial qui fascinait les femmes. Superbement assoiffés de sang, ils se perdent aussi dans la volupté, perdus dans la complète incandescence de corps à nu, proposant ainsi de délicieuses manières de perdre une après-midi pluvieuse... »

Le médecin sentait ses joues le brûler de manière insupportable, il tentait de maîtriser au mieux sa respiration saccadée et les battements de son cœur devenu incontrôlables.

« Ciselé comme un bijou, la solitude, l'appétit sexuel et la soif du sang du vampire sont intimement mêlés... »

Watson resta silencieux. Incapable de dire ou de faire quoi que ce soit, il se contenta d'éviter le regard de son ami, rougissant toujours un peu plus, ses membres tremblaient de façon à présent visible.

« Vous êtes... à croquer.

- Cela n'a rien de drôle. »

Sa main tremblante attrapa de nouveau son verre. Ces paroles, surtout venues de Holmes, provoquaient en lui un choc dû à la multitude de sentiments et de sensations différentes qu'il ressentait. Il sentit que malgré lui, ses pensées commençaient à dériver de nouveau sur ces images profondément malsaines. Il tenta plusieurs fois de les chasser, en vain. Le logicien se tut soudain, observant son œuvre avec satisfaction.

« Watson? »

Rouge et dans une situation très inconfortable, le médecin releva les yeux à l'appel de son nom. Son cœur battait la chamade, sa respiration devenait de plus en plus pénible au fil des minutes, il tremblait. Le sourire de Holmes s'élargit un instant avant qu'il ne prenne lui même son verre pour y boire une longue gorgée avant de planter ses yeux dans ceux de son ami et prononcer quelques simples mots qui finirent de l'achever.

« Que diriez-vous... si je vous disais que je peux lire dans les pensées? »

Watson sentit son cœur se serrer violemment et douloureusement avant d'accélérer encore plus. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et ses lèvres entrouvertes tremblaient. Le sourire de Holmes s'élargit encore alors qu'il gardait son regard planté dans le sien.

« Je sais... tout. Je peux lire dans les pensées que vous avez au moment où vous les avez. Par contre, c'est quand je bois votre sang que j'absorbe vos souvenirs, vos pensées et même des images de vos rêves. Chaque goutte de sang me procure un nouveau souvenir ou m'en fait revivre comme si j'y étais. Chaque fois que je vous mords, j'accumule vos nouvelles pensées, vos nouveaux rêves dont la fréquence augmente toujours... je vois ces images auxquelles vous pensez et que vous trouvez si malsaines mais pour lesquelles vous développez un désir incommensurable... je le ressens comme vous le ressentez, je le vis lorsque je vous bois. Oui, depuis la première morsure, j'ai littéralement dévoré tous vos souvenirs, toutes vos pensées, tous vos rêves, même ceux de votre plus tendre enfance et les plus intimes... c'est ainsi que je sais que ces désirs ne sont pas récents. »

Le visage du médecin s'assombrit à ces paroles, il porta son verre à ses lèvres pour cacher une partie de son visage. Il avait honte, il se sentait humilié, en public de surcroît. Il avait mal que Holmes joue ainsi avec ses sentiments. Il se sentait sale et violé. Il avait l'impression d'être rabaissé. Il aurait pu se mettre à pleurer s'il n'était pas si choqué et si perdu dans ses sentiments.

« Des années... cela fait des années que vous y pensez. Je m'en doutais déjà en tant qu'humain. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, en tout ce qui nous concerne, nous avons toujours "tourné autour du pot". Mais ne vous voyant jamais conclure, j'ai fini par abandonner l'idée que quoi que ce soit ne se passe un jour, surtout que je n'étais pas tant porté que cela sur les plaisirs charnels. »

Holmes eut un léger rire durant un instant avant de continuer à parler.

« Je vous connais, je suis un esprit logique et observateur, je savais depuis longtemps, depuis très longtemps que derrière ce masque de parfait Gentleman se cachait certains vices... mais j'avoue que jamais, oh grand Dieu, jamais je n'aurais pu penser qu'un homme si doux, si timoré, si réservé, si timide... puisse avoir des pensées et des rêves à ce point explicites. »

C'en était trop. Sans réfléchir, guidé par ses sentiments douloureux et honteux, Watson se leva d'un coup en jetant le contenu du verre qu'il avait toujours en main au visage de Holmes avant de tourner les talons et de partir d'un pas rapide alors que celui-ci demeurait figé dans un sourire aussi satisfait qu'ironique.

« Cela me rappelle quelque chose... »

Pendant ce temps-là, Watson était déjà en chemin pour leur appartement. Il tremblait de rage, il se sentait parfaitement couvert de honte. Il marchait d'un pas rapide en n'osant relever les yeux du sol. Soudain, il butta dans quelque chose. Il n'avait que faire des conventions, il voulut hurler sur l'homme dans lequel il était rentré et le pousser, mais en relevant les yeux, il vit Holmes face à lui. Cette vue fit bouillir de rage son sang dans ses veines. Il tenta tout de même de se contenir en se décalant d'un pas pour passer mais le logicien calqua ses mouvements sur les siens.

Watson commençait à sentir de la peur s'ajouter à sa colère, sa tristesse et sa honte. Il avait peur de Holmes, son meilleur ami. Ses agissements présents, son air si amusé lui donnait l'impression de comprendre pleinement la dimension répugnante du jeu du chat et de la souris. Il avait l'impression d'être une proie, un simple jouet entre les griffes d'un prédateur qui le regardait lentement s'essouffler, s'épuiser puis finir par tomber à bout de forces avant de se faire dévorer par son bourreau lassé de jouer avec lui.

Au bout de cinq tentatives d'échappatoires ratées et le rire amusé de son compagnon, Watson tenta de lui porter un coup au visage mais le détective arrêta son poing. Il tenta un nouveau coup avec son autre poing, mais son geste fut arrêté de la même manière. Ne prêtant pas attention qu'ils soient en pleine rue, même si celle-ci était vide pour l'instant, il s'emporta en hurlant des paroles dans un désespoir haineux.

« Vous êtes... répugnant! Inhumain! Vous êtes un monstre! Vous avez joué avec moi, vous saviez tout, vous avez joué... j'ai toujours essayé que tout soit plus facile pour vous et c'est ainsi que vous me remerciez?! Parfois ,je me demande pourquoi je m'évertue encore à vous ménager de la sorte! Il serait peut-être temps que j'agisse comme vous le faites, peut-être que vous comprendrez enfin à quel point vos gestes peuvent être douloureux! »

Sa voix se brisa, il sentait des larmes de colère, de honte, de tristesse monter à ses yeux pour ensuite dévaler ses joues. Il avait oublié combien parfois la vie pouvait faire mal.

« Vous n'aviez pas le droit... c'était privé... vous vous en êtes servi contre moi pour jouer... »

Il sentit son sang se glacer lorsque Holmes le poussa contre un mur en poussant un rire inimitable et inhumain. Un gloussement sourd, qui montait du fond des entrailles et qui s'élevait en parcourant à contrecœur toutes les phases de la douleur pour enfin jaillir de la bouche, incontrôlé, désarmé, solitaire.

« Vous n'auriez pas changé de nom pour Judas, Watson? Vous ne pensez tout de même pas à me quitter? Sans moi, la vie serait encore plus intolérable... et vous le savez. »

Le médecin tenta de se délivrer de l'emprise du logicien qui semblait bien décidé à le garder où il était. Il commençait à sentir le danger arriver, il se sentait commencer à perdre pieds face au détective.

« Je suis en colère contre vous... laissez-moi. »

Le sourire carnassier de Holmes s'élargit à nouveau, un léger rire s'échappa de ses lèvres. Watson tourna la tête, rompant le contact visuel pour ne pas finir par lui succomber. Le logicien lâcha un poignet du médecin et glissa sa main sous son menton, l'obligeant à relever la tête vers lui et le regarder.

« Plus vous me résistez, plus je vous désire. »

Suite à cette révélation, Watson sentit son cœur s'emballer de nouveau. Le sourire de Holmes sembla se faire plus doux.

« Ma nouvelle nature me rend certainement joueur... mais ai-je dit à une seule fois que ces sentiments, ces désirs n'étaient pas réciproques? »

Le détective lâcha le deuxième poignet du médecin pour essuyer du revers de ses doigts les larmes qui avaient coulé le long ses joues.

« Vous êtes très beau quand vous êtes triste. »

Holmes plongea son regard dans celui de son ami. Elle revint en lui, cette sensation entre désir et répulsion. Il ne pensait qu'à une chose et il savait que Holmes pouvait lire en lui. Il rêvait de passer ses bras autour de son cou et partager de longs et langoureux baisers, et plus encore. Il ne se pensait pas capable auparavant de désirer, de ressentir le besoin de telles choses à ce point.

« Lâchez-moi... nous sommes en pleine rue...

- C'est vrai, quelqu'un pourrait nous voir, nous pourrions tous les deux avoir de très sérieux problèmes rien que par cette proximité... pourtant vous restez là et je ne vous tiens plus. »

Watson n'arrivait pas à bouger. Une partie de son âme était toujours en colère mais l'autre, qui grandissait de plus en plus, désirait goûter à la damnation que ces lèvres si tentatrices, si rouges, que ces rubis avaient à lui offrir. Goûter aux plaisirs malsains et réprimandés par la société qui pourtant devaient être si délicieux, consommés avec un être aimé.

« Je vous hais presque. »

Le détective eut un rire amusé que Watson ne put s'empêcher de trouver charmant même s'il était terrifiant.

« Ah! Et moi, je vous croirais presque. »

Il savait qu'il ne pourrait lui résister longtemps. Holmes, avec son aura et lorsqu'il offrait ce regard aurait pu asservir le monde entier s'il le désirait. Il pouvait se rendre à la demeure royale et se faire baiser les pieds par la Reine, il pouvait se rendre face au Pape et se présenter comme le nouveau Messie. Il pouvait faire tout cela et bien plus encore.

Il possédait un pouvoir qui était bien plus puissant que celui de l'argent, de la peur ou de la mort... le pouvoir invincible de commander l'amour de l'Humanité.

Watson n'osait imaginer ce qui aurait pu arriver si ce pouvoir était tombé entre les mains, ou plutôt, couler dans les veines d'un homme ambitieux. Il sentit son cœur s'emballer en sentant les lèvres de Holmes se poser sur sa pommette, puis sa tempe, sa joue puis juste à côté de ses lèvres. Il se sentait tomber dans une mer d'extase. Son cœur battait si vite, il sentait la température de son corps grimper en flèche, il se pensait capable de réchauffer la Sibérie entière avec la seule chaleur de son corps.

Holmes se pencha de nouveau sur lui, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent. Alors qu'elles allaient enfin se toucher, quelque chose stoppa le logicien et le fit reculer comme s'il avait touché de la braise. Un sentiment mêlant jouissance cruelle et hurlement d'humanité. Il observa le visage de son ami pour découvrir son l'air totalement envoûté, dévoué, docile et soumis. Il ressentait un sentiment de puissance, de pouvoir, de supériorité, de contrôle absolu et jouissif, mais autre chose, sur laquelle il ne pouvait mettre de nom, gâchait ce sentiment de plaisir. Il accorda à son ami un sourire que Watson vit comme empli de tristesse, caressant la tempe du médecin un instant de son index griffu. Il s'éloigna ensuite de lui en silence, gardant ce regard si étrange avant de tourner les talons et l'abandonner là.

Guidé par ses pas, attiré par une force qui dépassait l'entendement humain, il marcha d'un pas sûr dans les rues de la capitale somme si son inconscient savait où il devait aller. Les chemins qu'il prenait se faisaient plus vides et plus étroits les uns que les autres. L'air lui sembla donc devenir plus clair, plus pur, plus propre. Il se sentait pouvoir respirer plus librement cet oxygène qui lui était pourtant inutile à présent. Il continua sa marche d'un pas de plus en plus rapide qui l'éloignait de la foule de la ville. Jusqu'ici, sa nature, même celle qu'il possédait en tant qu'humain, l'avait toujours amené à s'élever, à s'éloigner de toute humanité. Toujours plus attiré par le pôle magnétique de la plus grande solitude possible.

Il n'y avait que dans ces moments, avec la solitude pour seule compagne qu'il trouvait la paix, qu'il pouvait réfléchir librement. Les pas guidés par cette force naturelle ou surnaturelle, même lui l'ignorait, le ramenèrent, tel un somnambule dans le lui de sa seconde naissance.

Les rues précédant ce bâtiment étaient vides, il avait été désaffecté, lui et un grand nombre de ceux qui l'entouraient pour cause des restes de produits chimiques industriels toxiques qui habiteraient encore ces murs pour les années à venir et tueraient à petit feu quiconque et quoique ce soit qui y resterait. Sachant cela mais ayant à présent dépassé le statut de mortel, ne craignant donc plus ni la maladie ni la mort, Holmes entra en ses lieux, suivant en sens inverse les gouttes de sang, avançant d'un pas à présent lent vers l'immense flaque de sang séché noire et poussiéreuse, marquant l'endroit exact de sa mort. Il resta un temps indéterminé ainsi à observer cette marque à ses pieds avant de relever les yeux pour examiner autour de lui l'endroit sinistre, vide et glacial. Il faisait presque plus froid qu'à l'extérieur, mais cela n'était dû ni aux éléments ni à la saison, c'était le fantôme de la mort qui flottait.

Il lui fallut un moment pour admettre qu'il avait trouvé un endroit sur la terre où toute vie était absente. Il n'était entouré que de l'odeur sereine de la mort. Il y avait quelque chose de sacré dans ce lieu.

Les rues alentours étaient absolument vides de toute vie humaine comme animale. Il semblait que même les espèces dotées d'ailes connaissaient le danger de cet endroit, évitant ainsi de le survoler, abandonnant l'immeuble dans un calme et un silence total. Les fenêtres étaient basses. Ignorant combien de temps il désirait rester en ce lieu, il décida d'user de ses nouveaux pouvoirs, montant ainsi au plafond, au-dessus de la marque noire pour éviter les rayons du soleil. Il s'assit en tailleur, croisant les bras sur son torse. Il baissa la tête puis il ferma les yeux. N'étant plus dérangé par aucun élément extérieur, il put enfin savourer sa propre existence. Il la trouvait... merveilleuse.

Ce n'était pas en minutes, ni en heures qu'il fallait calculer le temps qu'il resta ainsi, mais en jours. Tout ce temps, il resta ainsi, immobile, dans un état de léthargie totale, s'approchant certainement du phénomène d'hibernation observé dans le royaume animal. La seule chose qui prouvait qu'il était encore "en vie" était que son cerveau ne cessait de fonctionner. Il repensait paisiblement à sa vie, tout autant ses enquêtes que sa vie personnelle, des souvenirs profondément ancrés en lui qui avaient fait de lui ce qu'il était devenu.

Mais ce n'était pas uniquement cela. Son cerveau lui vit "revivre" des événements que jamais il n'avait vécus, qu'il savait à présent être des souvenirs de Vampires. Des souvenirs qui semblaient se transmettre de morsure en morsure, comme un nom ou une histoire se transmettait de génération en génération, mais d'une précision incomparable. Des images semblaient défiler devant ses yeux. Des images et des événements que bien des historiens se seraient arrachés, pour lesquelles ils auraient pu tuer ou mourir. Tous n'avaient qu'une expérience limitée de l'histoire, ils l'étudiaient et tentaient de découvrir ses mystères les plus profondément enfouis, lui la vivait littéralement. Ainsi, plongé et emporté dans les limbes de ces représentations passionnantes et magnifiques qui se succédaient dans sa tête, au bout d'un temps, il avait presque oublié ses projets, ses obsessions, sa vie actuelle.

Et en effet, il aurait pu les oublier totalement... mais il y avait toujours quelque chose d'absent qui le tourmentait.

Peu à peu, les souvenirs de sa vie qu'il avait presque oubliée tant il les avait mis de côtés revinrent et le conduisirent à revivre cette nuit qui avait fait de lui ce qu'il était à présent. La traque, la morsure, puis la mort. Mais ce ne fut pas tout. Il se remémora aussi ce moment où il rentrait chez lui et où il avait humé la plus délicieuse des senteurs qui soit, qu'à présent il identifiait comme le sang et la peur. Tout son être frissonna de plaisir à ce souvenir merveilleux que le royaume évanescent des senteurs pouvait offrir. Il se remémora ce moment où il avait mordu ce garçon, la paix qu'il avait ressentie, cette douceur, cette chaleur de la vie qu'il volait de ses veines pour emplir les sienne. Si son cœur battait encore, il se serrait emballé de bonheur et de plaisir à ce souvenir. Puis il se remémora cet instant où il lâcha l'adolescent, que son corps tomba à terre inerte et qu'il constata sa mort. Qu'il fut horrifié, paniqué, qu'il se répugnait de voir ce qu'il était devenu et qu'il utilisa son scalpel pour déchiqueter les chairs de son cou pour camoufler son acte.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que son sentiment de tourment, enterré au plus profond de son être, se fit entendre de plus belle. Il y avait quelque chose de différent. Quelque chose manquait mais il était incapable de dire quoi. Il fronça les sourcils d'agacement, son cerveau se déconnecta du monde des souvenirs pour revenir à celui de logique, cherchant à écouter, à voir, à comprendre ce que la partie mourante de son être tentait désespérément de lui montrer, en vain.

Puis, pour la première fois depuis des jours, il ouvrit ses yeux aux pupilles oblongues, soulevant la tête en comprenant enfin d'où ce tourment lui venait. Il y avait un millier de sentiments enfermés en lui, celui de peur, de curiosité, de fierté, de désir et tant d'autres. Il n'en manquait qu'un seul: La pitié.

Il repensa encore à cette scène. Le corps inerte de l'adolescent qui autrefois lui inspirait peine et compassion ne suscitait en lui plus que haine et dégoût, bonheur et satisfaction cruelle. Son esprit logique à présent actif, il se rendit compte que ce sentiment s'atténuait, devenait de plus en plus absent au fil des remémorations de morsures que les Vampires précédents avaient infligées à leurs victimes. Il perdait peu à peu la notion de sentiment de pitié, de compassion, de miséricorde, de regret, de remords pour l'espèce humaine. Lui, déjà misanthrope en tant qu'humain, ne s'était donc pas rendu compte que ses sentiments s'effaçaient peu à peu. Il avait pensé à tort que sa transformation s'était achevée lorsqu'il avait perdu une vie pour en gagner une autre.

Un instant, il se demanda si cette souffrance qu'il avait ressentie dans tout son corps n'était pas son âme qui s'arrachait à lui et que depuis ce jour, les bribes restantes s'échappaient peu à peu de lui. Il n'avait jamais porté un grand amour à la race humaine, mais à présent, maintenant qu'il était libéré que sa condition humaine, il s'en était entièrement détaché. À présent affranchi, il pouvait les haïr librement. Lorsqu'il pensait à un être de leur espèce, tout n'était que mépris, dégoût, une haine, si pure et totale envers ces êtres inférieurs qu'il se sentait capable de prendre du plaisir à en tuer un, voir plusieurs. Peu à peu, il commençait à comprendre Dracula.

Il pouvait à présent contrôler les humains, mais à quoi cela pourrait bien lui servir d'asservir, de contrôler, de commander des créatures pour lesquelles il n'avait aucun intérêt, voir pire encore, de l'indifférence? Sa haine, son mépris étaient si évidents qu'il aurait laissé sans voix et terrassé de terreur quiconque en aurait eu l'exemple d'une simple bribe. Pourtant, il sentait que, bien que faible et mourante, la partie de son humanité restante qui se faisait si rarement entendre lui hurlait de faire quelque chose. Il était à présent profondément satisfait de sa condition.

Au rythme de son évolution, il aurait pu rapidement devenir plus envoûtant et magnifique, plus répugnant et maléfique que Dracula lui-même. Ce monstre sans cœur, cette représentation du mal absolu, même si ce n'était pas toujours le cas. Cet homme qui pourtant avait tout accompli tout seul, à partir d'une tombe en ruine au fond d'un pays oublié. Ce Comte pourtant si puissant que si un autre parmi les non-morts avait tenté la même entreprise que la sienne, tous les siècles qui furent et ceux qui seront n'y auraient peut-être pas suffi. Cet homme dont le sang coulait à présent dans ses veines avides.

Sa haine pour muse lui inspirerait une cruauté totale qui le mènerait à des plaisirs tabous et malsains encore inexplorés. Mais il y avait toujours cette partie de lui, de plus en plus grande au fil des minutes, qui se rappelait à lui. Son âme, si elle était encore présente, semblait s'être scindée en deux parties bien distinctes. Il restait en lui une part d'humanité, qui, plus elle se faisait entendre, plus il l'écoutait. Il se rendit compte qu'une partie de lui ne voulait pas perdre ses sentiments, il avait peur de les oublier. Du coup, il eut peur de s'oublier lui-même, comme si... il n'existait pas.

Il se laissa tomber à terre, atterrissant sur la flaque séchée de son sang sans que son visage n'exprime aucune expression même s'il avait mal. Il resta ainsi allongé un instant avant de se lever pour marcher et rentrer chez lui. Il y avait donc une seule chose que ses nouveaux pouvoirs ne pouvaient pas. Ils ne pouvaient pas le transformer en une personne qui puisse aimer et qui soit aimé comme tout un chacun. Dès lors, ses plans changèrent. Il montrerait une nouvelle fois au monde qu'il existait et de plus, qu'il était quelqu'un mais aussi, qu'il était exceptionnel, et cela rien que de part sa nouvelle ambition. À la suite de cette décision alors il pensa : " Au Diable tout cela, au Diable le monde, au Diable ces pouvoirs, au Diable l'immortalité et moi aussi, au Diable... la Mort est une maladie comme les autres et je trouverai son remède ou je disparaîtrai de la surface de cette terre. "

* * *

Ouf ! J'avais écrit une partie il y a quelque jours mais là, j'ai écrit tout le reste d'un coup ça m'a prit pas mal de temps xD ! Il est... "légèrement" plus long que les autres x')...

Alors voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut, il se passe (ENFIN XD) quelque chose et le but de la fic est enfin révélé... j'avoue avoir prit beaucoup de plaisir à écrire la scène du restaurant, imaginer Watson se décomposer aux fils des mots était tout simplement hilarant xD.

**Semektare :** Je trouve que c'est normal qu'un auteur réponde aux commentaires qu'on lui envoit. On demande aux lecteurs de laisser leurs avis, alors la moindre des choses c'est de prendre un peu de son temps pour répondre. Ca fait toujours plaisir qu'on montre son attention aux lecteurs et moi je trouve toujours ça agréable de parler de ce que j'écris car il y a beaucoups de non-dits que je partages par MP avec les lecteurs qui me commentent ;).  
Parfois je ne prend pas le temps de le faire (et je m'excuse platement auprès d'eux parce que c'est souvent avec ceux qui sont mes lecteurs habitués, c'est ingrat e ma part) mais la plupart du temps je le fais. Je réponds à toute les questions qu'on me pose et aux "hypothèses" qu'on avance parfois sur la suite de mes écrits sans pour autant la dévoiler.

Ca me touche de voir que j'ai de si grand fans xD ! Je pensais vraiment pas pouvoir arriver à avoir des lecteurs qui aiment à ce point mes écrits, ça m'impressionne toujours quand on me dit qu'on aime ce que je fais, c'est vraiment très flatteur, même plus que ça, ça donne aussi envie de continuer, ça boost^^.

Tu devrais t'inscrire ou m'envoyer un mail (tu peux m'envoyer un email par mon profil), comme ça je pourrais répondre de façon plus dévelopée aux commentaires que tu laisses ;).

En parlant de ton petit commentaire sur "L'Homme au Masque de Fer", tu as dut le voir, j'aime bien rendre mon Watson gentil, patient, bienveillant et surtout très attaché à son amitié pour Holmes. C'est un ami comme il est rare d'en trouver, beaucoup auraient abandonné.

Si le coeur t'en dis, laisse-moi ton avis sur mes autres histoires, je prendrais plaisir à te répondre :).  
Ah, si elle me lis toujours, cette ficeuse mordu de Torchwood se reconnaitra, elle doit faire partit de mes lecteurs fantome xD ! Faut pas avoir peur de me laisser une review, je vais pas vous bouffer hein... croquer un morceau je dis pas xD, mais je mange pas les gens, pas encore x).

Ne t'inquiète pas, je prends bien soin de mon homme \o/. Je le traite quand même pas trop mal, il survit x).

Merci encore de tes compliments sur mon écriture :). Ca me touche énormément, je trouve que tu emploies des thermes vraiment fort pour dire que tu aimes mon écriture, ça m'impressionne d'autant plus, ça me fait bizarre de me dire que j'ai créé quelque chose qui plait autant à certaines personnes x).


	8. Chapitre 7

Allongé dans son lit, les mains jointes sur son estomac, les yeux rivés sur le plafond, Watson était exténué. Cela faisait près de deux semaines que Holmes avait disparu. Il l'avait cherché dans littéralement toute la ville, il craignait de plus en plus qu'il lui soit arrivé malheur. Il commençait presque à se demander s'il était encore en vie. Holmes n'aurait pu survivre à une exposition au soleil s'il n'était pas en lieu sûr. Il était agité, cela faisait presque deux semaines qu'il n'avait plus de nuits entières et lorsqu'il se réveillait du peu de temps qu'il passait à dormir, il se sentait encore plus épuisé.

Watson était accablé par le remord, il s'en voulait atrocement de ses derniers mots vis à vis de Holmes, son estomac se serrait d'horreur en imaginant qu'ils étaient peut-être les derniers qu'il lui aurait dits. Depuis, il s'était remis de sa honte publique au restaurant et il ne pensait plus au fait que Holmes avait joué avec lui, qu'il avait lu dans ses pensées, qu'il l'avait testé et joué avec lui tout ce temps. Il aurait tout donné pour qu'il revienne, il avait sûrement été blessé, humilié, en colère, mais il ne désirait pas pour autant la mort de son ami. Il sentait son cœur s'affoler en repensant à leur dernier moment passé ensemble, il était resté plusieurs minutes adossé contre ce mur avant de pouvoir faire un quelconque geste. Il était ensuite rentré chez lui où il pensait que le détective l'attendait mais il ne l'avait plus revu depuis.

Soudain, au beau milieu de la nuit, vers trois heures du matin, il entendit une série de bruits venir du couloir, des bruits qu'il lui aurait été impossible d'entendre s'il était endormi. Son imagination lui avait joué des tours ces derniers jours, il ne se leva pas tout de suite, mais en entendant de nouveaux sons, même épuisé, il bondit sur ses deux jambes, la poigne chaude de l'espoir lui enserrant le cœur. Il se rua dans le couloir pour découvrir la porte de leur salle de vie entrouverte. Il la passa le cœur battant et constata que Holmes était bien de retour. Il ne pouvait décrire avec des mots le soulagement qu'il ressentait. Il s'approcha de son ami d'un pas rapide, il commença à tendre les bras pour l'enserrer mais à un mètre de lui, quelque chose le stoppa.

Il sentit une tension lui enserrer le torse en observant son ami. Holmes avait l'air tout simplement abominable. Ses cheveux étaient grisâtres, son visage si rayonnant était sale, la barbe qu'il n'avait pas rasée depuis son départ couvrait son visage, lui donnant un air un peu plus mal en point. Ses yeux si malicieux et sûrs semblaient éteints et anxieux. Sa touffe de cheveux noirs était à présent grisâtre. D'ordinaire indisciplinés, ils étaient à présent pire qu'emmêlés, ils pointaient dans absolument toutes les directions possibles, il était évident qu'il ne les avait pas peignés depuis des jours.

Pire encore que la saleté, la crasse et le manque d'hygiène était l'expression vide, hantée qui semblait agrippée à son visage, plaquant sa peau pâle contre son squelette, causant de grandes poches sous ses yeux qui fixaient le vide. Il avait l'impression que même si Holmes tentait de le regarder, il n'arrivait à voir qu'à travers lui. Il s'approcha de lui d'un pas lent, parlant d'une voix douce même s'il doutait que le logicien puisse l'entendre.

« Holmes? Vous avez une mine affreuse, où étiez-vous passé tout de temps? »

Le détective ne répondit pas. C'était comme si Watson n'était jamais rentré dans la pièce. Le médecin tendit de nouveau les bras vers lui pour l'enserrer avec douceur en s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir. Plongeant son visage dans ses cheveux en prenant une inspiration puis en poussant un soupir de soulagement de le revoir. Il toussa discrètement, l'air grisâtre de ses cheveux n'était pas leur couleur mais la poussière qui s'y était accumulée. Watson passa une main dans les cheveux emmêlés de son ami pour les ébouriffer un peu plus si cela était possible afin de faire voler les fines particules qui recouvraient le jais de sa chevelure. Il renferma ensuite de nouveau ses bras autour de lui. Il resta ainsi plusieurs minutes avant d'ouvrir les boutons de manchette d'une de ses manches pour découvrir son poignet. Il colla avec douceur la peau tendre de son avant-bras sur les lèvres du détective, il devait être affamé.

À ce moment-là, Holmes réagit, hésitant un instant avant de saisir le bras du médecin à deux mains, il planta profondément ses dents jusqu'à la garde dans ses chairs. Watson serra les dents, ne pouvant tout de même pas s'empêcher de pousser un gémissement de souffrance. La douleur ne s'atténuait pas au fil des fois qu'il le mordait, presque le contraire. Les mâchoires soudées l'une à l'autre, de son autre main il caressa la chevelure chaotique de son ami, plus pour se concentrer sur quelque chose d'autre que la douleur et cette vue qui l'horrifiait toujours autant. Il commençait à sentir ses extrémités le chatouiller, proche de défaillir à cause de son anémie grandissante.

Holmes lâcha enfin son poignet au bout de plusieurs minutes. Watson avait perdu en couleurs et sa respiration était devenue pénible même s'il tentait de masquer ce fait en gardant les lèvres fermées mais les soulèvements de son torse et la profondeur de ses inspirations le trahissaient. Le logicien se leva de son fauteuil, le médecin était bien incapable de faire de même. Il l'aida à se laisser glisser de l'accoudoir à l'intérieur du fauteuil pour prendre du repos. Le détective s'éloigna ensuite de lui pour s'approcher de la cheminée alors qu'il reprenait son apparence originelle. Il s'accouda à l'antre de chaleur qui ne réchauffait que très peu la pièce, cela dû au faible feu, gardant le revers des doigts de sa main contre ses lèvres. Watson sortit son mouchoir de sa poche pour le plaquer contre son poignet et appuyer pour stopper l'hémorragie.

« J'ai cru à tort que ma transformation s'était achevée la nuit où j'ai perdu mon humanité. Je n'avais pas remarqué jusqu'à maintenant que je perds peu à peu tout sentiment d'empathie et de pitié pour l'espèce humaine. Ceux-ci sont remplacés par une haine irrationnelle. »

Le médecin sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement. Il se demandait si cela voulait dire qu'à présent, il le haïssait lui aussi. Il garda les lèvres closes, attendant que son ami se remette à parler. Holmes tourna les yeux vers lui avant de grimacer étrangement en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

« Non... bien sur que non, je ne vous hais pas, vous. Peut-être cela est-il lié au fait que c'est de vous que je me nourris ou simplement à cause de notre amitié qui remonte à si longtemps. Quoi qu'il en soit, vous êtes le seul humain dont je tolère la présence, mais je ne peux vous jurer que cela est une situation définitive, il se peut que je continue à changer. »

Watson garda encore une fois le silence, une boule d'anxiété commençait à se former dans sa gorge.

« Quitte à perdre immortalité, jeunesse éternelle et pouvoirs, je désire redevenir un humain. Cette vie pourrait être parfaite pour d'autres mais sûrement pas pour moi. Il m'est impossible de savoir à l'avance ce que je vais devenir, j'ai beau chercher, je l'ignore et je n'aime pas ça. Je n'aime pas penser que je n'ai pas de contrôle ni sur moi ni sur ma nature. Il faut que je trouve un moyen de retrouver mon humanité... il faut que je retrouve cet homme. »

Holmes serra le poing à ces mots, détourna les yeux de son ami pour se plonger dans ses pensées. Quelques minutes plus tard, il en fut réveillé par la voix hésitante de son ami.

« Si à la fin de vos recherches, vous vous rendez compte qu'il n'y a pas de remède... je voudrais que vous fassiez de moi un des vôtres. »

Le logicien reporta son attention sur son ami, un léger sourire sur le visage. Le médecin était pâle, il appuyait toujours une main crispée sur son poignet blessé.

« Non.

- Pourquoi?! »

Holmes poussa un soupir en regardant toujours son ami.

« Vous êtes encore innocent, vous n'êtes encore qu'une victime. Voulez-vous réellement tremper vos mains dans le même sang que moi? »

Watson se tut, incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit. Les agissements de ces créatures étaient en exacte opposition avec ses principes et sa morale.

« Vous êtes trop... doux, je pense. Un vampire créé à partir d'une âme humaine si compatissante, si empathique, cela pourrait être aussi magnifique qu'affreux. Vous pourriez perdre ces sentiments et devenir quelqu'un, quelque chose qui est loin d'être vous, à moins que vous ne vous détruisiez avant d'arriver à ce stade. Il y a quelques jours, lors de cette sortie pourtant, j'ai entrevu la partie qui est en vous, je commençais à douter de son existence. Mais vous êtes trop attaché aux bonnes vieilles règles de notre société pour retrouver à volonté et avec plaisir cette partie de vous-même. Alors pourquoi me demander quelque chose de si insensé? »

Watson réfléchit quelques instants pour tenter de donner une réponse à son ami.

« Je ne veux pas vous laisser seul... »

Holmes sourit largement, puis se mit à rire, ce rire qui glaçait le sang du médecin, ce gloussement diabolique qui résonnait de cruauté.

« Vous ne voulez pas me laisser seul ou vous avez peur d'être seul? »

Cette réponse souda les mâchoires du médecin, il baissa les yeux. Il y avait certainement un peu de cela dans les raisons pour lesquelles il désirait soudainement devenir un vampire et passer son éternité aux côtés du détective, mais pas seulement.

« Et c'est tout? Vous n'allez pas me répondre, tenter de me contredire? Même s'il y a une part de vrai dans ces paroles, elle est infime et vous n'allez juste pas me répondre? »

Watson releva la tête pour voir son ami qui semblait porter sur le visage une expression étrangement moqueuse. D'une main, il lui fit signe d'approcher. Hésitant un instant, le médecin se leva pour marcher d'un pas peu assuré vers son ami. À peine fut-il à porté de bras que le logicien empoigna sa chemise pour l'attirer et le coller à lui. Il vit Holmes changer de nouveau, ses pupilles et ses dents s'allongeaient.

Watson voulut enclencher un geste pour repousser le logicien mais celui-ci l'entrava dans ses bras. Holmes lui releva le visage pour poser ses lèvres sur sa joue, à côté des siennes, plusieurs fois. Il sentait les mains du détective se faire insistantes sur son corps, une se glissa sous ses vêtements, dans son dos, pour caresser sa peau chaude de sa main glacée. Il commençait à se sentir défaillir, il en voulait plus, il voulait goûter à ces lèvres rouges qui le tentaient et qu'il avait pensé ne plus jamais pouvoir toucher. Alors qu'il était à quelques centimètres de les toucher des siennes, Holmes le repoussa.

« Vous ne résistez plus, je vous ai fait du mal et déjà, vous n'êtes plus en colère, je vous séduis, je vous envoûte, vous tentez de vous abandonner mais vous n'y arrivez pas, vous pensez trop, vous vous inquiétez de trop de choses et vous ne faites absolument rien pour que ce soit moi qui tombe dans vos bras. Je connais le goût du péché. Vous voudriez le connaître tout autant que vous le craignez. »

Watson vit le détective de nouveau reprendre son apparence normale sans comprendre.

« Pourquoi votre apparence change-t-elle si rapidement? »

Le logicien sourit à son ami en s'éloignant de lui.

« Les vampires ne prennent pas cette apparence uniquement lorsqu'ils ont faim, mais lorsqu'ils ressentent les instincts les plus primitifs et bestiaux. La faim, la colère ou encore le désir. »

Watson sentit ses jours le brûler à ces mots, alors que Holmes saisissait son poignet blessé. Il s'entailla le bout d'un doigt pour le passer sur la blessure qui se referma rapidement. Il alla ensuite s'asseoir dans son fauteuil. Il prit sa pipe pour la bourrer de tabac et l'allumer.

« C'est d'accord. Si je suis condamné à rester un vampire, je ferai de vous l'un des miens... mais cela m'étonnerait que cette nature vous plaise, je pense que vous ne tiendriez pas cinq minutes en vous rendant compte que vous êtes condamné à alimenter votre vie de celles d'humains que vous devez regarder et entendre souffrir alors que vous vous nourrissez. »

Le médecin sentit sa gorge se serrer à ces mots. Il garda le silence avant de venir s'asseoir aux côtés de son ami.

« Mais tout d'abord... nous devons retrouver cet homme. »

oOo

En quelques jours de recherches et Dieu seul savait quels moyens de persuasion, Holmes avait retrouvé la trace du Prêtre. Un homme lui aurait indiqué une Église aux mœurs douteuses près de laquelle il avait vu une personne correspondante à sa description. Watson avait décidé de le suivre pour avoir l'occasion de rencontrer cet homme qui semblait attiser de plus en plus la curiosité du logicien. Alors qu'ils marchaient, Watson buta dans un homme en face de lui, il releva les yeux pour s'excuser, voyant ainsi que l'homme en question n'était autre que le détective qui le regardait en souriant.

« Vous semblez totalement perdu dans vos pensées.

- Rien d'important.

- Vous semblez oublier que je peux lire vos pensées. »

Le médecin baissa les yeux en poussant un soupir. Oui, il l'avait presque oublié puisque Holmes n'y faisait jamais mention, si ce n'était pour une remarque gênante ou désobligeante. Il sentit le pouce et l'index de son ami lui prendre le menton pour le relever. Il sentit crut son cœur se stopper puis poussa un léger soupir de frustration en sentant ses lèvres froides se poser au coin des siennes.

« Vous jouez encore avec moi... de nouveau en pleine rue... et si quelqu'un nous voyait?

- Mais personne ne vous voit. Et je ne joue pas avec vous, vous savez parfaitement que vous êtes le seul que je... »

Holmes se stoppa soudainement en tendant l'oreille mais Watson ne semblait pas décidé à se laisser berner ainsi.

« Le seul que vous quoi?

- Taisez-vous. »

En disant cela, il posa son index sur les lèvres du médecin en lui faisant signe de le suivre. Holmes suivit son ouïe jusqu'à l'adresse de l'église. La porte était entrebâillée, deux hommes y étaient présents et parlaient de vives voix. Watson allait toucher la porte pour l'ouvrir un peu plus, mais Holmes l'arrêta, l'attirant à lui en lui plaquant une main sur la bouche pour empêcher tout bruit qui serait susceptible de les faire repérer. Tout deux tendirent l'oreille vers la fin de la dispute entre les deux autres hommes.

« Êtes-vous donc inconscient?! Dracula! Le Comte Dracula! Imaginez-vous ce que nous avons perdu?! Il aurait pu nous apprendre, nous donner des informations, sur lui, sa lignée! Apprêtez vous à subir le courroux de Van Helsing! Il sera furieux!

- Je n'ai fait que ce qui paraissait être juste! Monseigneur, cet homme tuait, il tuait à tour de bras, parfois plusieurs victimes par soir! Je ne pouvais le laisser sévir, c'est contre ma nature, cet homme était le mal incarné! Il aurait préféré mourir que parler ou nous aider!

- Vous auriez pu le faire parler ou lui soutirer des informations d'autre manière! Encore une fois, vous vous êtes pris pour l'instrument de Dieu! "Les putains ne font pas de miracles", vous connaissez bien ces mots, n'est-ce pas? Restez à votre place, lorsque nous aurons besoin de vous, nous vous demanderons votre aide! Vos initiatives sont aussi inutiles que compromettantes! Continuez ainsi et c'est l'excommunication et l'interdiction de confession qui vous attend! Et pire encore lors du jugement dernier! »

Soudain, des pas lourds s'approchant de la porte se firent entendre alors que la voix de l'homme se faisait plus forte.

« On me l'avait dit! On me l'avait dit que je ne devais pas vous faire confiance, que je le regretterais! Vos résultats sont excellents mais vos manières de faire m'horripilent et je n'accepterai pas que vous preniez de telles initiatives de votre propre chef! Vous n'êtes pas Dieu le Père ni un de ses instruments alors restez dès à présent à votre place Père Jasper! Je ne veux plus entendre quoi que ce soit à votre sujet! »

L'homme passa la porte de l'église pour s'en éloigner d'un pas rapide sans les remarquer. Lorsqu'il fut assez loin, Holmes lâcha son ami.

« Hé bien... à l'accoutrement de cet homme, je peux déduire qu'il fait partie du haut clergé, certainement un Évêque. Notre homme est certainement au moins aussi important que je m'y attendais. Père Jasper... »

Holmes reporta son attention sur son ami. Il passa quelques secondes à lisser ses habits et ses cheveux avant de passer une main douce sa joue.

« Entrez en premier. J'aimerais avoir l'occasion d'analyser cet homme, échangez quelques mots avec lui, j'entrerai un peu après-vous. »

Watson hocha la tête. Il prit ensuite une profonde inspiration avant de pénétrer dans l'église. En entrant, il vit le Prêtre de dos, il semblait occupé à éteindre un à un les cierges. Ses longs cheveux n'étaient qu'à moitié nattés, de la moitié de son dos au creux de ses reins.

« Que voulez-vous? »

Le médecin sursauta, enclenchant un pas en arrière à ces paroles. Il ne pensait plus à l'écho résonnant du lieu qui avait dû trahir sa présence. L'homme ne se retournait pas pour autant, toujours pris par sa besogne.

« Je souhaitais vous voir mon Père...

- Si c'est pour une confession, je vous l'accorde, pour le reste, je ne prends pas de patients et je ne prends plus de clients depuis longtemps, désolé. »

Watson fronça les sourcils. Il ignorait jusqu'alors qu'il était possible d'avoir un métier en même temps que d'être Prêtre.

« Je vous avoue... que j'ignore dans quel autre domaine vous exercez mais il faudrait que nous nous entretenions avec vous. »

Père Jasper daigna enfin se tourner vers lui. Cet homme était exactement tel que Holmes le lui avait décrit, mais très loin de l'image que son esprit s'était faite, très loin de ce qu'il avait pu s'imaginer. C'était réellement un homme magnifique, tant qu'il était presque illégal de l'avoir laissé entrer dans les ordres et ainsi privé le monde de profiter d'une telle beauté, d'une telle volupté. Sûrement jamais le monde n'avait porté un homme à qui la soutane allait si bien. C'était étonnant, inconcevable qu'un tel habit, si dépourvu de formes, conçu dans le seul but de cacher un corps des yeux humains et empêcher de penser au péché de luxure pouvait être aussi bien porté, devenir aussi tentant, presque même aguichant. Seul un corps anormalement bien fait pouvait ainsi transmettre son charme à travers un tissu si épais et un accoutrement si mal coupé.

L'espace de quelques instants, Watson craint de se noyer dans ses yeux d'un vert si clair et si pur. Son visage était blanc de marbre, il ne devait sortir que rarement des lieux saints, c'était le seul morceau de peau qu'il pouvait voir de cet homme, même ses mains étaient couvertes de gants noirs. Ses lèvres roses pâles, on aurait dit deux pétales de fleurs posés sur de la neige. Son visage était lisse, sans imperfection aucune, on aurait presque cru une poupée de porcelaine créée par le plus habile des poupetiers. Pourtant, malgré ses traits si fins, si doux, son expression semblait dure et déterminée, tout comme ses yeux. Il n'osait imaginer quelle beauté pourrait émaner de lui s'il était détendu ou s'il souriait tout simplement.

Père Jasper s'approcha de lui. Watson s'attendait à ce qu'il descende d'une marche inexistante. Le médecin se sentit soudain oppressé par cette taille, cet homme faisait une bonne tête de plus que lui, il était rare de croiser des hommes si grands. Le Prêtre entrouvrait les lèvres pour parler au moment où Holmes se fit entendre.

« Il est écrit quelque part dans un livre que vous lisez régulièrement : "Quand le fils du Diable reviendra sur terre pour asservir l'Humanité, ses yeux seront verts."

- Alors dans les yeux des humains, je suis certainement un des enfants du Diable, tout comme vous l'êtes mais pourtant, je ne le suis pas plus que vous Holmes. »

Holmes se mit à rire. Il s'approcha de son ami et du Prêtre qui semblait cacher son embarras de le revoir après leur seule et unique rencontre derrière une expression qu'il voulait neutre.

« Mon Dieu quelle ironie... »

Watson regarda son ami sans comprendre. Il lui demanda quelques explications d'un regard.

« Ce Prêtre... »

Le logicien entoura les épaules du médecin, désignant ensuite l'homme de sa main libre.

« Est un Vampire. »

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre un peu court mais c'est pas grave on va faire avec x)... désolé, normalement je met moins de temps que ça a publier mais j'ai beaucoup pas mal de problèmes personels, donc je pense que la publiation de mes textes s'en verra ralentit (ça va je fais pas un chapitre par mois non plus XD!). Et puis c'est comme ça pas autrement, ma vie avant mes textes o/. C'est un passe temps, je le fais pour me faire plaisir, je vais à mon rythme, je préfère ça comme ça mes textes ne sont pas blâclés et me plaisent \o/

**Asceline :** Oui effectivement je me suis réellement trouvé sur fandom Sherlock Holmes. Je comprends effectivement le Holmes RDJ, mais pas le Holmes des Canons, c'est pour ça que j'écris à la rubrique films (pardon pour les fans des Canons, y'en a qui doivent se taper des crises cardiaques avec ce que j'écris x'D...). Je comprends certainement ce Holmes parce que je suis un chieur pas tenté et invivable en plus d'un psychopathe confirmé, doublé d'un narcissique égocentrique mais tout ça en restant néanmoins sympathique 8D.

Oooh oui j'ai beaucoup d'inspiration encore xD ! J'ai déjà une fic entière (_Sucre Amer_) et une partie de fic (_Doctor Watson and Misters Holmes_) dans la tête . Tiens encore une qui imprime mes textes x)... faudrait que je pense à publier un jour (bah quoi on peut toujours rêver un peu nan _?)

**Semektare :** Ne t'inquiète pas, pour le moment j'ai beaucoup d'inspiration pour notre couple préféré et je prends vraiment plus de plaisir que jamais à écrire ces textes ^^. Il y a beaucoup d'histoire que moi-même je n'ai pas réussit à finir mais l'univers revisité de Sherlock Holmes me plait énormément et je m'y suis fait une place à moi :).

Je vois oui que tu as l'air de devenir obsessionnelle avec mes fics xD... ne t'inquiète pas même si je met un peu plus d'une semaine à publier, je ne les oublie pas, mais j'ai assez de problèmes personnels comme ça je peux pas écrire quand j'en ai envie x')... encore une fois, si tu veux m'envoyer un e-mail va sur mon profil, clique sur "e-mail" et tu pourrais m'envoyer un mail sur mon adresse perso sans avoir à te connecter ici :P

**(?)** : Je ressemble à Holmes quand j'écris mes fics ? Lis la réponse que j'ai donné à Asceline, je pense que c'est assez expliqué pourquoi x). Justement les actions de Holmes montrent déjà au lecteur qu'il commence à perdre tout notion de sentiment tel que l'empathie, il est moins capable de comprendre la douleur de Watson et le fait qu'il puisse être touché, il (en plus du lecteur) ne se rend compte de pourquoi que plus tard du pourquoi. Je pense quand même qu'une partie humaine de Holmes à survécut, aussi petite soit-elle et cette partie tien énormément à Watson donc il ne cherche pas à jouer avec lui ou le blesser, au contraire... s'il avait été réellement égoïste, il aurait vécut sa vie vampirique sans remords.

Arg... perso je déteste les loups garous, j'ai toujours détesté ces bêtes là... je n'aime pas les choses velues ._. . J'aime les vampires, je les aime et les adule (avec un homme a crocs j'ai plutôt interêt ._. ...) depuis aussi longtemps que Sherlock Holmes (j'regardais ça à 4 piges assit sur mon cul devant BBC x')...) , on peut pas imaginer comme je suis fier d'être du pays aillant réaliser le tout premier film de Vampire : Nosferatu, eine Symphonie des Grauens . Et puis à la base les loup garous ce sont les esclaves des vampires et leurs créations, ils leurs doivent tout v_v... je sais, pas chez Meyer, mais désolé cette merde, c'est très loin d'être le VRAI mythe des Vampires et des Loups-Garous, je hais et hairais toute ma vie cette abomination corps et âme point barre \o/. NON, un vampire, ça meurt au soleil, ça ne brille pas comme un putain d'accessoire de mode fashion gay ._. ...

OUI je suis con et NON jamais je ne serais ouvert d'esprit sur ça, je ne tolérerais jamais que le vrai mythe des vampire soit assimilé à... "ça"... et détourne les gens des classiques...

Merci quand même à quelques réalisateurs de nous rapeller le vrai mythe : Jude Law (Watson \o/) incarnera le Comte Dracula au cinéma prochainement ainsi que Robert Downey Jr (Holmes \o/) interprêtera Lestat le vampire dans un remake de Entretient avec un Vampire (Anne Rice le harcèle, il cède :')...)

C'est... drôle... j'viens de me rendre compte... le blond aux yeux bleus interprétera un brun aux yeux marrons alors que le brun aux yeux marrons interprétera un blond aux yeux bleus... amusant xD...


	9. Chapitre 8

« Vous perdez votre temps Holmes. »

Cela faisait près de trois quart d'heures que Watson observait les deux hommes s'affronter du regard et verbalement, l'un essayant de faire craquer l'autre. Le Prêtre tentait de le faire partir sinon se taire le logicien, qui, lui, tentait de lui extorquer des informations. Il avait appris à ses dépens que les vampires ne semblaient pas pouvoir lire les pensées les uns des autres.

« Je ne pense pas que cela soit le cas. J'ai toujours ce que je désire.

- Comme vous l'avez remarqué, je ne suis pas, plus humain. J'ai sûrement bien plus d'expérience que vous en ce qui concerne la vie, je suis de très loin votre aîné.

- Réellement? Voilà déjà une information, vous n'êtes pas un jeune vampire. »

Le visage de Père Jasper se renferma un peu plus. Il semblait perdre patience mais pourtant il gardait son sang froid et demeurait calme. Il savait parfaitement que s'il s'emportait, il laisserait certainement échapper d'autres informations qu'il ne désirait pas divulguer. Holmes aurait vite fait de les exploiter, de le travailler pour lui en arracher d'autres ou en tirer des conclusions. Watson sentait son malaise grandir de minute en minute ainsi pris au milieu de cet affrontement. Soudain, la voix grave du Prêtre se durcit et se refroidit un peu plus alors qu'il prononçait des mots, qu'il l'espérait, allaient stopper leur conversation là où elle était.

« Cela ne veut certainement rien dire pour vous, mais il y a certaines choses que je n'ai pas le droit de divulguer car j'en ai fait le serment. Évidemment, cela vous indiffère totalement, vous pensez que votre curiosité vous donne le droit de tenter de briser mes promesses que j'ai juré de tenir jusqu'à ma mort. Il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux ne pas révéler pour le bien de l'humanité ainsi que celui de toutes les autres créatures qui peuvent peupler cette terre. Vous venez me voir avec des questions auxquelles je ne peux décemment pas répondre sans révéler des secrets que j'ai promis de taire jusqu'à ma mort si un jour je la vois. »

Holmes observa sans broncher l'homme face à lui réciter son discours. Alors que le Prêtre lui parlait, il tira sa pipe de sa poche pour la bourrer de tabac et la placer entre ses lèvres tandis qu'il esquissait un sourire, dévoilant ainsi ses crocs redoutables et laissant échapper un léger rire aussi amusé qu'agacé.

« Vous tentez de nous donner des leçons. Mais vos sermons tout comme votre âme sonnent creux. Vous vous défendez en clamant que vous "protégez" certains secrets. Je me suis toujours demandé en quoi ces secrets pouvaient être plus importants que des êtres de chair et de sang. Cela ne m'étonne pas que vous ne vouliez rien dire, après tout, la religion est basée sur le mensonge et la dissimulation.

- Ne blasphémez pas dans un lieu Saint.

- Mais je suis un être malsain. Les vampires sont la représentation vivante du péché, de la luxure, du pouvoir. Je me demande comment pouvez-vous avoir le culot de me parler de Sainteté alors que vous êtes vous aussi une incarnation du péché. Vous n'êtes pas meilleur que moi au fond, nous le savons tous les deux, donc je vous prierai de cesser de tenter de me faire croire le contraire.

- Je n'ai jamais dit de telles choses. De mon point de vu, nous sommes tous égaux.

- C'est donc pour cela que vous pensez être mieux placé pour connaître certains secrets et que d'autres ne le méritent pas? »

Père Jasper prit une profonde inspiration. Il savait que Holmes tentait de le faire tourner en bourrique.

« Je sais ce que vous tentez retirer de ce dialogue de sourd, vous tentez de me pousser à bout mais cela n'arrivera pas. »

Holmes adressa un large sourire au prêtre. Sa pipe toujours entre ses dents, ses crocs semblaient briller tout comme ses yeux. Son expression satisfaite et amusée était autant due au fait qu'il savait que son coriace adversaire semblait commencer à céder, qu'à la tension et l'énervement qui semblait commencer à le gagner. Le logicien trouvait cela particulièrement amusant de voir cet homme perdre son sang froid, il était curieux de savoir à quoi il pouvait bien ressembler lorsqu'il se transformait et prenait sa forme sanguinaire.

Cette conversation n'aurait pas de fin, Watson le savait. Les deux immortels semblaient aussi têtus l'un que l'autre. Il s'approcha de son ami pour poser une main sur son épaule, lui faisant signe d'abandonner.

« Cessez de tourmenter ce pauvre homme Holmes. Vous savez parfaitement qu'il ne vous dira rien, du moins ce soir et d'autant plus si vous vous adressez à lui ainsi. »

Le détective poussa un léger soupir alors que le prêtre semblait retrouver un état de calme froid qui lui donnait autant de charme qu'une porte de prison. Holmes dériva le regard pour fumer tranquillement sa pipe, n'accordant dorénavant plus aucune attention aux deux hommes présents avec lui, partant dans la contemplation des lieux.

Père Jasper, lui, porta son attention sur le médecin qui accompagnait le logicien. Il était pâle, trop pâle pour un humain pour être en bonne santé. Il respirait profondément mais le dissimulait du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Il semblait épuisé, même prêt à tomber. Holmes ne semblait pas le remarquer, ou s'il le remarquait, il n'y prêtait aucune attention. Il s'approcha de Watson pour prendre son bras du geste le plus doux possible.

« Vous êtes dans un état terrible mon fils. Vous devriez vous reposer, ma chambre est à votre disposition. »

Holmes attrapa l'autre bras de son ami d'un geste dur, presque violent, usant d'une poigne désagréablement puissante. Il tira brutalement le médecin vers lui.

« Mon ami va parfaitement bien.

- Il est évident que non. Je ne tente pas d'amadouer votre ami, je lui propose un repos immédiat, ce dont il a visiblement besoin. À être un vampire, vous en oubliez que les êtres humains ont des limites Holmes. Il n'est pas comme vous et moi, il a besoin de repos et maintenant. »

Sans décolérer ni changer d'expression, le détective lâcha le bras de Watson qui semblait perdu.

« Je peux parfaitement rentrer chez moi.

- J'insiste pour que vous restiez en ces lieux au moins ce soir.

- Il vous a dit qu'il allait bien. »

Le ton agressif attira à Holmes le regard menaçant du Prêtre qui garda tout de même son calme en lâchant le bras du médecin.

« Je vous dis qu'il est près de la rupture. Vous faut-il que je le prouve?

- Je vous regarde. »

Holmes fumait toujours nerveusement sa pipe calée entre ses mâchoires serrées. Les filets de fumée qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres pour caresser ses joues en s'échappant dans les airs lui donnaient d'autant plus des airs de démon. Il croisa les bras sur son torse en signe d'impatience. Père Jasper n'y prêta aucune attention, portant toute la sienne sur Watson qui semblait toujours perdu.

« Prenez de profondes inspirations. »

Le médecin adressa un regard empli de questions au prêtre avant de lui obéir. Au bout de plusieurs secondes et inspirations, Père Jasper lui fit signe de couper sa respiration. Holmes fronça les sourcils en observant son ami. Son regard semblait soudainement absolument vide, il semblait totalement inconscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Le prêtre posa simplement son index et son majeur d'une main sur son torse pour le pousser doucement. Watson perdit l'équilibre, ce qui le fit reculer de quelques pas avant de tomber par terre, totalement déboussolé. Lui-même ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer. Il avait eu comme une absence et à présent, il lui semblait que son crâne allait exploser, il avait un peu plus de mal à respirer à présent. Père Jasper adressa un regard dur au logicien en lui désignant son ami. Holmes trouva cela étrange que, malgré le fait qu'il venait de prouver qu'il avait raison, surtout face à lui, le prêtre ne semblait exprimer aucune fierté.

« À présent, dites-moi qu'il est en parfaite santé. »

Père Jasper poussa un soupir exaspéré en s'approchant du médecin toujours à terre qu'il aida à se relever en adressant un nouveau regard peu amical à Holmes.

« Je pense avoir déjà vu plus efficace comme ami. Cessez de rester planté sur vos pieds à ne rien faire, aidez-le à marcher jusqu'à ma chambre et éteignez votre pipe, vous êtes dans une église, pas dans un vulgaire Bouge. »

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard quelques secondes durant lesquelles Holmes serrait de plus en plus les dents. Il retira sa pipe de ses lèvres et s'approcha de son ami pour passer un bras dans son dos mais celui-ci se recula pour l'en empêcher.

« Écoutez, je vais bien. Je suis juste un peu fatigué, sans plus. Il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter ni de raison pour me garder ici, de plus, je peux très bien marcher seul. »

Holmes se contenta de passer un bras dans le dos du médecin, ne lui laissant donc aucun choix. Il le guida jusqu'à la chambre du prêtre où Watson s'assit sur le lit. Watson se sentait profondément gêné. En plus d'être passé pour un imbécile, tomber ainsi sans raison à cause d'une simple petite pression était ridicule, il fallait l'avouer. Il se sentait mal à l'aise qu'on lui porte tant d'attentions et surtout d'avoir mis son ami dans l'embarras en laissant cet homme le remettre à sa place sans ménagement.

Le prêtre quitta les lieux quelques instants avant de revenir avec un verre d'un liquide translucide et rosé qu'il tendit à Watson. Holmes le regarda faire, adossé au mur en face de son ami, silencieux. Le médecin avait la très désagréable impression que le logicien le jugeait du regard, il avait presque l'impression qu'il le toisait de haut en bas. Watson releva les yeux vers lui, attendant une approbation de sa part pour boire le verre d'un liquide inconnu qu'on lui tendait. Le léger hochement de la tête du détective le poussa à boire le liquide d'une traite. Il grimaça quand au goût étrange que celui-ci avait. Père Jasper lui reprit le verre avant de commencer à quitter les lieux.

« Reposez-vous mon fils, vous en avez grand besoin. Quand à vous, suivez-moi, il faut que nous parlions. »

Holmes adressa un dernier regard au médecin assis sur le lit qui le suivait des yeux avant de passer la porte avec le prêtre. Il suivit celui-ci jusqu'à la salle des prières. À peine furent-ils entrés que l'homme de Dieu tourna les talons pour lui faire face.

« Depuis combien de temps est-il votre Calice? »

Le détective resta silencieux quelques secondes avant de répondre.

« Je devine que "Calice" est un mot faisant référence à un humain qui nourrit un vampire de son sang. Quelques semaines.

- À quelle fréquence?

- Cela dépend, environs deux fois par semaine, parfois moins, parfois plus, cela dépend des efforts que j'accomplis.

- Y a-t-il eu une augmentation inexpliquée de cette fréquence ces derniers temps? »

Le détective fronça les sourcils une seconde avant de répondre.

« Oui effectivement, je l'ai remarqué. »

Les yeux verts clairs de l'homme face à lui se durcirent un peu plus.

« Hé bien, sachez qu'encore un mois grand maximum à ce rythme-là et votre ami sera mort. »

Holmes sentit une sensation d'horreur lui traverser la tête, la colonne vertébrale pour finir par se loger au niveau de son cœur mort.

« Même le plus grand des détectives peut être berné lorsqu'un humain qu'il apprécie fait tout ce qu'il est en mesure de faire pour paraître tenir le coup et être en bonne santé. Il prend des anti-anémiques, beaucoup trop mais cela ne suffit pas à régénérer tout son sang, il ne peut aller plus vite que sa nature. Il prend aussi des tonus pour tenir sur ses jambes. Son sang est de plus en plus pauvre, c'est pour cela qu'il ne vous nourrit plus assez et que vous avez besoin de plus en plus de sang. De plus, son sang étant pauvre, il ne transporte plus assez de l'oxygène dont il a tant besoin dans son corps. C'est pour cela qu'il respirait avec difficulté, et ce test que j'ai fait était pour vous montrer qu'il n'a plus assez d'oxygène montant dans son cerveau pour le faire tenir debout. Rien qu'en enchaînant quelques profondes respirations et un arrêt de quelques secondes, cela à suffit à provoquer une absence, son cerveau s'est déconnecté quelques instants. Plus vous buvez son sang, plus il à besoin de ces médicaments, plus il est faible, plus son sang est pauvre, plus vous avez besoin de boire... ce cercle vicieux aurait fini par le tuer en un mois grand maximum, vu son état actuel. Soit d'anémie, soit son sang trop pauvre aurait fini par avoir raison de lui sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. »

L'expression de Holmes resta dure et renfermée mais ses prunelles havanes incapables de se fixer ni de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit trahissaient son état de trouble et d'incompréhension. Si de telles choses était vraies, il aurait dû les voir, encore plus en étant un vampire.

« Ce n'est pas que vous ne l'avez pas vu, c'est que vous ne vouliez pas voir. »

Le logicien planta ses yeux dans ceux du prêtre dont la voix s'était faite plus douce. Il semblait s'amadouer à présent mais il n'avait plus le cœur à lui faire avouer ce pourquoi il était venu. L'idée que Watson aurait pu mourir ainsi sans qu'il ne sache réellement pourquoi, à cause du traitement qu'il lui infligeait, semblait rendre douloureux son cœur métaphorique. En tant qu'homme de logique terre à terre, même dans un moment ou le fait qu'il soit "en vie" défie toute les lois de la nature, il ne pouvait concevoir que le cœur, cet organe palpitant chez l'être humain, puisse créer une telle sensation, cela venait sûrement du cerveau qui sécrétait une quelconque hormone, ce n'était qu'une réaction chimique comme une autre même si l'on n'avait pas encore percé ses mystères.

Même si sa haine envers l'humanité se voyait dangereusement grandissante, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de continuer de se sentir attaché à Watson. Il ignorait réellement si cela était lié au fait qu'il se nourrissait de lui ou qu'il était un lien entre lui et la société, ce qu'il avait d'ailleurs toujours été, ou encore leur amitié si longue et solide. Sûrement un mélange de tout ceci. Quoi qu'il puisse en être, il n'avait pas envie de le perdre, il en avait même peur. Il était le seul être humain pour lequel il ressentait de l'empathie ou même un quelconque sentiment. En fait, il l'avait toujours été mais sa nouvelle nature avait encore accentué tout cela.

Il se demandait ce que cela devait lui faire de voir son meilleur ami devenir un monstre à tous les sens du terme un peu plus chaque jour.

Il n'osait pas l'imaginer, pas de son point de vue en tous les cas. Watson n'était pas quelqu'un de précieux et encore moins d'efféminé autant dans son physique que dans ses manières, loin de là, mais il avait une telle empathie, une telle sensibilité et une telle douceur avec son prochain, tout cela était si rare à voir chez un homme -tout comme chez une femme- car lui était vrai. Il n'avait rien à gagner à rester avec le détective excentrique de Baker Street, il avait même tout à perdre, mais malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu faire et faisait encore pour le faire tourner en bourrique, il restait toujours à ses côtés, il restait sa conscience, son lien avec l'humanité. Jamais il ne s'était moqué ou ne l'avait abandonné, même quand il quittait Baker Street, Holmes savait qu'il y aurait toujours quelqu'un pour penser à lui et qui passerait le voir que ce soit les jours, les semaines ou les mois suivants.

« Toute humanité ne vous a pas encore quitté. Vous avez tenté de le protéger, n'est-ce pas? Mais l'on n'arrive à protéger personne dans ce bas monde... plus tôt vous comprendrez cela, mieux ce sera. »

Ces mots qu'il avait prononcés sonnaient à ses oreilles comme la métaphore répugnante d'un progrès sans joie.

Le détective se concentra sur les yeux de Père Jasper qui semblait baisser sa garde, il n'était plus sur la défensive mais encore une fois, la volonté d'en profiter lui faisait encore défaut.

« Vous ne perdrez pas tout ce qu'il reste "d'humain" en vous tant qu'il sera à vos côtés. Être humain n'a pas de rapport avec ce que l'on est mais qui on est. Le mal, c'est quelque chose de toujours possible. Et le bien, c'est quelque chose d'éternellement difficile. »

Le prêtre s'éloigna pour aller s'approcher d'un des bancs proche de l'autel de Dieu pour s'y asseoir. Il désigna la place à coté de lui mais Holmes ne semblait pas vouloir le rejoindre.

« Asseyez-vous, nous allons discuter. Cela sert à ça les églises. Traîner un passé sombre vers un futur lumineux et le détruire. »

Le détective approcha de quelques pas méfiants avant que Père Jasper ne lui désigne une nouvelle fois le banc.

« Venez, asseyez-vous. »

Holmes finit par accepter, il s'assit aux côté de l'homme en noir. Il releva les yeux pour regarder avec insistance le crucifix face à eux.

« Lors de notre première rencontre, vous m'aviez avoué ne pas croire en Dieu. Qu'est-ce qu'un homme qui ne croit pas en lui fait donc à son service? »

Le prêtre ne put retenir un léger rire. Il avait entendu parler de Sherlock Holmes mais il ne l'aurait pas pensé si perspicace face à lui.

« Effectivement, je ne crois pas en Dieu. Mais tous ceux qui viennent ici ne le font pas uniquement pour trouver Dieu, d'ailleurs vous faites partie de ceux qui ne viennent pas pour lui.

- Pourquoi alors?

- L'espoir. Tout simplement l'espoir. Ce n'est pas à propos de Dieu ou des hommes... je vois tant de gens perdus, désespérés... mais être perdu est si proche d'être trouvé. Ils viennent parce qu'ils désirent se sortir de leur problèmes, ils désirent se faire aider, se faire soigner, se faire guérir. Ils veulent vivre. Tant qu'ils ont encore ce désir, je peux quelque chose pour eux. Ils sont juste perdus et je me dois de leur montrer un endroit où les guider. Je ne suis pas non plus un prêtre comme un autre, j'accepte tous ceux qui viennent me voir, qu'ils soient humains ou "monstres". La plupart des autres vous auraient déjà brûlé vif.

- Je vous ai pourtant vu tuer Dracula.

- Ce n'est pas la même chose et cela, je ne peux encore une fois pas vous en parler. »

Un silence s'installa quelques secondes avant que Holmes ne reprenne la parole.

« Alors c'est vrai? Vous ne croyez réellement pas en Dieu?

- Dieu... n'existe pas. Mais vous devez accepter qu'il y a des choses que l'on ne peut expliquer... des choses hors de toute portée de compréhension, des choses que même vous ne pouvez connaître. Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous avoue que la relation profonde que vous vivez avec cet homme, qui vous lient l'un à l'autre le docteur Watson et vous, est une des rares choses qui me permettent de garder ma croyance, si ce n'est en l'humanité, le monde dans lequel nous vivons.

- Un vampire qui a foi en l'humanité... même de mon vivant, lorsque j'étais humain, je n'ai jamais eu foi en elle.

- C'est faux. Si vous n'y aviez pas cru ne serait-ce qu'un instant, cet homme ne serait jamais entré dans votre vie et jamais vous ne l'auriez aimé. »

Holmes se tut. Il n'esquissa plus un mouvement, son expression resta impassible et renfermée, ce qui fit souffrir le prêtre. Il était évident que le logicien n'aimait ni parler sentiments ni être confrontés à ceux-ci. Sûrement parce que eux aussi étaient une des rares choses qui pouvaient échapper à son contrôle. Il garda le silence pour ne pas que le détective ne se renferme comme une huître mais à sa plus grande surprise, c'est lui qui reprit la parole.

« Je ne serai jamais en mesure de lui donner ce dont il a besoin et ce qu'il désire.

- Une famille? »

Le silence qui suivit ainsi que l'expression éternellement impassible du détective valida la réponse du prêtre.

« Il est possible que si vous le laissiez choisir, ce soit vous qu'il choisisse.

- Il est déjà parti.

- Mais il est revenu. »

Holmes se tut encore un instant.

« S'il est revenu, c'est qu'il savait qu'avec vous, il serait toujours soutenu et il y aurait toujours une place pour lui à vos côtés. Il venait et pour vous et par espoir encore une fois, comme ceux qui viennent en ces lieux. Dans ses yeux, vous êtes sans aucun doute l'équivalent de Dieu, il croit en vous. »

Le logicien se tut encore une fois face à ses paroles, il sourit puis rit doucement à l'idée que quelqu'un soit en train de parler de ce genre de choses avec lui, un prêtre qui plus est.

« Je ne pense pas que notre sort soit si atroce que cela, il y a bien des manières de le rendre vivable. C'est la nuit qu'il est beau de croire en la lumière. »

Le rire du détective se fit un peu plus sonore à ces paroles.

« Vous aurez réponse à tout, n'est-ce pas?

- En plus d'être prêtre, j'ai aussi quelques années de plus que vous qui m'ont permis de développer la faculté d'avoir souvent des réponses à ce que l'on me dit.

- Si vous avez réponse à tout, que suis-je censé faire par rapport à l'état de mon ami et occasionnellement collègue? »

Le prêtre se tut quelques instants pour réfléchir avant de proposer une réponse au logicien.

« Il est évident que vous ne pouvez pas indéfiniment vous nourrir sur le docteur Watson, sinon il le paiera de sa vie. Néanmoins, vous n'êtes pas obligé de vous jeter au cou des passants. »

Holmes tourna les yeux vers Père Jasper qui commençait à s'activer. Il prit une de ses mains dans l'autre pour tirer sur le gant noir qui la cachait. La main se dévoila, fine, aux ongles longs et pointus. Sa paume était couverte de bandages. Il les déroula, dévoilant graduellement une tache rouge. Il retira la compresse qui recouvrait le centre de sa paume et le dos de sa main pour dévoilé un stigmate. Soudain, les images de leur première rencontre lui revinrent en tête.

« C'est cela que vous alliez me dévoiler cette nuit là, n'est-ce pas? Mais vous avez remis votre gant en place.

- C'est exact... voyez-vous monsieur Holmes, je porte ces stigmates depuis avant même ma transformation. Le sang qui en coule a toujours eu des vertus guérisseuses. Même si je sais que normalement du sang contenu dans un récipient perd toute qualité nutritive, mais vous ne perdrez rien à essayer. »

Père Jasper reposa les compresses sur les deux côtés de sa blessure avant de soigneusement enrouler les bandages autour de sa main.

« J'utilise déjà les qualités du sang de ces stigmates intarissables, que l'on pourrait qualifier de Divin. À chaque messe, je trempe mes mains dans le vin de communion, cela suffit à soulager ceux qui en boivent. Vous avez même vu ses effets, j'en ai versé quelques gouttes dans de l'eau pure afin que votre ami en boive, c'est la seule chose qui puisse le sauver et le remettre sur pieds presque automatiquement.

- Cela ne risque pas de le transformer en vampire?

- Non. Il faudrait qu'il boive votre sang pour cela, pas le mien et le sang qui coule de mes mains n'est pas vampirique.

- Comment avez-vous eu ces stigmates? »

Le prêtre finit d'enrouler les bandages autour de ses mains en silence.

« Cela fait encore partie des choses que je ne peux vous dire pour le secret que je garde mais aussi par pudeur car cela est lié à ma vie d'antan. »

Holmes poussa un léger soupir de frustration à ces mots.

« Avant que vous ne deveniez un vampire. Je me demande qu'est-ce qui vous a valu d'être expédié dans cette antichambre de l'Enfer. Quel âge avez-vous?

- Pourquoi voulez-vous le savoir?

- Simple curiosité. »

Le prêtre sourit en coin un instant en remettant son gant.

« J'ai trois cent quatre-vingt quatre ans. »

Holmes effectua un rapide calcul mental avant de se redresser avec un léger sourire victorieux.

« J'avais deviné aux habits que vous portiez sous votre soutane lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés que vous deviez avoir vécu votre jeunesse au début du dix-septième siècle.

- Vous vous réjouissez beaucoup trop de vos petites victoires. Jamais je n'ai vu si fier, mégalomane et imbu de sa personne que vous-même dans ma longue vie. »

Holmes se mit à rire, les yeux pétillants de malice et de fierté.

« Venant de vous, c'est un compliment. Et puis, il n'y a qu'un seul Sherlock Holmes.

- Je serais tenté de dire "heureusement".

- Mais vous ne le direz pas. »

Le logicien se leva rapidement avant de partir sans un mot ni explication.

« Où allez-vous?

- Voir mon cher médiocre médecin. »

Père Jasper poussa un léger soupir en s'appuyant un peu plus contre le dossier du banc en croisant les bras sur son torse. Holmes n'eut pas de mal à retrouver la chambre dans laquelle son ami se reposait. Il l'espionna quelques secondes, Watson ne dormait pas, il était allongé sur le dos, il observait le plafond d'un regard soucieux. Le détective toqua à la porte ouverte sans le lâcher des yeux. Le médecin dériva les yeux vers l'intrus. Après avoir reconnu son ami, il se redressa soudainement alors que celui-ci entrait sans fermer la porte.

Le logicien remarqua que Watson avait déjà repris des couleurs, il semblait en bien meilleure santé que plus tôt. Holmes se sentait idiot de ne pas l'avoir remarqué, lui à qui jamais rien n'échappait, il aurait dû le voir, d'autant plus qu'il avait certains pouvoirs à présent. Quelque part, il se sentait rassuré de pouvoir encore ressentir ces sentiments, même s'ils n'étaient envers qu'un seul et même être humain. Il s'assit aux côtés du médecin qui était à présent lui aussi sur le rebord du lit.

« Comment vous sentez-vous?

- Mieux. Beaucoup mieux.

- Vous auriez dû me dire que vous alliez mal.

- Je ne m'en rendais pas réellement compte moi-même.

- Un médecin qui n'arrive même pas à se rendre compte qu'il est au bord de la mort? Je réitère, vous êtes un médecin absolument médiocre. »

Watson soupira discrètement en levant les yeux au ciel. Cela faisait longtemps.

« Je n'ai plus besoin de boire votre sang. »

Le médecin tourna brusquement la tête de son ami pour l'interroger du regard.

« Le prêtre m'a proposé une autre solution. C'est à tester, nous verrons ce que cela donne. Mais il refuse toujours de répondre à mes questions qui pourraient trahir son "secret".

- Je vois. »

Holmes regarda un instant son ami. Il semblait se sentir coupable, idiot, même légèrement en colère. Le logicien sourit largement, dévoilant ses crocs luisant d'une lueur dangereuse et tranchante comme du métal aux flammes de la bougie qui éclairait faiblement la pièce.

« Seriez-vous jaloux?

- Non! Je...

- Je vous rappelle que je peux lire dans vos pensées Watson. »

Le médecin soupira en détournant le regard.

« L'idée que je puisse boire le sang d'un autre homme vous déplaît? »

Watson resta silencieux plusieurs secondes, les mouvements de sa gorge montraient qu'il devait faire des efforts pour déglutir.

« Oui...

- Pourtant, il faudra vous y faire. Je ne tiens pas à ce que vous nous quittiez. Néanmoins, je pourrai toujours de temps en temps vous voler quelques gouttes afin de me tenir au courant de vos pensées et de vos rêves. Je prends grand plaisir à les lire et les relire. »

Watson ferma les yeux une seconde, gêné face aux paroles du détective, il savait parfaitement ce dont Holmes lui parlait. Il sentit une main aux ongles pointus attraper sa mâchoire pour lui tourner le visage. Il sentit ensuite les lèvres froides mais d'une douceur incroyable de son ami se poser sur le coin de ses lèvres en prenant bien soin d'éviter tout contact avec celles-ci. Watson sentit sa bouche et sa gorge s'assécher face à cette torture et son corps tout entier réagir. Il tenta de capturer ses lèvres mais le détective lui tenait fermement le visage. Celui-ci se contenta de lui donner quelques baisers autour et dans la naissance du cou, refusant toujours de lui offrir ses lèvres sa bouche. Il finit par se séparer de lui pour regarder le médecin dans les yeux. Les lèvres entrouvertes, les pupilles dilatées, il semblait n'attendre qu'un mot de lui pour se mettre à genoux.

« Quand la passion devient obsession, elle vous consume et cela peut-être fatal. »

Holmes libéra sa mâchoire avant de se laisser tomber en arrière pour s'allonger sur le lit, les bras croisés derrières la tête.

« J'ai besoin de vous. Vous gardez les hommes comme moi honnêtes. Enfin, autant qu'ils peuvent l'être.

- Je crois en vous. Vous n'êtes pas un homme mauvais.

- Pourquoi avez-vous tant foi en moi?

- Non, je n'ai pas foi en vous. La foi est ce que nous ressentons pour des choses qui n'existent pas. Vous, vous êtes réel. Et je crois en vous. »

Holmes ne répondit pas, il se contenta de fixer le plafond. Watson sourit doucement, son ami ne changerait donc jamais, les sentiments l'horripileraient toujours autant tout au long de sa vie et Dieu seul savait combien elle serait longue. Le médecin s'allongea à moitié aux cotés du logicien, s'appuyant sur un coude pour observer son ami, ce léger sourire toujours sur les lèvres. Sans même lui adresser ne serait-ce qu'un début de regard, le détective lui adressa la parole.

« Pourquoi ce petit sourire victorieux docteur?

- Rien. Peut-être du soulagement.

- Du soulagement?

- J'ai la confirmation que vous êtes toujours là et qu'il y a encore quelque chose à sauver. »

* * *

Voilàààà pour ce chapitre qui s'est fait attendre je sais xD... et il se passe pas grand chose je sais XD! Il se passera plus de trucs dans le prochain mais bon celui là, déjà je savais pas trop comment le commencer et ensuite, pas beaucoup de temps, pas mal de stress ces temps-ci... en passant je suis allé visiter un endroit pour vous lecteurs \o/... mais je ne peux pas vous dire où je suis allé sinon on va me faire des théories étranges x'D.

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai fait quelques petites découvertes amusantes \o/. Déjà on m'a passé un livre très intéressant "The Holmes/Dracula File" de Fred Saberhagen. Dedans, Dracula enquête main dans la main avec Sherlock Holmes et ils finissent par découvrir qu'ils sont de la même famille (c'est vrai que c'est étrange de voir qu'en fait ils se ressemblent énormément physiquement je trouve).

Conan Doyle ou l'ophtalmo qui s'ennuie.

En fait, on vous fait croire que Conan Doyle tenait le rôle de Watson... mais en fait, c'est un Holmes en puissance (ou peut-être que Watson est un gentleman à l'extérieur mais un beau salaud en vrai... ?)

Je savais déjà que Conan Doyle croyait aux fées et à quelques créatures magique dont il a voulu prouver l'existence (il a notamment appuyé des fillettes quand elles ont ramené des photos de "fées").

En fait, plus j'en apprends sur lui, plus je me rends compte que Conan Doyle, c'était le genre d'homme qui se disait "sont-ils assez cons pour y croire ?"

Conan Doyle a fait croire au monde la supercherie qui aurait fait rire da Vinci. Il a prit le crâne d'un singe et la mâchoire d'un homme, il a fait croire a beaucoup de scientifiques qu'il avait découvert une nouvelle race.

Bram Stoker (comme Conan Doyle encore une fois) allait dans des soirées où on essayait de communiquer avec les morts. Il a aussi utilisé certains côtés des loups garous pour faire le comte.

**Mimi :** J'ai d'jà fait du gnagnan XD ? Je n'aime pas le guimauve ça m'énerve et puis ces deux personnages n'ont rien de guimauve, les rendre ainsi serait une insulte voir même un blasphème x). Hé bien j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi quand tu ouvrira ton ordinateur. Je suis content si mes trois autres fics sur Sherlock Holmes t'ont plus, ce sont les meilleurs que j'ai put écrire :)


	10. Chapitre 9

Les deux amis passèrent le reste de la nuit et la journée entière dans cette chambre dissimulée à l'abri de toute lumière du jour. Ils ne pourraient pas rentrer durant la journée, ils y étaient donc piégés jusqu'à la nuit tombée. Ils avaient pensé avant que Watson ne s'assoupisse sur le lit, que cela leur causerait quelques ennuis. Ils n'avaient pas pensé que l'épuisement du médecin le ferait dormir jusqu'à tard.

Holmes, lui, n'avait pas fermé l'œil. Il vivait la nuit à présent et il n'avait besoin que de peu de sommeil. Il ne ressentait aucune fatigue ce jour-là, il resta éveillé. Plusieurs heures durant, il resta silencieux, immobile, presque comme un prédateur espionnant sa proie. Il était allongé sur le côté et observait presque avec fascination son ami dormir. Absolument aucun détail ne lui échappait, jusqu'au plus insignifiant. Il releva chaque froncement de sourcils, chaque début de sourire, chaque mouvement qu'il faisait pour se tourner, toujours du même côté d'ailleurs, l'intérieur du lit, ainsi Holmes pouvait continuer son observation. Chaque mouvement qu'il faisait pour se sentir plus confortable, qu'il mette son bras derrière sa tête ou qu'il se recroqueville presque quand il était sur le côté, qu'il ramène ses jambes à son corps, tienne ses bras contre lui en baissant légèrement la tête. Chaque respiration, quand elle ralentissait, quand elle accélérait, toujours très légèrement, lorsqu'elle était stable. Les presque imperceptibles vibrations de son torse dues aux ondes de choc de son cœur qui battait contre ses côtes. Il y avait tant à observer, il était incroyable de se rendre compte qu'un homme simplement endormi puisse engendrer une quasi fascination. D'autant plus quand le physique de cet homme était loin d'être désagréable.

Holmes aurait presque craint de le déranger, quelques secondes parfois, il désirait qu'il ne se réveille jamais tant il était intéressant de l'observer. Il approcha une main, ayant en pour projet de toucher une de ses joues chaudes. Lorsque ses doigts gelés touchèrent la peau douce et tendre de la joue de Watson, celui-ci grimaça une seconde en fronçant les sourcils, sursautant dans son sommeil en s'éloignant du contact désagréable. Au bout de quelques secondes, toujours endormi, il sembla reconnaître le logicien. Son visage se détendit, esquissant même une naissance de sourire. Il appuya sa joue contre les doigts froids avec une expression paisible et un soupir bienheureux. La griffe de l'index du détective caressa d'une traite la courbe de sa mâchoire jusqu'à son menton avant qu'il décide de se lever du lit.

Il sortit ensuite de la chambre après avoir passé son manteau. Il remarqua que le couloir où était la chambre était sombre mais à la fin de celui-ci, qui n'était qu'à cinq mètres de lui, la lumière du jour éclairait la salle de prière. Il grimaça à la vue des rayons du soleil qui lui firent pousser une plainte dans un grognement inhumain. Il s'enfonça à l'opposé dans l'obscurité du couloir sans fenêtre. Il se demandait où pouvait être le prêtre à présent. Sans doute était-il sorti la veille et qu'il avait trouvé refuge autre part pour la journée. Peut-être qu'il était dans une des pièces de l'église ou dans ses souterrains. Il n'avait aucune envie de le voir en cet instant, ce soir, il tenterait de nouveau de le convaincre à parler. Il eut un léger rire en repensant au soir de sa transformation. Père Jasper était venu vers lui en commençant à retirer son gant pour le soigner grâce au sang de ses stigmates, mais il l'avait remis instantanément, décidant de le condamner à mort pour l'empêcher de découvrir des secrets dans lesquels il était à présent plongé. Et cela était loin de lui suffire.

Holmes prit bien soin d'ouvrir chaque porte pour jeter un œil à ce qu'elles cachaient. Évidemment, il avait le réflexe de tirer un coin de son manteau devant son visage d'un bras au cas où un rayon de soleil ne traverse une fenêtre mais il n'y en avait aucune. Soudain, les choses devinrent plus intéressantes lorsqu'il tourna la poignée d'une porte qui lui résista : elle était fermée à clef. Jusque-là, elle était la seule, elle devait receler quelque chose de particulièrement intéressant. N'ayant pas perdu ses habitudes de fouineur têtu, le logicien s'activa à crocheter la serrure qui lui résista encore une bonne dizaine de secondes. Lorsque la poignée accepta de se tourner, il ouvrit la porte pour découvrir que cet endroit n'était rien de plus que l'office du prêtre.

Face à lui se trouvait un bureau en bois ainsi que trois chaises. Une d'un coté de la table, deux de l'autre. Les murs étaient invisibles derrière des étagères de livres, la plupart semblait dater même s'il y en avait certains qui paraissaient récents. Sur le bureau reposaient, éparpillés dans un désordre digne de lui, des feuilles manuscrites de rapports. Holmes nota pourtant qu'il n'y avait aucune étagère comportant quelconques dossiers, ils devaient venir d'un endroit dissimulé et s'il y avait une raison de les cacher, ils devaient être très intéressants à lire. Le détective approcha du bureau pour observer les feuilles. Un rictus bien vite suivi d'un léger rire montrèrent sa satisfaction en remarquant l'emblème saint qui dominait les pages. Il venait de découvrir des documents, des rapports gardés secrets par le Vatican ainsi que toutes les églises sous sa sainte domination.

Il garda les documents en mains en jetant un œil sur le bureau qui était couvert d'autres dossiers ouverts. Rapidement, ses yeux habitués à relever les moindres détails lui firent remarquer que l'emblème que les feuilles portaient n'étaient pas tous les mêmes. Il devait y avoir plus d'une soixantaine de dossier ouverts et fermés. Plus d'une quarantaine portaient une croix blanche, près d'une vingtaine une croix blanche qui semblait lumineuse bien que l'on aurait pu confondre cela avec un effacement de l'encre mais Holmes ne se laissait pas berner ainsi, l'encre sur le reste des pages était normal, il eut donc rapidement fait le tri entre les différentes croix. Plus intéressant encore, il n'y avait que deux dossiers qui portaient une croix noire. L'un d'entre eux en portait une grossièrement raturée qui avait été remplacée par une croix lumineuse. Intrigué et curieux, il ouvrit le dossier qui semblait sévèrement dater. Les feuilles abîmées portaient la marque du temps, pourtant le manque de poussière lui laissait deviner qu'il avait souvent été ouvert. L'encre s'effaçait, elle avait presque totalement disparu à certains endroits.

Reportage d'information 55-42, première partie

... décembre 1...

Aux alentours de la ville d'Edimbourg, on a vu croître la réputation de Saint d'un individu de mauvaise vie. La rumeur parlait de miracles, de lévitation et même de ... la suspicion d'un cas de Troisième Hypothèse a conduit à l'intervention de deux membres de la Congrégation pour la cause des Saints : ... et Gabriel Amadeo. La jeune personne a été amenée pour interrogatoire dans les locaux du Saint Office.

Dans les jours suivants, ... prostitué fut déplacé dans le cadre du dossier 47-11... suite de... perdit la vie. Plusieurs jours après sa mort, il s'avéra que...

« Que faites-vous ici?! »

Holmes sursauta à cette interruption, plongé dans sa lecture et sa tentative de déchiffrer l'encre presque inexistante. Père Jasper était sur le pas de la porte, il le regardait à présent, portant une expression de profonde colère sur le visage. Ses traits avaient perdu toute leur douceur. Sa forme sanguinaire semblait bien plus impressionnante que celle que lui-même pouvait avoir, sûrement car cet air démoniaque tranchait avec le visage habituel, presque angélique du prêtre. Il bondit littéralement sur Holmes pour lui arracher le dossier des mains. Le logicien prit tout de même le temps de lancer un dernier coup d'œil rapide vers le bureau pour regarder le deuxième dossier qui portait une croix noire. C'était bien ce qu'il pensait, il portait les numéros 47-11.

« Je ne vous permets pas de vous introduire dans mon office! Je travaille ici!

- Vous n'êtes pas qu'un simple prêtre, n'est-ce pas? »

Père Jasper se dressa sur ses jambes de toute sa hauteur pour planter ses prunelles vertes aux pupilles oblongues de colère dans celles havanes du détective.

« Et en quoi cela vous concerne-t-il?

- "La Congrégation pour la cause des Saints"? Vous faites partie de ce club de Gentlemen religieux?

- Nous protégeons des secrets bien plus importants que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. Cela vous dépasse Monsieur Holmes, acceptez-le!

- Rien ne me dépasse si j'ignore de quoi il en est.

- Vous ne comprenez absolument rien!

- Justement, j'aimerais comprendre.

- Que se passe-t-il? »

Les deux hommes tournèrent la tête pour voir Watson qui s'était visiblement réveillé en sursaut. Il avait les cheveux en bataille et tentait tant bien que mal d'avoir l'air réveillé.

« Hé bien docteur, il semblerait que votre ami ait forcé mon bureau pour venir y fouiller. »

Le médecin tourna la tête vers son ami, les yeux légèrement écarquillés et les lèvres entrouvertes alors que Holmes, lui, gardait une expression impassible qui voulait dire qu'il ne regrettait pas ce qu'il avait fait et n'avait rien à faire de ce que ce prêtre pouvait penser.

« Holmes... je ne sais même plus ce que je suis censé vous dire. Cet homme nous offre l'hospitalité et vous le remerciez en fouillant dans ses dossiers? Que vous posiez des questions ne me gène pas, mais je ne serai jamais d'accord avec vos manières de vous introduire dans la propriété privé de certaines personnes!

- Oh, vous pouvez en parler de cela. »

Watson garda le silence, ses mâchoires se serrèrent alors que ses joues rougissaient violemment. Père Jasper regarda à tour de rôle les deux hommes plusieurs fois, se rendant rapidement compte que ce n'était qu'une ruse du détective pour dériver l'attention.

« Cela suffit! J'attends jusqu'à la nuit tombée mais après cela, vous quitterez tous les deux cette église! Et je ne veux plus vous revoir, ni l'un, ni l'autre! »

Watson attrapa le bras de son ami qui ouvrait la bouche pour répondre encore une fois de trop. Il tira Holmes hors de la pièce et l'éloigna le plus possible de cette dernière.

« Vous êtes fou! Vous rendez-vous compte de ce que vous avez fait?!

- Il refusait de parler, j'ai décidé de faire parler ses documents. »

Le médecin se prit le visage dans les mains quelques secondes. Il se pinça ensuite l'arête du nez en poussant un long soupir.

« Dès que la nuit tombera, nous partirons. C'en est assez. »

Holmes roula des yeux dans un geste puéril. Néanmoins, il sentit que Watson allait bientôt éclater dans une colère noire. Il avait horreur de ses intrusions et encore plus lorsqu'il les prenait à la légère. Le logicien planta ses yeux dans ceux de son ami quelques secondes avant de marcher à reculons, puis de tourner les talons et s'enfoncer dans la pénombre du couloir. Le médecin tenta de le suivre, mais en engageant un pas de course, il entendit rapidement les pas de Holmes se volatiliser, ne laissant plus que les échos des siens. Il poussa un soupir de déception, restant immobile dans cet endroit sombre quelques instants avant de s'adosser au mur pour une minute.

Il tentait de réfléchir mais son esprit demeurait vide. Il se contenta finalement de se redresser pour marcher d'un pas lent vers la salle de prière baignée dans la lumière du soleil de cet après-midi. Il s'assit sur un banc en fermant les yeux, savourant la douce chaleur caresser ses joues. Il resta ainsi un temps indéterminé, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sente plus la caresse douce et chaude du soleil mais l'entrave froide du souffle de la nuit. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir que la pièce était toujours vide, aucun signe de Père Jasper ni de Holmes. Alors qu'il allait se lever pour aller chercher l'un ou l'autre, il vit le prêtre apparaître dans la pièce. Il adressa un léger sourire presque chaleureux à Watson en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

« Excusez ma petite crise de colère plus tôt, je n'aime réellement pas que l'on fourre son nez dans mon travail. De plus, j'ai certaines obligations dont celle du secret. Cela me révolte que des gens comme votre ami se croient permis de tenter de les dérober impunément.

- C'est un homme curieux. Il est parfois dur à vivre mais ce sont ses manières de faire, je ne pense pas qu'il vous en veuille personnellement.

- Il veut que je réponde à des questions auxquelles je ne peux donner aucune réponse. Je maintiens qu'il vaudrait mieux que je ne vous vois plus jamais ni l'un ni l'autre avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

Dans le voile sombre du couloir, Holmes était revenu. Adossé à un mur, dissimulé, il écoutait les deux hommes parler de son oreille fine. Il avait passé la journée à découvrir les souterrains en attendant que la nuit ne se décide à tomber.

« Je sais que quelque part en lui, il y a quelqu'un de réellement bon. Mais il y a beaucoup de défauts qui assombrissent ce portrait. Vous ne vous en rendez sûrement pas compte, mais il protège désespérément votre cœur du sien.

- Holmes me... protège? Il vous l'a dit? »

Watson lança un regard empli de question au prêtre qui se contenta de garder le silence quelques instants.

« Je ne suis pas un vampire comme les autres. La grande majorité des vampires ne peut lire dans les pensées d'autres vampires, seulement des humains.

- Je vois... »

Le médecin baissa les yeux pour regarder le chapelet que Père Jasper portait au cou.

« Vous portez un crucifix... il ne vous brûle pas? C'est grâce à vos vêtements?

- Non. C'est une chose que dont je ne peux pas vous parler, tout comme pourquoi je peux lire dans les pensées des autres vampires. Il vaut mieux que vous l'ignoreriez. Pour votre bien, pour le sien aussi. »

Watson commençait à ressentir une légère frustration à ces mots. Il comprenait que Holmes perde la tête avec cela, lui qui était plus curieux que le plus curieux des hommes.

« Il venait pour vous demander quel était le remède à son état... mais je suppose que vous ne pouvez pas parler de cela non plus.

- Si. »

Le médecin releva la tête en même temps que le logicien qui les écoutait dans la pénombre. Il bougea discrètement en silence pour pouvoir observer les deux hommes. Si son cœur palpitait encore, il battrait la chamade. Watson, en voyant l'expression profondément désolée du prêtre, savait qu'il n'avait rien de bon à lui annoncer.

« Il n'y a pas de remède. »

Le médecin sentit son cœur de serrer douloureusement à ces mots. Il tenta d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler mais Père Jasper reprit la parole.

« Il n'y a aucun remède à l'état de vampire, si je le connaissais, je serais déjà mort car je serais redevenu humain depuis bien longtemps. Ramenez votre ami chez vous et aidez-le à accepter son sort sans pour autant lui avouer qu'il n'y a aucun remède. Il ne le supporterait... »

Avant que le prêtre puisse finir sa phrase, l'écho d'un choc violent contre le sol résonna dans la salle des chœurs. Tout deux dirigèrent ensemble leurs regards vers la source du bruit. À moitié hors de l'ombre du couloir, ils virent sur le sol le corps inanimé de Holmes face contre terre. En quelques secondes, ils étaient déjà à ses côtés. Malgré la rapidité naturelle du prêtre, Watson fut plus vite arrivé que lui. Il agrippa son ami pour le retourner et voir son visage. Il sentit son cœur s'arrêter une seconde.

Holmes avait les yeux clos. Étrangement, il semblait moins pâle que d'habitude. Ses traits étaient relâchés, presque doux, il semblait paisible. C'était comme s'il était endormi. Comme si tout son sang, à présent inutile à son corps, était monté vers son visage pour rendre un peu moins pénible et atroce la vue horrible du masque de la mort. Comme s'il était redevenu humain un instant avant de s'éteindre.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre un peu court x). C'est un peu une interlude, je ne voulais pas faire un chapitre avec ça et ce qui va suivre, ça aurait fait trop contraste x). Voilà déjà de quoi vous mettre l'eau à la bouche (et moi le couteau sous la gorge je le sens :')...)

Merci encore de me suivre et de vos avis à tous \o/. En passant, y'a pas longtemps j'ai regardé un film qui passait à la télé avec RDJ, il était assez jeune. Ca s'apelle "Home for the Hollidays" où il interprête un rôle gay entre autres, mais aussi un film où on l'a laissé improviser son rôle. En fait on regarde le film rien que pour lui x).


	11. Chapitre 10

L'illusion de l'apparente mort définitive de Holmes s'évapora bien vite. Cela faisait trois jours à présent qu'ils l'avaient porté dans les sous sol, dans une des chambres cachées où certains venaient parfois se réfugier, humains comme créatures. Heureusement pour eux, ces locaux étaient vides à ce moment là. Heureusement, oui, car l'ambiance aurait été invivable pour quelque créature que ce soit.

Cela faisait trois jours que Holmes se battait. Watson avait craint qu'il fut tombé dans la démence, mais Père Jasper le rassura que ce n'était pas le cas. Cela faisait trois jours que le logicien s'agitait comme un Diable dans le lit où il était à présent sanglé pour éviter qu'il ne se blesse dans un mouvement violent. Il hurlait, s'époumonait, enchaînant les cris inhumains de bête blessée et ceux, justement, trop humain. Ce combat contre lui même était aussi épouvantable à voir qu'à entendre.

Watson pouvait bien être médecin, il n'en restait pas moins humain ou insensible, surtout qu'il s'agissait là de son ami. Il eut beau argumenter, le prêtre lui refusa l'entrée de la chambre. Il savait que voir Holmes délirant, dans un état terrible, sanglé à un lit, incapable de le reconnaitre serait une expérience traumatisante pour son ami. Père Jasper pensait et lui répéta plusieurs fois qu'il n'avait pas à s'infliger cela, qu'il devait se reposer, mais comment le pouvait-il ? Où qu'il soit, il entendait les hurlements de son ami raisonner dans son crâne et l'idée qu'il soit en train de souffrir au moment même où il pensait nouait tout son intérieur et lui empêchait tout repos. Il avait les nerfs à vif. Il ne savait pas s'il se sentirait mieux s'il pouvait voir son ami. Une partie de lui le désirait, que ce soit par simple curiosité morbide ou parce qu'il voulait simplement savoir quel état pouvait entrainer ce genre de réaction mais une autre partie de lui ne désirait qu'une chose, s'enfuir pour ne plus avoir à entendre, à vivre tout cela tout en sachant qu'il ne pouvait absolument rien faire.

C'était contre lui-même que Holmes se battait. Père Jasper lui avait expliqué que ces cas étaient rares, mais pas inexistants. Lorsque les deux natures, humaine et vampire, réunies dans un corps, il pouvait arriver que les deux se disputent la propriété de leur hôte. Cela n'arrivait que lorsque l'âme humaine du vampire tentait de reprendre le contrôle, que la volonté de redevenir humain le transcendait. Malheureusement, il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter. Cet acte de courage était aussi suicidaire. Il était impossible de séparer ces deux parties contradictoires et celle vampirique dominait de par sa nature bien plus puissante que celle humaine. Même l'homme à l'âme la plus vaillante ne pourrait jamais gagner ce combat. Soit l'hôte devait abandonner et se résigner, soit il finirait par mourir car ses deux natures s'entretueraient.

Cette idée était loin de rassurer le médecin. Il en perdait le sommeil et l'appétit, cette situation commençait à le détruire lui aussi. Il était dans la chambre que le prêtre lui avait prêté, allongé sur le lit. Les pensées tournaient dans son esprit. Il ne pouvait plus continuer dans ces conditions, Holmes non plus. Il se leva d'un coup et partit d'un pas décidé vers le sous sol, vers la chambre où le logicien demeurait. Encore une fois Père Jasper lui bloqua l'entrée.

- Vous devriez retourner à vos occupations, vous n'aidez ni votre ami, ni vous en restant ici.

- Laissez-moi le voir, lui parler, je saurais quoi dire !

- Dans cet état, il ne se rappelle surement pas qui vous êtes, c'est inutile, c'est hors de vos capacités. Il faut que cela vienne de lui.

Watson se tut. L'idée que Holmes puisse ne plus rappeler qui il était créa une boule dans son estomac. Cette pensée avait quelque chose d'aussi horrible que douloureux.

- Laissez-moi au moins essayer... il est têtu à en être insupportable mais il lui arrive de m'écouter. Je suis le seul qu'il n'ait jamais écouté. Laissez-moi essayer juste une fois ! Je refuse de croire que je ne peux rien faire, il faut tout essayer, même si cela est vain, au moins je serais en mesure de me dire que j'aurais essayé, au lieu de me complaindre dans des remords futurs...

Les yeux vert pâles du prêtre se plantèrent dans ceux du médecin qui soutenu son regard sans faillir. Il sourit en coin en voyant la détermination dans les yeux de Watson, il avait sentit dès la première fois que cet homme était fort, beaucoup plus fort qu'il n'y paraissait à première vu. Et surement aussi têtu que son ami. Sans un mot, Père Jasper s'écarta de la porte pour laisser le médecin entrer. Celui-ci garda quelques secondes la main sur la poignée, le coeur battant, avant de l'ouvrir avec lenteur, fermant les yeux d'anticipation à l'idée de ce qui l'attendait dans cette chambre. Il garda les yeux au sol le temps de passer l'entrée, le prêtre le suivait de près et celui-ci referma la porte derrière eux.

Watson déglutit avec difficulté, son coeur se serra dans une poigne de douleur en posant le regard sur son ami. Il ne hurlait ni ne se débattait, il était juste allongé sur le lit. Ses poignets et ses chevilles étaient sanglées en prévention de ses agitations. Il était en sueur, il paraissait à bout de forces. Cette image lui était insupportable, mais il devait se l'infliger s'il voulait tenter de l'aider. En observant le corps de son ami, torse nu car il avait vraisemblablement fait des lambeaux de sa chemise dans ses mouvements brusque, Watson sentit une surprise aigue le faire sursauter. Holmes respirait, il était même à bout de souffle, son torse de soulevait à un rythme rapide, remplissant et vidant ses poumons d'air.

- Il respire !

- Oui. Mais ne vous emportez pas, je suis désolé de briser votre optimisme, mais lorsqu'un sujet est en proie à ce genre de phénomène, son statut de vampire et celui d'humain se dispute l'autorité sur ce corps, je vous l'ai dit. Il devient donc pour une période donnée une sorte d'hybride entre humain et vampire. Il respira, sa peau est chaude, son teint naturel, mais il garde ses griffes, ses crocs, les pupilles oblongues et les oreilles pointus.

Encore une fois le médecin déglutit avec difficulté. Il s'approcha de son ami d'un pas lents. Holmes avait le visage tourné à l'opposé de lui, il fit donc le tour du lit pour le voir. Le prêtre avait raison, il voyait ses dents pointues même s'il avait un teint humain. Ses doigts portaient des griffes qui lui semblaient encore plus longues qu'auparavant. Il avait les yeux fermés et tentait de reprendre son souffle. Watson dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour être capable de prononcer le nom de son ami.

- Holmes...

Le détective entrouvrit les yeux à cet appel.

- Holmes...

Le logicien fronça les sourcils, fermant les yeux quelques instants avant de les rouvrir en soufflant dans un murmure à peine audible le nom de son ami

- Watson...

Le médecin releva les yeux vers Père Jasper qui les observait attentivement en silence, avant de reporter son attention vers Holmes. Il s'agenouilla près du lit en prenant une de ses mains dans les siennes avec précaution, il frissonna en sentant qu'elle était chaude, moite et légèrement tremblante. Il resta néanmoins sur ses gardes, dans l'état où il était il était capable de tout. Néanmoins, si les sangles suffisaient à le tenir, il devait avoir perdu de sa force. Watson prit une inspiration, fermant les yeux une seconde pour tenter de paraitre le plus calme possible avant de les rouvrir pour les plonger dans ceux bruns aux pupilles verticales de son ami.

- Holmes, ce n'est plus seulement pour votre bien, mais pour votre survie que vous devez cesser de vous débattre ainsi. Vous ne pouvez pas gagner ce combat, acceptez le... je vous l'ai déjà dit, même s'il n'y a aucun moyen pour que vous redeveniez entièrement humain, je resterais à vos côtés pour que cette vie vous semble moins pénible.

Watson se sentait déstabilisé. Alors qu'il parlait au logicien, depuis le premier mot, celui-ci esquissait un sourire étrange qu'il n'arrivait pas à décrypter. A la fin de ces mots, il s'était mit à rire doucement dans un souffle. Le médecin n'arrivait pas non plus à décrypter ce regard qu'il lui accordait, la seule chose qu'il savait, c'est qu'il était digne de son ami. Malicieux, fier, amusé, mais il ignorait le pourquoi de ce regard et cette lueur étrange en lui. Holmes passa sa langue sur ses lèvres une seconde pour les humidifier avant de parler d'une voix brisée dans un murmure, sa gorge surement épuisée par ses hurlements.

- Vous serez toujours si naïf...

Le médecin fronça les sourcils une seconde de surprise à ces mots.

- Pourquoi dites-vous cela ?

Son ami se remit à rire un peu plus vivement sans décrocher son regard du sien.

- Je n'ai jamais eut l'intention de faire de vous l'un des nôtres.

- Mais vous aviez dit que...

- J'ai mentit.

Watson serra un peu plus ses mains, il sentait une boule se former dans sa gorge.

- Pourquoi vous m'avez mentit...

- Parce que parfois la vérité ne suffit pas. Parfois les gens mérite de vois leur foi, leur croyance récompensée. Et vous avez une croyance tellement forte en moi, je n'ai jamais comprit comment vous pouviez croire en moi à ce point et pourquoi vous m'êtes si dévoué. Je me suis toujours dis que si je vous demandais de sauter... vous me demanderiez "de quelle hauteur ?"

Le logicien eut un nouveau léger rire.

- En fait je parle de choses qui sont déjà arrivées si je m'écoute bien. Je vous ai dit que j'étais un vampire et vous m'avez demandé "puis-je en devenir un moi aussi ?" alors que votre nature est parfaitement contradictoire. Vous m'avez assez materné. A présent c'est un peu à mon tour si je puis dire. Si vous voulez devenir un vampire, demandez à un autre individu de cette race. Je ne peux rien faire pour vous. Je l'ai déjà décidé. L'humanité ou la mort. A présent, allez-vous-en. Maintenant. Retournez à vos occupations, vous n'êtes d'aucune utilité ici, et puisque vous aimez tant vous torturer l'esprit et vous sentir coupable, que vous restiez ici est une très mauvaise idée. Vous en avez plus qu'assez fait. Nous nous reverrons surement quand je guérirais ou... plus tard.

A ces mots, Holmes mouva sa main pour la dégager de celles de son ami. Watson sentit tout son intérieur se nouer et se faire douloureux. Il sentait ses yeux le picoter, d'ailleurs ils devaient devenir brillants car le logicien soupira, un air faussement profondément agacé sur le visage et dans la voix.

- Pas de pleurs.

Watson ne put empêcher un léger rire nerveux à l'ironie de la chose. Ces simples mots lui donnaient encore plus envie de laisser ses larmes couler mais il suivit la demande de son ami. Il se leva, les jambes tremblantes, il regarda Holmes durant ses pas, celui-ci n'avait pas bougé, il ne le suivait pas du regard. Son visage, toujours sur le coté avait changé d'expression. Son sourire avait disparut, son regard reflétait cette lueur qu'il avait vu caché derrière la malice et l'amusement. Il sentit son coeur se serrer douloureusement en reconnaissant le désespoir et la douleur.

Bien sur que Holmes ne voulait pas mourir et en avait peur lui aussi. Il était, ou avait été humain. Surement tous les êtres qui peuplaient cette terre avaient la même crainte. Pour l'humanité, sa mort était bénéfique. On ne pouvait plus dire de lui qu'il était égoïste ou égocentrique. Peu de personnes auraient put se sacrifier ainsi, humain et encore moins vampire. Quelque part, Holmes refusait aussi de se perdre lui même et se voir devenir une vulgaire bête assoiffée de sang. Watson tourna la tête pour tenter de se contenir, s'il ne quittait pas immédiatement la pièce, il ne la quitterait jamais il le savait. Il faisait cela à contre coeur, il ne voulait profondément pas partir, mais si telles étaient les dernières volontés de son ami, il ne pouvait pas aller à leur encontre par respect pour lui.

Il releva les yeux vers le prêtre qui lui adressa un regard profondément désolé, il semblait lui aussi ému par les événements et ce qui s'était déroulé sous ses yeux. Après tout, une telle amitié, un tel lien était rare dans ce monde. Si une personne ne retirait pas quelque chose de bénéfique dans une relation, elle aurait plutôt tendance à s'en aller. Dans ce cas extrême, Watson avait toujours la volonté inébranlable de rester aux côtés de Holmes quitte à en payer de sa vie. Il savait que si les deux hommes restaient ensemble à ce point là, la seule chose qu'ils seraient en mesure de faire serait de se détruire l'un l'autre, il n'y avait rien de bon à retirer d'une telle relation. Depuis le jour où Holmes était devenu un vampire et avait prit conscience de son statut, il était trop tard.

Père Jasper raccompagna le médecin jusqu'à la porte, lui glissant une main dans le dos pour y appliquer une caresse rassurante. Alors qu'il allait passer la porte, la voix de Holmes se fit entendre encore une fois.

- Watson...

Le médecin vit que son ami n'avait toujours pas fait un mouvement, pourtant il répondit à son appel et s'approcha de nouveau du lit, là où son visage était tourné, à l'opposé du prêtre. Watson remarqua encore une fois que son expression et son regard avait changé. A présent il ne pouvait pas réellement dire en quoi, mais il avait radicalement changé. Holmes jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à Père Jasper sans pour autant tourner la tête, puis fit signe à son ami d'approcher dans lent, élégant, gracieux et souple mouvement des doigts. Watson se pencha donc sur le lit, mais le logicien réitéra le mouvement pour qu'il approche un peu plus. Lorsque le détective eut les lèvres collées à son oreille, il y murmura quelques mots le plus doucement du monde.

- Embrassez-moi...

Ces mots furent dits si faiblement que le médecin se demanda même s'il avait bien entendu. Il redressa le visage pour adresser un regard surprit à son ami, il sentit le sang lui monter aux joues d'une demande si directe et explicite. Watson sentit son coeur accélérer et une boule se former de nouveau dans sa gorge. Il posa une dans le cou et sur la mâchoire de Holmes qui le regardait fixement. Il approcha ensuite lentement son visage du sien. Au moment où leurs lèvres allaient s'effleurer, le médecin sentit qu'on l'attrapait avec violence par le col pour le tirer, le jetant littéralement contre le mur derrière lui.

- NON !

Watson avait brutalement heurté le mur, tant qu'il en tomba assit par terre. Il releva les yeux pour voir Père Jasper, une expression tout simplement horrifié sur le visage. Il en tremblait, il semblait en proie à une vive émotion à en voir l'apparition de sa forme sanguinaire.

- Pas de baiser !

Le médecin l'observa sans comprendre, il n'arrivait pas à dire un mot. Il fut tellement surprit de ces mots qu'il en entrouvrit les lèvres de stupéfaction.

- Mais... ce ne sont pas vos affaires, ce genre de relation est peut-être bannie par votre Eglise mais...

- Vous ne comprenez donc rien ? !

Watson se tut à l'entente de l'agressivité dans la voix du prêtre. Il garda le silence jusqu'à ce que le prêtre reprenne la parole après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil à Holmes. Celui-ci portait sur le visage une expression qui n'avait aucun sens, il semblait tout simplement ennuyé et agacé.

- Je n'ai que faire que vous soyez deux hommes ! Je n'en ai absolument rien à faire ! Je suis capable de lire dans les pensées, je sais parfaitement quelle relation vous commenciez à entretenir, mais justement, ne vous êtes-vous jamais demandé pourquoi il ne vous a jamais accordé aucun baiser ? !

Le médecin sentit tout son corps se tendre à ces mots. Il se contenta de secouer la tête brièvement.

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est joueur ! Ce n'était que pour vous protéger, il a fait tout ça pour vous protéger ! Les baisers des vampires sont maudits !

Watson sentit son coeur rater un battement à ces mots. Il entrouvrit un peu plus les lèvres pour tenter de former ne serais-ce qu'un mot mais il n'y avait rien à faire, il n'y arrivait pas, il ne comprenait plus rien.

- Si un vampire partage un baiser avec un humain, cet humain est lié à lui ! Si le vampire qui lui offre ce baiser meurt, il mourra lui aussi au même instant !

Père Jasper s'écarta pour laisser Holmes bien visible et le désigner.

- Sa partie vampirique et sa partie humaine se battent ! L'un prend parfois le dessus, il y a quelques minutes, c'était sa partie humaine qui dominait, à présent, c'est celle vampirique ! S'il vous embrasse, vous êtes lié à lui. Comme il sait que l'humain en lui désire mourir mais qu'il ne supporterait pas de vous voir le suivre, il veut attacher votre âme à la sienne. Ce genre de "chantage" est fréquent lorsque l'âme du vampire se scinde en deux parties distinctes lors de ce "combat". Comme l'humain en lui ne veut pas que vous mourriez, il décidera de se laisser vivre car il refusera de vous laisser le suivre dans la mort. Ce genre de situation fini très souvent de deux façon, soit l'humain se fait tuer lorsque le vampire à définitivement prit le dessus, soit il se fait transformer en vampire car avec les années le vampire qui garde encore une âme humaine désire le garder à ses côtés.

Watson regarda le prêtre, puis son ami, il était totalement déboussolé. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Holmes agissait si étrangement, pourquoi il ne touchait jamais ses lèvres lorsqu'il lui accordait un baiser. Il ne faisait pas cela pour s'amuser mais le protéger. Il observa le logicien, qui avait les yeux fixés sur Père Jasper, visiblement très contrarié que l'homme ait mit en péril ses plans. Sans adresser un regard au médecin, Holmes tourna la tête pour fixer le plafond. Le prêtre l'aida à se relever pour qu'il quitte les lieux au plus vite. Avant de passer la porte il tourna la tête pour regarder une dernière fois son ami, qui à présent portait une expression désolée sur le visage. Ce ne fut pas leurs lèvres mais leurs regards qui se rencontrèrent l'espace de quelques secondes avant que le médecin se retourne pour quitter les lieux et rentrer à Baker Street.

Le crépuscule tombait au moment où il quittait l'église. Chacun de ses pas se faisait plus lourd que le précédent. Sa tête était emplie d'une nuée de pensées emmêlées les unes au autres. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il passa la porte de leur salle de vie et qu'il prit conscience du vide profond que Holmes avait laissé. Le logicien l'y attendait toujours, souvent, il l'entendait avant même de le voir, faisant crisser son violon pour l'agacer ou préparant toutes sortes d'expériences qui avaient surtout pour but de faire paniquer Mrs Hudson, lui faisant croire qu'il finirait par faire sauter l'étage. Il s'assit dans son fauteuil, se passant une main sur le visage en observant celui vide de son ami. Il voulait retourner en arrière, il ne voulait pas que tout se finisse ainsi. C'était trop "facile", trop "simple", ils ne pouvaient pas se rendre sans avoir tout essayé. Pourtant c'était Holmes, le plus têtu, le plus borné, le plus jusque boutiste qui lui avait dit d'abandonner.

Il s'adossa à son fauteuil en fermant les yeux. Il était fatigué, épuisé. Qu'il s'agisse de son corps ou de son esprit, il avait désespérément besoin de repos. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il s'endormit là. Il ne rouvrit les yeux qu'en plein milieu de la nuit. Il grimaça en se redressant, sa nuque et ses épaules le faisait souffrir, cela dut à la position dans laquelle il s'était endormit. Peu reposé mais un peu plus calme, il se remit à réfléchir à tout cela, ainsi que ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt. Il resta ainsi un long moment dans la pénombre à réfléchir.

Il pouvait faire la différence, donner une raison à Holmes de se battre. Le détective lui en voudrait surement, il serait en colère contre lui, mais il refusait de le laisser mourir ainsi, le laisser choisir la solution la moins compliquée. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Et s'il commençait à s'oublier, il lui rappellerait qui il était véritablement, quoi qu'il lui en coute. Le médecin fit pivoter son crâne autour de ses cervicales pour les faire craquer dans un bruit douloureux avant de se lever pour quitter son logement.

Le froid de la nuit lui mordait la peau, il n'avait pas prit le temps de prendre son manteau, pas même sa veste. Pour dire, il n'avait même pas de gilet. Jamais il n'aurait pensé un jour sortir aussi peu vêtu, mais à cet instant, il avait de plus importante préoccupations que son accoutrement. La buée que créait son souffle se faisait de plus en plus dense alors qu'il accélérait les pas petit à petit, frissonnant de temps à autres, avant de se mettre à trembler. Il sentait la température de son corps chuter de plus en plus au fil des minutes, ses mains et son visage étaient glacées. Il vit enfin l'église et se dépêcha d'y entrer, priant pour que Père Jasper ait quitté les lieux. Il passa les lourdes portes de bois en appelant le nom du prêtre sans recevoir aucune réponse. Il lui sembla que le froid se faisait encore plus présent en ces lieux, après tout les églises n'étaient pas connues pour leur chaleur et puis un vampire n'en avait pas besoin. Il se mit à trembler un peu plus. Il se dirigea vers les sous sols, appelant de nouveau le nom du prêtre qui ne répondit pas. Il s'approcha de la porte pour en attraper la poignée puis l'ouvrir pour la passer.

Holmes était seul, toujours allongé sur le lit, il semblait s'être endormit. Cela devait être une des rares périodes de calme qu'il avait, où il dormait profondément. Watson s'approcha du lit, transit de froid. Les sous sols eux non plus n'étaient pas connu pour leur chaleur. Il s'assit sur le lit aux côtés de son ami pour l'observer dormir. Comment avait-il put imaginer une seconde ne jamais revenir à ses côtés ?

Il passa sa main dans les doux cheveux de jais de son ami avant de descendre sur sa joue. A ce moment là, Holmes sursauta légèrement en ouvrant les yeux et les plonger dans ceux de Watson, une expression si déterminée sur le visage qu'il en paraissait dur.

- Que faites-vous ici ? Je vous avais dit de partir.

- Ce n'est pas ce que vous voulez réellement.

- C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux.

- Depuis quand choisissez-vous "ce qu'il y a de mieux" ? Quand il s'agit de votre sécurité, vous vous fichez de ce qu'il peut vous arriver, mais dès qu'il s'agit des autres, il faut tout arrêter sans courir aucun risque ? Et après vous dites que c'est moi qui vous materne.

- Cela n'en vaut pas la peine...

Le médecin fronça les sourcils une seconde en observant son ami.

- Depuis quand êtes vous si résigné ?

- Et depuis quand êtes vous si borné ?

Watson sourit un instant au détective, tenant toujours son visage d'une main.

- Votre influence surement. Et j'ai apprit autre chose de vous, qu'il fallait passer outre le fait qu'une personne puisse vous en vouloir à cause d'une action que vous auriez faites pour son bien.

En disant ces mots, le médecin posa son autre main sur l'autre joue de Holmes pour tenir fermement son visage. Comprenant ce que Watson voulait faire, le logicien se mit à se débattre comme un diable, néanmoins, cela lui rappela le fait qu'il était sanglé au lit donc, dans un sens, totalement soumis. Il tenta aussi de secouer la tête mais son ami usait de toutes ses forces pour l'empêcher de bouger. Le médecin sentit son coeur accélérer, toujours tremblant de froid, il se pencha sur le visage de Holmes qui pinçait les lèvres pour éviter le baiser. En désespoir de cause, Watson enfonça ses ongles dans la nuque du détective, ce qui lui fit entrouvrir les lèvres. En une fraction de seconde, ses lèvres chaudes, pulpeuses, douces, se posèrent sur les siennes froides et puissantes contre le gré de ces dernières, fourrant sa langue pour empêcher son ami de les refermer.

Il frissonna, mais pas uniquement de froid cette fois. Il avait attendu ce moment depuis littéralement des années. Il en oublia même ce qu'il mettait en jeu en embrassant son ami, que c'était de sa vie qu'il était question. Il était prit dans la fougue et le plaisir de pouvoir enfin embrasser ses lèvres qui l'avaient tentées pendant si longtemps. Holmes se débattait toujours de toutes ses forces, tentant encore de fuir, mais il était trop tard et il le savait. A quoi cela servait qu'il résiste à présent ? Le mal était déjà fait et lui aussi attendait ce moment depuis longtemps. Il se promit néanmoins d'offrir un de ses crochets du droit à son ami lorsqu'il serait détaché. Watson se sépara de lui, mais en l'espace d'une seconde Holmes reposa violemment ses lèvres sur les siennes, dévorant sa bouche plus que ne l'embrassant. Le médecin ne grimaça même pas en sentait les dents dangereusement pointues de son ami écorcher sa lèvre inférieure et sa langue qu'il mordit doucement mais cela suffit à la faire saigner en de nombreux petits points correspondant à l'empreinte de ses dents. Le logicien suça doucement le sang avec envie et appétit, après tout il s'était débattu des jours durant sans rien avaler, il commençait à ressentir une violente faim le prendre.

Tout deux ne pensaient plus ce que le prêtre leur avait dit, que le sang de Watson devenait de plus en plus pauvre. Une prise de sang au niveau de faim que Holmes ressentait pourrait peut-être lui couter la vie. Ce fut le détective qui s'en rappela et qui tenta de faire signe son ami de s'éloigner mais celui-ci tenait fermement son visage et ne semblait avoir en projet de le lâcher. Il trouva même cela étrange que Watson, si calme, exprime soudainement une telle fougue. Il sentit une main du médecin se détacher de son visage pour migrer sur son torse, toujours tremblante. Holmes sursauta en sentant cette même main descendre sur son ventre puis sous son nombril. Il tenta plusieurs fois défaire signe à son ami qu'il était temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits. Il sentit le médecin se séparer de lui pour commencer à défaire une des sangles qui tenaient son poignet.

- Non ! Ne me détachez pas !

Watson se figea à ces mots et laissa la sangle qui tenait le poignet de Holmes

- Ce n'est pas encore sur...

Le médecin se ressaisit en se redressant, prenant à présent pleinement conscience de la douleur que sa lèvre et sa langue lui procuraient. Il avait un gout métallique désagréable dans la bouche et une sensation de brulure douloureuse qui lui engourdissait la langue.

- Je n'ai jamais crut en des choses aussi absurdes que Dieu et même si cela était le cas, vous n'êtes pas mon ange. Vous êtes trop parfait pour être un ange.

Watson esquissa un léger sourire à ces mots.

- Un beau compliment venant de vous.

- Vous êtes complètement fou... les années que nous avons passés ensemble n'ont surement pas été bénéfique pour votre santé mentale. Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte dans quelle situation vous nous avez mit ?

- Oui, il s'en rend parfaitement compte et il l'accepte totalement.

Les deux amis tournèrent la tête pour voir Père Jasper qui les observait, gardant une expression neutre sur le visage.

- Je me doutais que vous reviendriez Docteur.

- Je ne pouvais pas me résigner à le laisser partir ainsi...

Un long silence s'installa entre les trois hommes. Le prêtre sembla soudain en proie à un dilemme intérieur des plus compliqués, il semblait peser le pour et le contre, ses pupilles agitées fixèrent le sol un long moment avant qu'il ne redresse la tête, un air résigné sur le visage. Il soupira en fermant les yeux quelques secondes avant de les rouvrir en direction des deux hommes. Sur le ton de la confidence, il leur adressa simplement quelques mots.

- Il y a... peut-être un moyen...

* * *

Voilààà pour se chapitre. Je sais, je publie moins vite qu'avant mais je suis fatigué, j'ai pas mal de choses à faire et surtout... enfait j'ai hâte de commencer la prochaine fanfiction XD ! Désolé,encore une fois la douceur devra attendre, j'ai envie de me faire un bon gros psychopathe sadique, sans remords et fier de l'être 8)...

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis comme d'habitude et à bientôt :) !


	12. Chapitre 11

Alors que Père Jasper guidait Watson et Holmes dans les sous-sols de son église, une tension presque palpable semblait se former et étouffer les trois hommes, les réduisant au silence durant leur marche. Ils entrèrent dans le bureau du Prêtre, puis celui-ci s'approcha de la bibliothèque, devant laquelle il hésita quelques instants avant de finir par la pousser, dévoilant une porte cachée. Il se tourna vers ses deux invités pour leur adresser la parole.

« Ce que je m'apprête à vous dévoiler est passible d'excommunication. Comme vous devez le savoir, c'est la pire des punitions pour un homme de Dieu. »

Le Prêtre attrapa son chapelet aux multiples icônes. De la croix catholique, il retira le plus long bras où était dissimulée une clef pour ouvrir cette porte. Il ne l'ouvrit qu'à moitié pour faire passer les deux amis avant lui. La pièce était grande, poussiéreuse, uniquement éclairée par des bougies. Elle était remplie de meubles contenant des dossiers et toutes sortes d'objets : des artefacts, des peintures...

Watson surveillait son ami de près. Holmes était livide, même s'il s'était soudainement redressé de son lit, aussi raide qu'un mort vivant, après la révélation d'une solution à leur problème, il semblait pouvoir s'écrouler à chaque instant. De plus, il devait mourir de faim, sa forme de prédateur ressortant petit à petit trahissait ce sentiment. Il gardait malgré tout son expression impassible, décidé à écouter ce que l'homme avait à leur dire jusqu'à la fin. Père Jasper les invita à s'asseoir à un bureau qui semblait réservé à observer différents objets à l'abri des regards. L'homme s'assit en face d'eux avant de prendre la parole.

« Avant toute chose, laissez-moi vous raconter mon histoire. Jamais encore je ne l'ai révélée hors de la sainte communauté. »

Holmes s'accouda à la table, plantant ses yeux aux pupilles oblongues dans ceux de l'homme face à lui, prêt à absorber chaque mot qui sortirait des lèvres du Prêtre.

« Je ne me suis pas toujours appelé Jasper. Je suis né le treize juillet mille cinq cent dix sous le nom de Gédéon. »

L'homme s'arrêta un instant avant de reprendre son histoire. Pour une fois, il apparaissait humain, presque vulnérable face aux deux hommes. Il semblait avoir du mal à mettre ses idées en place pour les exprimer.

« Monsieur Holmes... je devine qu'un esprit tel que le vôtre a déjà deviné que ces dossiers sur mon bureau sont ceux qui traitent de mon cas. »

Watson qui n'avait pas pris connaissance de leur contenu, lança un regard surpris et plein de questions vers le Prêtre, tandis que Holmes lui adressait un léger sourire presque amusé.

« Durant près de dix ans de ma vie, il s'est avéré que j'ai été prostitué dans une maison close mixte. Pas le genre de bouge mal famée, plutôt des maisons closes sélectives. J'ai toujours été turbulent et j'avoue que j'ai sûrement tout fait pour susciter la surprise, le dégoût de certaines personnes, surtout religieuses en fait, je me pensais au-dessus d'eux. Alors que je commençais à grandir mentalement, j'avais décidé d'arrêter cette vie de débauche et j'avais trouvé l'amour en la personne de Katia, une jeune femme absolument ravissante, elle était... parfaite à mes yeux. Je me souviens la première fois que je l'ai vue, m'être dit "il faut qu'elle m'aime ou je mourrai". »

Le prêtre eut un léger rire, serrant ensuite ses mains l'une dans l'autre, s'arrêtant un instant avant de continuer.

« J'ai été puni pour tous les tords que j'avais causés. Je m'étais fait détester par toute la communauté religieuse de la ville et un jour, je me suis réveillé avec ceci. »

L'homme retira ses gants puis les bandages pour montrer les trous béants dans ses mains à travers lesquels il était possible de voir.

« J'ai tout d'abord été effrayé, puis ai pensé à une bénédiction... il m'arrivait d'être dans de telles transes que les gens parlaient de lévitation, le sang de mes stigmates a toujours été guérisseur. Puis un jour, deux hommes sont venus me voir, en pleine nuit, ils m'ont enlevé et m'ont interrogé pendant des heures, des jours, ils étaient sûr que j'étais un cas de Troisième Hypothèse...

- Troisième Hypothèse?

- Il y a deux sortes de miracles docteur Watson. Les bons et les mauvais. Et cela, les gens ont tendance à l'oublier, il y a une réciproque à toute chose... un cas de Troisième Hypothèse est extrêmement rare, encore plus rare que les miracles. J'y reviendrai tout à l'heure, pour l'instant, laissez-moi continuer mon histoire. Comme je le disais, ces hommes m'ont interrogé, ils avaient déjà choisi leur camp. Comme ils le répétaient si bien, "les putains ne font pas de miracles"... et pourtant, il a été prouvé plus tard, bien après ma mort, que mon cas relevait du miracle, mais il était trop tard. »

L'homme s'arrêta encore un instant avant de reprendre son récit.

« Un autre cas de Troisième Hypothèse avait été suspecté et prouvé dans une vieille demeure habitée. Une apparition Élémentaire avait été prise pour une apparition mariale et c'était La Troisième Hypothèse... les gens qui venaient se faire toucher par la grâce, se faire soigner, tombaient encore plus malades de maladies inconnues et mourraient dans des conditions et des souffrances atroces. Des centaines de gens sont morts en adoration devant cette chose... lorsqu'ils en ont pris connaissance, les membres de la Congrégation pour la Cause des Saints ont voulu exorciser ce lieu, et pour cela, ils avaient besoin de martyrs. »

Père Jasper se tut un instant avant de reprendre son récit. Il baissa les yeux vers ses mains jointes qui saignaient dans un flot régulier, n'arrivant visiblement plus à soutenir ni le regard de Holmes ni celui de Watson.

« Il est dit que seul le sacrifice d'un martyr peut exorciser La Troisième Hypothèse d'un lieu... mais aussi annuler les méfaits dont elle a été à l'origine, comme la création de nouveaux démons... les fous, les fous... ils ont oublié que pour être un martyr, il faut choisir de le devenir... on ne peut pas obliger les gens à le devenir... ceux qui le font sont coupables... en tuant des innocents, on ne fait qu'agrémenter la puissance du mal... il y a une différence entre un martyr, qui choisit de souffrir et mourir pour une cause et un sacrifice... même si sacrifice veut dire "rendre sacré", lorsqu'un sacrifice est commis pour un Être Élémentaire, seul en résulte son pouvoir croissant, même si celui-ci a été commis pour le faire fuir. J'en ai été le témoin. »

Le prêtre serra ses poings et les mâchoires. Son expression était neutre, vide, on aurait dit une statue ou un pantin. Holmes, lui, ne bougeait pas d'un centimètre et écoutait chaque parole.

« Cet endroit n'était pas une résidence familiale... c'était un orphelinat et un refuge. Ils ont égorgés des femmes enceintes, des enfants, des bébés qui ne savaient même pas encore marcher... c'était un massacre sanglant... pour que leur sang innocent lave le sol et les murs de cet endroit, mais cela n'a fait que les souiller encore plus. Et j'ai été le dernier sacrifié. On parle de la moindre statue qui pleure du sang, mais ce massacre, le monde l'a-t-il su? Non... ce qui a survécu ou repris vie là-bas n'avait plus rien d'humain. »

Les mains de l'homme commençaient à trembler. Il vit soudain une goutte de sang tomber sur le bureau. En relevant les yeux vers le visage du prêtre, Watson vit sur la joue du vampire une traînée de sang remontant à son œil droit alors que son expression restait parfaitement neutre. Le médecin commençait à ressentir l'envie de partir de cet endroit, entendre ce genre de témoignage lui posait un poids sur le torse qu'il semblait incapable de supporter seul.

« Quand je suis mort, j'ai eu une apparition. Cet Élémentaire s'est présenté à moi et m'a parlé. Il m'a proposé de revivre. Cela me paraissait impossible, pourtant, il m'a dit que si je le désirais, il me redonnerait la vie, mais que je devrais vivre la nuit, me nourrir de sang, que je craindrais les rosiers sauvage, l'aubépine et les parfums car j'avais eu une vie "légère"... allez savoir pourquoi mais j'ai accepté de revenir à la vie. Après tout ce que je venais de vivre, implorant, humilié à genoux, mon orgueil était mort et lors de ce massacre dont j'ai été le témoin, au milieu des cris, du chaos dans cette demeure, ce qu'ils n'ont pas vu ni entendu étaient les cris qui m'appartenaient mais ils ignoraient que ce qui s'était arraché à moi devant leurs yeux était mon âme. »

Il s'arrêta encore quelques instants, essuyant du revers de sa main la trace presque sèche sous son œil.

« Quelques jours plus tard, je revivais au monde de la nuit. Vampire je me suis réveillé, et vampire je suis resté chaque nuit depuis. Je suis évidemment parti de chez moi. Durant plusieurs décennies, je n'ai pas vu de vampire. D'un côté, cela me rassurait. Après tout, qu'est-ce que les ténèbres peuvent bien dire aux ténèbres? Je ne suis revenu chez moi que soixante ans plus tard, j'ai aussi revu Katia. C'était devenu une très vieille femme, mais pourtant, mon cœur battait toujours la chamade quand je la voyais et que je m'étais nourri.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous devenu un homme de Dieu après tout cela?

- Parce que je ne connaissais aucun de ces secrets. Je ne comprenais rien à ce qui m'arrivait et je savais que la réponse à mes questions se trouvait dans les archives du Vatican, les dossiers secrets de la religion. Il faut devenir un des leurs pour connaître ces secrets. Je ressens aussi le désir que les choses changent. Que la traque contre les créatures telles que les vampires, les loups garous, les elfes et tous les autres s'arrêtent un jour. Ils ont tous le droit de vivre. Je me suis éloigné du chemin que j'avais choisi d'emprunter mais votre ami m'a rappelé que je travaille au contact des gens et si je décide de garder ces secrets que je m'étais promis de révéler au monde, je ne vaux pas mieux que ces assassins. Mais ce n'est pas tout, j'ai aussi appris à faire preuve d'humilité. J'ai arrêté de me braquer en disant que chaque religieux était mauvais. »

Le Prêtre s'arrêta encore quelques instants.

« Avec le temps, j'ai découvert que la religion n'avait pas que de mauvais côtés. Les gens qui viennent dans mon église ne cherchent pas toujours Dieu. Je vous l'ai déjà dit, beaucoup ont besoin d'espoir, ils ont besoin de bases sur lesquelles s'appuyer. Ils ne sont pas assez forts pour vivre d'eux-même, à travers la religion ou l'espoir, ils apprennent à vivre, à survivre, à être heureux. J'ai vu beaucoup d'âmes se sortir de situations atroces grâce à la puissance de leur ferveur qui est devenue la force qu'ils n'avaient plus. Il y a encore de bons enseignement à tirer de cette religion, j'en suis persuadé, mais beaucoup de choses doivent changer. Je sens au fil du temps que cette Église commence à céder au mal et à la facilité à cause de l'immense pouvoir que leur situation d'hommes de Dieu leur apporte. Ils commettent le pire des péchés, ils commencent à se prendre pour Dieu. Mais assez parlé de cela, maintenant, je vais vous exposer certains de ces secrets, celui qui nous concerne tous. »

Holmes sourit légèrement, cette partie lui était plus intéressante que la précédente.

« Savez-vous quel est le plus ancien cas de Troisième Hypothèse jamais relevé à ce jour?

- Surprenez-moi mon Père.

- Judas d'Iscariote. »

Le détective souleva un sourcil à l'intention de l'homme face à lui.

« Croyez-vous que c'est Dieu qui a rendu la vie à Judas? Non, Dieu n'a jamais existé et ça, tous les religieux les plus haut placés le savent. Celui qui a rendu la vie à Judas était La Troisième Hypothèse. Alors que Judas était pendu, elle est venue le voir et lui a dit qu'il n'était pas autorisé à goûter à la vie après la mort et qu'il marcherait sur ces terres pour l'éternité. Elle lui a de nouveau insufflé la vie, créant ainsi le premier de ses enfants connu à ce jour. Le tout premier vampire. Fasciné par les croix plus qu'effrayé, sa peau brûle au contact de l'eau bénite, il est possible de l'assassiner avec un pieu en bois de peuplier, arbre où Judas s'est pendu et il ressent une aversion puissante envers l'argent, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'on paya Judas de trente pièces d'argent pour trahir Jésus. Au fil du temps, ses émotions, ses sentiments ont été remplacés par un désir de domination et de puissance. À ce que j'ai pu apprendre Monsieur Holmes, Dracula ainsi que vous, êtes les fils de Judas. »

Le logicien se mit à ricaner à cette image qu'il trouvait presque amusante. Watson, lui tentait de comprendre le Prêtre.

« Il y a plusieurs sortes de vampires?

- Autant que La Troisième Hypothèse a pu en créer. Je vais vous expliquer. Comme je l'ai dit, Dieu n'existe pas et tous les religieux les plus haut placés le savent mais ne le disent pas, c'est le culte du secret, ils ne tiennent pas perdre leurs ouailles. Le bien et le mal ne sont que des points de vue, ils sont en équilibre. Ce monde est en fait influencé et non contrôlé par des forces surnaturelles, ils ne sont pas des Dieux: ce sont des Élémentaires. Ce sont des esprits primitifs et indestructibles, sous peine de détruire le monde dans lequel nous vivons et dont l'équilibre est fragile. Il est tout de même possible de les expulser, de les exorciser d'un endroit, pour cela, un homme doit se sacrifier, devenant ainsi un martyr... et cela, pour que ses actes soient nuls et non avenus, il en va de même pour ceux qu'ils ont pu créer, eux reprendront leur vie là où ils l'avaient quittée. Mais ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, qu'une histoire, je n'ai jamais eu de preuves d'expulsion d'Êtres primitifs, d'Élémentaires et les soi-disant "preuves" que j'ai pu avoir remontent à des siècles. L'Élémentaire auquel nous sommes confrontés est une chose en grande partie mauvaise et elle est très puissante. On ne peut vaincre le mal que par le mal, seul un de ses enfants direct pourrait l'inciter à lever sa malédiction sur ceux qui étaient innocents et n'ont pas fait le choix de devenir ce qu'ils sont à ce jour... mais encore une fois, cela n'est qu'une théorie. En vérité, j'ignore ce qui pourrait arriver, mais cela me parait vraisemblable. »

Lorsque le Prêtre se tut, il fallut près d'une minute pour que le lourd silence entre les trois hommes ne soit brisé par Holmes.

« De toutes façons, je présume que nous n'avons pas d'autre solution que celle-ci... tout cela me parait... invraisemblable. Quelle ironie d'entendre cela sortir de la bouche d'un vampire... encore plus ironique quand on sait que ce-dit vampire est, plutôt était un homme de logique qui ne laissait aucune place à l'improbable... je suppose que lorsque vous avez éliminé l'impossible, ce qui reste, aussi improbable soit-il, est nécessairement la vérité. »

Le logicien se tut à son tour. Le médecin, lui, observa en silence son ami d'un regard soucieux. Holmes ne semblait pas pouvoir rester en place. Il gigotait, s'accoudait à la table, les secondes suivantes, il s'adossait à son siège. Il semblait être pris d'un sentiment complexe mêlant le souci en pensant à ce qui pouvait se passer, la colère de se sentir impuissant, l'agacement que tout ne puisse rentrer dans l'ordre plus vite et comme il le désirait, que tout soit long, trop long; et l'amusement aussi, devant le ridicule de la situation. Il avait beau s'être fait à son statut surnaturel, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il l'acceptait totalement, lui et toutes les explications surnaturelles sur le monde qui allaient avec. De plus, la faim ne devait rien faire pour améliorer son état.

« J'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire. Je vous avoue que j'ignore si nous serons capable de retrouver cette chose dans cet endroit maudit où sa force a été aperçue avec sûreté pour la dernière fois à ce que j'ai pu entendre, mais l'espoir fait vivre... je pense qu'il est possible de l'expulser et je ferai ce qui doit être fait pour cela. »

Père Jasper regarda à tour de rôle Holmes puis Watson. Ce dernier tourna la tête vers son ami pour poser une main sur son bras. Le détective semblait perdu dans ses pensées mais il hocha la tête pour ainsi montrer qu'il était d'accord. Les trois hommes sursautèrent en entendant le bruit sec et bref que deux mains qui tapent l'une dans l'autre.

« Bravo... vous êtes satisfait? »

Le Prêtre serra les mâchoires en voyant l'homme qui lui adressait la parole. Il se redressa de son fauteuil en même temps que Holmes, qui entraîna le médecin en lui tirant sur le bras. Le logicien se mit légèrement en avant pour se placer devant Watson, gardant ensuite les bras le long du corps pour l'empêcher de tenter de bouger sur les côtés. Il reconnaissait parfaitement cet évêque qui parlait avec Père Jasper lors de leur arrivée à l'église, il sentait que cet homme n'avait rien de bon. Le Prêtre sortit de derrière son bureau pour avancer vers son supérieur et occasionnellement, empêcher Holmes de lui sauter à la gorge, la faim et la méfiance n'ayant jamais fait bon ménage.

« Cet endroit est maudit et nous le savons parfaitement, nous avons le devoir de venir en aide à ces gens!

- Qu'importe ces gens! Nous sommes les gardiens consacrés d'un savoir millénaire, nous avons renoncé à tout, y compris à notre propre salut pour le sauvegarder! Nous étions conscients de tous les sacrifices que cette mission exigerait de nous, jusqu'au sacrifice de nos âmes! Vous plus que quiconque devriez le comprendre! Tout ceci représente le mal nécessaire afin de perpétuer le bien! C'est pourquoi personne ne doit savoir, personne ne comprendrait!

- Mais ils peuvent comprendre!

- La Congrégation pour la Cause des Saints a l'autorité sur ce qui doit être révélé ou pas! Vous n'êtes qu'un échelon de cette congrégation! Personne hors de l'Église ne doit connaître ces secrets!

- Vous vous croyez mieux placé que le reste du monde pour savoir ce qu'ils peuvent et veulent savoir? De plus, vous leur mentez en leur imposant un Dieu dont vous savez qu'il n'a jamais existé!

- Si j'étais vous, je ne jugerais pas. Vous n'êtes pas le mieux placé. "Les putains ne font pas de miracles", vous vous rappelez? »

Le Prêtre se tut un instant. Il semblait tomber des nues, empreint d'une totale incompréhension, il semblait surpris, dépassé par tout cela. Son expression neutre et sa voix calme se changèrent en une grimace crispée de colère et une voix enragée.

« C'est n'importe quoi! Cette fois, ça suffit! Vous avez totalement perdu le contact avec le monde extérieur! Vous restez assis dans vos fauteuils avec vos secrets et vos lois que vous pensez au-dessus de tout et ça n'a plus rien à voir avec la véritable religion catholique! Au Diable votre doctrine, votre congrégation! Ces gens sont notre salut! Ces gens sont en vie, ils sont réels! Vous vous moquez de ce qui est bien et de ce qui est mal! Il y a bien longtemps que vous ne faites plus la différence!

- Vous tentez de tuer notre religion!

- Non, c'est inexact, ce sont uniquement vos lois stupides que je tente de tuer! Auriez-vous donc oublié sur quoi se fonde notre religion? La Bible ne fait que raconter des histoires, mais ces histoires sont faites pour aider les gens à trouver la bonne direction: Aime ton prochain! Ait une bonne conduite et c'est tout! Et lorsque l'on veut en faire une traduction littérale juste pour asseoir son pouvoir, hé bien, on finit avec tout ça! Une congrégation secrète et des meurtres en masse! Les gens perdent la foi parce qu'à cause de votre attitude, ils ne voient plus en quoi la religion les concerne! Ils en sont venus à rejeter même l'idée de religion et lorsqu'ils n'ont plus de mythologie pour les aider à vivre leur vie, ils sont capables de n'importe quoi! Écoutez, je suis fier d'être catholique, mais je suis catholique dans le monde réel! Et il est temps que vous aussi viviez dans ce monde, le temps est venu de changer! »

Père Jasper resta silencieux plusieurs secondes après avoir fini de dire ce qu'il avait à dire. Il passa les mains sur sa soutane, reprenant son expression et sa voix neutres.

« Maintenant, je vous prierai de quittez ces lieux. Ce qui devra être fait sera fait, que vous le vouliez ou non. »

L'évêque resta silencieux. Les paroles de l'homme face à lui ainsi que son aura le troublaient profondément. Il semblait peser le pour et le contre de la situation.

« Je ne vous demande pas de m'approuver, que vous soyez de mon côté ou de l'autre, cela ne changera rien. Mais à présent, quittez ces lieux, je ne désire plus vous voir, mon Père. »

Toujours perdu dans ses pensées, l'homme âgé tourna les talons pour quitter la pièce sans ajouter un mot, comme envoûté. Quelques secondes après son départ, le Prêtre se tourna vers les deux hommes en sa présence. Holmes était toujours posté devant le médecin, les yeux vitreux, les lèvres entrouvertes, il semblait être dans un état de faim qui devenait dangereux.

« Vous devriez vous nourrir Holmes, avant de commettre un acte que vous regretteriez. »

Le Prêtre tendit une main vers le logicien en avançant vers lui mais Watson sortit de sa cachette derrière son ami pour se poster à ses côtés.

« Non. Je m'occupe de cela cette fois-ci. », interrompit le Père Jasper en levant une main.

Alors que Holmes allait le stopper de quelques paroles, celles-ci restèrent coincées dans sa gorge. Sa quasi-résurrection d'un état critique lui avait laissée des séquelles, il était faible et avait besoin de repos ainsi que de se nourrir. Le parfum doux et fruité du sang juste sous la peau mettait tous ses sens en éveil, il ne pouvait pas le refuser. De plus, il savait que Watson n'était pas en état de supporter un nouveau prélèvement, inutile de mettre sa vie en danger plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

« Bien... demain soir, nous partirons pour cette demeure, elle se trouve dans les campagnes qui entourent la métropole. Comme je vous l'ai dit, je ne sais pas ce qui nous attend, ce qui va se passer, si je serai en mesure de la revoir, encore moins si mes actions auront un quelconque effet. Jusque là, reposez-vous, je ne sais pas de quoi demain sera fait. »

* * *

Elle s'est fait attendre cette suite x)... désolé mais bon, les vacances, tout çaaaa... et puis ces derniers temps j'ai eut des problèmes au bras et à la main, je n'ai aussi pas trop la tête à écrire ces temps-ci, beaucoup de boulot donc le rythme sera moins soutenu qu'avant je le crains.

J'ai l'impression que ce chapitre a ni queue ni tête, que c'est pas cohérent, mais bon j'ai écrit une partie y'a plus d'un mois et j'ai pas relu le début ni le chapitre d'avant... enfin bref pas grave, j'avais dit que ce chapitre était complexe, il est aussi complètement loufoque mais c'est pas grave de toute façon si on aime pas le loufoque, je suis pas le bon auteur...

La phrase que mon homme avait dit et qui m'avait fait réfléchir (j'avais dit que je l'indiquerais quand je l'aurais écrite dans la fic) était qu'il y a deux sortes de miracles, les bons et les mauvais et j'avoue que je n'y avait pas pensé avant qu'il ne me le dise x).

A bientôt :)


	13. Chapitre 12

En sortant du bureau du Prêtre, les deux amis n'eurent pas besoin de se dire quoi que se soit, ils savaient qu'ils avaient besoin de quelques instants seuls l'un et l'autre. Père Jasper lui aussi l'avait aisément deviné, ce qui le poussa à rester dans les sous sols alors que tous deux remontaient à la surface, après avoir fini de parler des détails de leur plan et que Holmes ait pu se nourrir. Watson s'assit sur un banc de l'Église alors que son ami le dépassait pour en sortir. Longtemps, le médecin resta silencieux à l'intérieur du lieu de prières. Il était perdu dans ses pensés, dans le doute, il ignorait totalement ce qui les attendait. Il ignorait ce qu'ils allaient voir, s'ils allaient même voir quelque chose. Peut-être perdraient-ils la vie. Les jours suivants étaient un mystère complet. Il ressentait cette étrange et désagréable impression d'angoisse, une boule dans le ventre lorsqu'il y pensait. Il craignait chaque heure qui passait car elles le rapprochaient toujours plus de ce moment fatidique et inconnu, mais il ressentait aussi l'envie que tout cela finisse une bonne fois pour toutes.

Watson prit ses mains l'une dans l'autre les frottant ensemble pour ensuite y souffler de l'air chaud, puis les poser sur ses bras pour les frictionner, tentant de se réchauffer. Il sentait sa mâchoire commencer à trembler, puis tout son corps mais seulement légèrement. Il avait froid, après tout, il avait fait le trajet de Baker Street à cette Église en simple chemise et pantalon en plein hiver. En expirant, il put voir son souffle se figer dans l'air, il avait presque l'impression que la buée de sa respiration se transformait en sculptures de glace tant elle était persistante. Il sourit à lui-même en pensant au fait qu'il était le seul humain en ces lieux, les deux autres hommes étant des vampires, que le froid soit glacial ou la chaleur intolérable, ils n'en avaient que faire, ils étaient morts après tout.

Il finit par se lever de son banc, craignant presque que son sang ne commence à se glacer dans ses veines. Il marcha un moment dans la pièce qui semblait de plus en plus froide, soufflant sur ses mains et frottant ses bras de temps à autres pour tenter de se réchauffer. Il regarda l'entrée fermée de l'Église un long moment, Holmes se trouvait toujours à l'extérieur. L'envie de rejoindre son ami se faisait plus forte à chaque minute qui passait. Malgré le froid qu'il savait encore plus acerbe à l'extérieur, il marcha vers les lourdes portes, en poussant une pour sortir. À peine eut-il mis un pied dehors qu'il sentit la morsure du froid sur sa peau. La température avait encore chuté et pour cause, il neigeait. Cela devait faire un moment que les flocons avaient commencé de tomber, un drap blanc d'une dizaine de centimètres recouvrait déjà le sol.

Watson se sourit ironiquement à lui-même. Il avait réellement une chance inouïe, les premières neiges tombaient le seul jour où il n'avait qu'une chemise sur le dos pour se protéger du froid et des intempéries. La buée qui sortait de ses lèvres était d'une épaisse blancheur, l'air était réellement glacial. Les bras croisés pour tenter de garder un peu de chaleur, il contourna l'église pour tenter de trouver Holmes. N'ayant jamais fait le tour de l'édifice, il découvrit que derrière celui-ci se trouvait une nécropole. La plupart des tombes n'étaient que des plaques contre terre, sans architectures. S'il n'y avait pas eu quelques croix qui se dressaient hors du sol, l'herbe recouverte de neige aurait facilement put laisser croire à un large jardin. C'est en ce lieu qu'il trouva Holmes. Le médecin apercevait à la lumière de la lune, la silhouette de son ami, allongée dans la neige une vingtaine de mètres plus loin.

Watson s'affaira donc à le rejoindre, sentant ses pieds s'enfoncer un peu plus dans la neige à cause du changement de terrain, passant du pavé à l'herbe. Il frissonna en sentant l'extrémité des jambes de son pantalon se mouiller au contact du manteau blanc et ses chevilles geler alors qu'il avançait. Peu à peu, le froid s'insinuait lentement en lui, aspirant toute son énergie sur son passage. Le logicien, lui, était allongé, les bras croisés derrière la tête, les yeux fermés, il semblait se reposer tranquillement. Il ouvrit les paupières en sentant son ami se stopper. Le médecin se laissa tomber assis à ses côtés, les jambes repliées, les mains toujours plaquées sur ses bras qu'il frottait encore pour tenter de se réchauffer.

« Que voila une parfaite nuit. La lune est lumineuse lorsqu'elle apparaît derrière les nuages, elle accroche ses rayons au sommet des arbres, on pourrait presque se laisser à croire à un jour en pleine nuit. Je n'avais jamais remarqué comme un cimetière pouvait être beau... si calme.

- Le monde peut être ainsi, si calme en apparence.

- Oui, c'est une jolie nuit. »

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux durant plusieurs secondes, Watson tentant de ne pas penser au lendemain, à leur départ, à ce qu'il pourrait se passer. Il sourit en se remémorant la manière dont Holmes s'était redressé de son lit, en pleine maîtrise de lui-même lorsqu'il s'était repris en main en entendant qu'il y avait encore un espoir. Le logicien avait réellement une maîtrise de soi impressionnante quand il le désirait. Cela le fit aussi repenser au moment où Holmes lui avait avoué qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de le transformer en vampire, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se questionner, même s'il avait déjà eu cette réponse, pourquoi ne lui avait-il tout simplement pas dit non?

« Parce qu'il est plus facile de mentir lorsque l'honnêteté vous regarde dans les yeux. »

Watson sursauta légèrement en se retournant vers son ami. Il avait oublié que celui-ci pouvait lire dans ses pensées.

« Cela serait bien aimable à vous de me laisser penser en privé.

- Pensez donc moins fort Watson. »

Le médecin sourit à cette réponse. Victime de la nuit, de cette malédiction qui passait de crocs en gorges, le logicien excentrique de Baker Street resterait ce qu'il était. Holmes daigna baisser les yeux du ciel pour regarder son ami qui était tourné vers lui. Il sourit d'un air moqueur en voyant les flocons accrochés dans ses cheveux, sur son visage, ses cils, sa moustache et tout son corps. Il n'y avait pas prêté attention avant mais il finit par remarquer que Watson ne portait en tout et pour tout qu'un pantalon simple et une chemise pour se préserver des intempéries, pourtant il était assis dans la neige à ses côtés et il semblait frigorifié. Holmes se redressa pour se rasseroir près de son ami. Celui-ci sursauta au milieu de ses tremblements en sentant un bras passer autour de ses épaules pour les encercler.

« Vous devez être mort de froid.

- Il fait un peu froid, c'est vrai.

- Il y a un tapis de neige de dix centimètres et il fait un peu froid? »

Le détective ne put s'empêcher de rire quelques instants. Il retira son manteau pour l'enrouler autour des épaules du médecin gelé. Le vêtement ayant été sur les épaules de Holmes, il était dépourvu de toute chaleur humaine, la température donnait simplement l'impression qu'il avait été laissé plusieurs heures à l'extérieur par le temps actuel. Néanmoins, après quelques minutes de patiences et quatre mains actives qui frottaient ses bras et ses épaules, il retrouva un peu de chaleur, lui permettant de rendre légèrement supportable le froid qui semblait désirer le dévorer.

Watson tourna la tête vers son ami, toujours un bras autour de ses épaules, il laissait son imagination divaguer. Holmes avait son regard rivé dans le sien. Ses yeux luisaient d'un reflet métallique en réfléchissant la lumière de la lune, comme les yeux d'un loup pouvaient le faire, rendant son regard aussi beau qu'effrayant. Il souriait de plus en plus largement au médecin, finissant par laisser échapper un rire aussi charmant qu'il pouvait glacer le sang. Watson sentit son visage se réchauffer soudainement, décidément, il détestait lorsque le logicien s'insinuait dans sa tête. En finissant de rire, le détective s'allongea de nouveau dans la neige comme quelques minutes plus tôt. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants avant de plonger son regard dans l'immensité de la voûte étoilée au-dessus de lui qui semblait le fasciner, ses prunelles réfléchissantes étaient incapables de rester en place, pourtant il n'avait pas l'air préoccupé, même pas à propos des jours suivants. Tout en continuant sa contemplation du ciel, il prit la parole.

« Je me rappelle quand j'étais jeune, allongé dans la neige sous un magnifique ciel étoilé. Il y avait tellement d'étoiles. J'étais incapable de comprendre ce que c'était. Autant ces astres que ce tout, cette immense magnificence du vide. Je suis toujours d'ailleurs incapable de vous dire ce que ces points qui brillent au loin sont, je l'ignore. Vous connaissez mes connaissances en astrologie et puis après tout, ce n'est pas grave, cela ne m'apporterait rien de savoir ce que ces choses sont au final. Mais mis à part la nature de ces astres, à présent je sais ce que c'est. Je suis une partie intégrante de ce vide, cet infini, ce néant. »

Le logicien garda le silence quelques instants avant de se remettre à parler, baissant les yeux vers son ami.

« Le temps n'a qu'une réalité, celle de l'instant. Autrement dit, le temps est une réalité resserrée sur l'instant et suspendue entre deux néants. Alors, pensez uniquement à ce qui est réel en ce moment-même, non à ce qui pourrait être. On ne peut jamais savoir le temps qu'il nous reste à passer avec la personne que l'on aime le plus au monde, profitez. Pensez à ce que vous désirez faire maintenant, qui sait, peut-être n'en aurez-vous plus l'occasion demain. »

Watson resta silencieux aux mots du détective, qui se redressa pour revenir à ses côtés. Il se sentait oppressé par ce regard luisant qui le fixait longuement sans cligner. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence, Holmes perdit patience face au regard fuyant de son ami. Il attrapa le visage du médecin pour le tourner vers lui, l'obligeant à le regarder. Sans lui laisser le temps de pouvoir réfléchir ou protester, le logicien captura ses lèvres en un simple baiser doux et chaste.

« Pendant si longtemps, je me suis fait violence. Pendant si longtemps, j'ai dû me retenir d'accomplir ce simple geste, pour la seule raison que je vous aimais trop pour vous damner. Voilà que c'est vous-même qui êtes venu vous jeter dans la gueule du Diable. »

Watson se sentit défaillir en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de son ami qui passait les pointes des griffes d'une de ses mains sur son visage.

« À présent, après m'avoir affronté, avoir contesté mon autorité et vous être imposé contre moi dans une décision que j'avais prise, changeant considérablement le cours des choses, vous voilà tout à coup redevenu cet assistant timoré de second plan? »

Encore une fois le médecin resta muet. Holmes laissa échapper un léger rire qui glaça un peu plus le sang de son ami. Celui-ci se demandait si cette situation l'amusait ou si, justement, ce rire était nerveux ou agacé. Sans prévenir, le logicien se leva, tendant une main à Watson.

« Venez. Rentrons chez nous pour ce soir. Je ne me sens pas l'âme de passer la possible dernière nuit de ma vie que je passerai à Londres enfermé dans les sous-sols d'une église lugubre. Je préfère rentrer chez moi, retrouver mon vieux fauteuil, mon violon et mon lit. »

Le médecin sourit légèrement en attrapant la main du détective auprès duquel il marcha pour rentrer chez eux. Cela faisait d'ailleurs quelques jours que Holmes n'y était pas revenu, leur appartement devait commencer à lui manquer, surtout leur salle de vie, où il avait l'habitude de s'enfermer des jours, des semaines, des mois entiers. Rares étaient les fois où il avait quitté cette pièce pour autant de temps.

Watson poussa un soupir en entrant dans l'immeuble. Il commençait à être de nouveau capable de sentir ses extrémités gelées et engourdies. Il reprenait lentement des couleurs au fur et à mesure que son sang se réchauffait dans ses veines. Le chauffage étant tout de même assez rudimentaire, il s'affaira à allumer un feu dans leur cheminée alors que Holmes le regardait tranquillement faire, assis dans son fauteuil. Son regard refusait que quitter son compagnon, ses yeux de vampire fascinés par ce qu'avant, ils ne pouvaient voir. Il discernait à vue d'œil la peau du médecin passer d'un blanc presque bleuté à un blanc aux tons roses pâles. Ses lèvres presque blanches devenaient roses foncées dû au sang qui y montait. Ses pommettes elles aussi recevaient plus de sang qu'à leur habitude, cela n'était pas induit par un quelconque sentiment, mais parce que son corps se réchauffait et que le visage était la partie du corps où le sang affluait le plus facilement.

Holmes sentit tout son être frémir. Son odorat de prédateur sentait le sang, la vie palpiter dans les veines de son ami, il arrivait à sentir son odeur à travers sa peau. Cette odeur de sang qui s'échauffe semblait être interprétée par son cerveau comme la plus belle qui pouvait exister. Le logicien fut sorti de sa transe par Watson qui se redressait, retirant le manteau de son ami pour le lui rendre, ce qui lui valut un léger sourire amusé de ce dernier qui prenait le vêtement en mains.

« Je pense que dans mon état actuel, je ne risque pas de mourir de froid.

- C'est peu probable, j'imagine. »

Watson décida de ne pas prendre place aux côtés de son ami cette fois-ci, mais de s'allonger sur le sofa face à lui. Holmes l'observa un instant avant de partager ses pensées.

« Je vous avoue que notre futur proche me préoccupe un peu. Je ne suis pas sûr de ce qui va bien pouvoir se passer.

- Ne pouvez-vous donc jamais dire "je ne sais pas?"

- Jamais. »

Le médecin se mit à rire légèrement. Voilà un point sur lequel son ami ne changerait jamais.

« Habituellement, lorsque vous vous allongez sur ce sofa, c'est une demande muette que je vous endorme avec un air de violon.

- Ne me mettez pas cela sur le dos, c'est vous en premier qui m'aviez demandé de m'allonger sur ce sofa, en me disant que vous essaieriez de m'endormir. »

Holmes rit doucement en attrapant son violon et son archet.

« C'est bien vrai... mais cela a marché et depuis, c'est vous qui me réclamez.

- Qui vous réclame... vous n'exagérez jamais rien. »

Le logicien sourit, ses lèvres rouges découpées sur son visage dévoilant ainsi ses dents aiguës scintillantes de blancheur. Il posa son violon contre son cou, y appuyant ensuite sa joue pour ensuite fermer les yeux et poser sur archet sur les cordes pour les faire vibrer en de mélodieuses notes. Notes qui eurent bien vite fait de transporter le médecin au rythme de ses doigts qui couraient sur les cordes de l'instrument et de l'archet, tenu souplement et délicatement entre ses longs doigts qui montait et descendait, faisant pleurer au violon une nouvelle note à chaque mouvement. Watson, transporté par ce délice auditif, était incapable de dire si Holmes improvisait ou s'il jouait un morceau déjà existant. Il était si à l'aise avec cet instrument qu'il était impossible de les différencier. Pourtant, cet air lui rappelait quelque chose.

« Quel est le nom de ce morceau Holmes? »

C'est sans arrêter que le détective répondit simplement à sa question.

« Un morceau qui convient parfaitement en cet instant de mon point de vue. Il est pour moi la plus belle création de l'artiste: Le Lacrimosa, la messe des morts du Requiem de Mozart. La légende dit que ce morceau fut commandé à Mozart par un messager de l'au-delà pour ses propres funérailles. »

Watson tourna la tête vers son ami pour le regarder jouer. Holmes était lui-même transporté par la musique qu'il créait. L'espace d'un instant, le médecin aurait pu croire qu'il était de nouveau humain tant il dégageait d'émotions, de passion. Lorsque les doigts du logicien achevèrent leur course et que l'archet se décolla des cordes, un silence où les dernières notes flottaient encore dans l'air et dans leurs esprits s'installa quelques minutes. Chacun était plongé dans ses propres pensées. Soudainement, Holmes se mit à rire sans raison apparente, Watson, lui, le regardait d'un œil qu'il voulait menaçant.

« Je n'aurais jamais pensé que vous interrompiez le cours de vos pensées pour me dire, toujours par pensées, de sortir de votre tête avant de continuer tranquillement.

- Je savais que vous m'espionniez... heureusement que cela sera bientôt fini, que je puisse enfin recommencer à penser sans me demander si je suis véritablement seul dans ma tête.

- Vous ne l'avez jamais été, aujourd'hui, je peux littéralement lire en vous, c'est un fait, mais avant, je vous connaissais déjà très bien. Vous avez toujours eu un espion dans votre tête, c'est juste qu'il se faisait plus discret. »

Holmes s'accouda à ses genoux, les yeux rivés sur son ami, qui n'aimait pas du tout ce regard insistant.

« Puis-je savoir ce qui vous pousse à me regarder comme ça Holmes? »

Le détective se mit à rire encore une fois de ce rire qui affolait toujours autant Watson tant il avait l'air inhumain.

« Vous êtes tout simplement incroyable Watson. »

Le médecin lança un regard surpris qui fit d'autant plus rire le logicien atterré.

« Seigneur... plus... effarouché que vous, c'est impossible à trouver.

- Je vous demande pardon?

- Bon sang Watson! »

Holmes se pinça l'arête du nez, il semblait ne pas croire à ce qu'il avait devant les yeux. Il se passa les mains sur le visage avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

« Reprenons plus haut. »

Le logicien joignit ses mains pour parler.

« Vous savez parfaitement que je peux lire dans vos pensées et que je ne m'en prive pas. Je sais tout, absolument tout, le moindre de vos rêves et de vos désirs dans les détails les plus honteux et les plus intimes. De plus, bien que j'aie tenté de vous garder à distance, vous m'avez arraché un baiser, contre mon gré qui plus est. Vous avez eu l'explication de la bouche du prêtre de pourquoi auparavant j'avais une raison de refuser de vous accorder ce geste. Pour finir, il y a de grandes chances pour que vous comme moi ne survivions à notre voyage. »

Le médecin sentit son estomac et sa gorge se nouer en entendant ces paroles venant de son ami qui semblait attendre qu'il lui réponde.

« Et alors?

- Et alors?! »

Le détective sembla soudain à bout de nerfs. Il se prit la tête entre les mains en laissant échapper un rire nerveux.

« Et alors, je me demande ce que vous attendez. »

Watson frissonna à ces mots. Il se redressa pour s'asseoir sur le sofa. Il sentait le rouge lui monter aux joues et son cœur palpiter dans sa poitrine comme un colibri en cage.

« Je ne comprend pas...

- Oh! Watson, arrêtez de jouer les bonne femmes! Ne faites pas celui qui ne comprend rien, vous n'êtes pas stupide, je le sais mieux que n'importe qui alors n'essayez même pas de m'y faire croire! Vous savez très bien de quoi je veux parler.

- Je...

- Encore une idiotie et je vous cogne mon ami! »

Le médecin se ravisa un instant avant de reprendre la parole, les yeux rivés au sol.

« Je trouve cela... égoïste et peu élégant de me jeter sur quelqu'un pour qui j'ai un profond respect et qui risquerait de ne pas partager ce que je peux ressentir. »

Watson releva un regard assombri vers son ami. Chacun d'entre eux était fatigué de la comédie de l'autre. Ce fut le détective qui reprit la parole en premier.

« Bon sang Watson... je suis là, à littéralement vous inviter... et vous trouvez encore le moyen de tourner ce que je dis dans un sens qui est parfaitement le contraire de celui de départ. Avez-vous déjà vu quelqu'un vous dire ce genre de choses alors qu'il ne désire rien de vous? Ne me faites pas cette tête effarée! Ne faites pas comme si vous ne vous y attendiez pas! Vous êtes un homme, agissez en homme! Vous m'avez deviné toutes ces années, sans que j'aie besoin de dire les choses si directement, pourquoi maintenant vous obstinez-vous à nier la vérité? »

Le médecin restait immobile sur le sofa, comme cloué sur place. Il sentait son visage commencer à le brûler sévèrement.

« Assez des sous-entendus, assez de tourner autour du pot. Nous avons un désir et un sentiment commun depuis longtemps, vous le connaissez, vous le savez, pas besoin que je vous le mentionne. D'ailleurs, si je le fais crûment, vous seriez si choqué car cela est loin de mon personnage et que vous allez me faire un malaise, voir une attaque. »

Watson était toujours incapable de bouger ne serait-ce que le petit doigt et Holmes commença à taper du pied. Toutes ses attitudes, son corps entier criait "faites quelque chose!" à son ami qui ne pouvait que rester immobile.

« Je ne pensais pas être mis devant ce fait si brusquement...

- Je n'ai pas le temps d'attendre, personne ne peut. Le temps est une illusion. Vous vouliez encore attendre quelques années? Histoire de tourner un peu plus autour du pot? Jusqu'où cela aurait continué? Votre mort? La mienne? Enfin, la mienne... hé bien, veuillez m'excuser de ne pas me répandre en politesses ni mots d'amour, d'ailleurs ce n'est pas mon genre, encore une fois vous le savez très bien, alors qu'attendez-vous? Lorsque je veux quelque chose, la plupart du temps, je ne demande pas, je le prend. Je pensais que vous vous étiez déjà accommodé de mes manières de faire. »

Plus il parlait, plus il semblait que le médecin se renfermait. Holmes soupira avant de se lever de son fauteuil pour se poster face à Watson.

« Je vous prie de m'excuser, je suis trop brusque, je devine que je mets à mal vos sentiments, surtout que vous devez être exténué. Mais que voulez-vous que je fasse? Même si cela peut paraître étonnant au vu de mes capacités de manipulateur, je ne suis pas un grand artiste dans le maniement des mécanismes qui régissent nos sentiments. J'avoue, oui, ils me mettent parfois mal à l'aise. Après tout, imaginez un homme de logique que son cœur a décidé de trahir. Je suis bien maladroit, il faut l'avouer, mais c'est sûrement aussi par crainte d'avoir l'air ridicule. Ne ririez-vous pas à gorge déployée si je vous disais que si mon cœur battait encore, il battrait pour vous? Que même si je suis mort, vous me faites me sentir vivant à l'intérieur? »

Holmes sourit en voyant son ami rire à ces mots.

« Vous voyez, j'avais raison.

- Il est vrai qu'ils ont beau être adorables, de votre bouche, ils sont ridicules.

- Mais pas moins sincères pour autant. »

Devant Watson qui le regardait sans rien dire, Holmes haussa les épaules en faisant la moue. Les mains dans les poches, il recula pour laisser de la place à son ami qui se levait. Planté sur ses deux pieds, le détective attendait qu'il réagisse enfin. Ce dernier avait l'impression que chacun de ses organes étaient noués tant il se sentait stressé face à ce regard fixe et cette aura plus que malsaine planant autour d'eux, qui émanait de son ami. Il prit une inspiration, pensant à tout ce que Holmes avait pu lui dire. Pourquoi se sentait il prêt à craquer alors que le logicien l'invitait à venir à lui? Au fond de lui, il savait que le problème ne venait pas de la situation mais de la personne à qui il faisait face. Après des années, les espoirs finissent par se ternir et on les abandonne sans même se demander ce que l'autre pouvait ressentir tout ce temps-là. Cette fois, il avait une occasion de se rattraper, mais il y avait tant de questions qui tournaient dans sa tête et refusaient de le laisser en paix. Des questions sur l'après. Comment vivre ainsi dans leur société? Était-ce viable? Il priait pour que ces années d'amitié ne s'effacent jamais, il ne voulait pas que les choses changent radicalement, il ne souhaitait pas abandonner une relation pour une autre, il souhaitait qu'elle s'y ajoute naturellement.

« Arrêtez de vous torturer l'esprit. Nous désirons la même chose. Je ne vous parle pas uniquement de ce qui se passera ce soir mais de tout le reste. »

Le détective tendit une main vers son ami qui se précipita soudain sur lui pour prendre son visage entre ses mains pour plaquer maladroitement ses lèvres sur les siennes l'espace de quelques secondes. Holmes sourit sur les lèvres de son compagnon.

« Vous comprenez vite mais il faut vous expliquer longtemps.

- La ferme Holmes. Ne gâchez pas ce moment par vos éternelles railleries.»

En se séparant du détective, Watson sursauta en croisant un regard aux pupilles oblongues lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux.

« Je vous l'ai dit, cette forme apparaît quand les plus bas instincts primaires refont surface. »

Le logicien laissa courir le bout de ses griffes sur la gorge de son ami, faisant frissonner ce dernier à ce contact chatouilleux. Sans prévenir, Holmes s'éloigna de lui, prenant la direction de la porte. Il se retourna, le temps de lui faire un signe souple de la main pour lui dire de le suivre. Watson se laissa porter par l'appel muet du détective, qui le guida jusqu'à sa chambre. Presque au même moment où il entendit la porte se refermer, il sentit deux mains agripper fermement son visage et des lèvres se coller aux siennes. Il se demanda l'espace d'une seconde comment Holmes avait-il pu faire pour bouger à une telle vitesse, avant de se laisser envoûter par ce baiser qui laissait un goût de péché sur sa langue. Il lui semblait rêver, certains des rêves peu racontables qu'il avait pu avoir commençaient parfois de cette façon. Les deux hommes semblaient à présent capables de contenir cette tension, cette fougue qui les consumait et ne demandait qu'à éclater sans pourtant qu'elle ne se calme alors que leurs lèvres se rencontraient encore et que leurs mains commençaient à découvrir le corps de l'autre. Comme si leurs énergies tentaient de se fondre en une seule entité, ils savaient que bientôt, ils ne feraient plus qu'un.

Les gestes appuyés et déterminés de Holmes laissaient paraître sans conteste qu'il serait le maître de ce qui pourrait se passer dans cette pièce. Dans l'âme du médecin, il n'aurait pu en être autrement. Leurs lèvres toujours soudées, il sentit les doigts agiles et rapides du logicien défaire adroitement les boutons de sa chemise puis se poser sur la peau de son torse. Les sens décuplés du détective ainsi que le rythme cardiaque rapide et puissant de son ami lui donnaient l'impression qu'il tenait son cœur entre ses mains.

Holmes se sépara de Watson pour l'observer. Il sentit son corps entier frissonner en voyant le visage, le cou et les épaules rouges du médecin à la respiration lourde. Le logicien ne put que sourire en voyant que ses yeux bleus clair semblaient agoniser de frustration. Ses mains toujours sur son torses montèrent vers son cou à la jugulaire battante. Il pouvait sentir ce sang plus chaud qu'ordinaire et empli d'adrénaline, ses crocs le démangeaient tant il désirait les planter dans sa gorge jusqu'à la garde. Ses mains attrapèrent les pans de sa chemise ouverte pour la lui retirer. Une fois torse nu, le médecin porta ses mains au visage de son ami. Il était chaud de son repas récent, ce qui lui donnait quelques couleurs, trompant la mort. Il voyait ses lèvres frémir et ses yeux qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se poser sur sa gorge. Il savait parfaitement ce que désirait son ami. Watson posa son front dans le cou de celui-ci, ouvrant volontairement le sien, signifiant ainsi qu'il était prêt à lui offrir tout ce qu'il désirait. Holmes feula presque tant sa volonté se voyait mise à l'épreuve.

« Vous savez ce que le prêtre a dit à propos de votre sang.

- Au diable ce prêtre! »

En disant cela, le médecin ferma les yeux, serrant les dents et les poings, il savait que ce qui allait arriver serait atrocement douloureux. Il ne put tout de même pas s'empêcher de pousser un gémissement de souffrances en sentant les dents aiguisées se planter sauvagement dans sa gorge et le sang en être aspiré en de grandes lampées gourmandes bien que peu nombreuses. Bien que Holmes aurait pu le boire jusqu'à la dernière goutte tant ce nectar lui semblait exquis, surtout pris à même le cou, il désirait que Watson reste pleinement conscient, il ne voulait pas le voir à deux doigts de défaillir d'anémie. Après avoir retiré ses crocs de son cou, il s'affaira à s'écorcher un doigt pour cicatriser les blessures de son ami. L'endroit de la morsure étant dangereux, il ne pouvait se risquer à la laisser ouverte.

Sans laisser le temps à Watson de reprendre ses esprits, il captura ses lèvres avec gourmandise. Le médecin était passablement assommé par sa perte de sang et ses émotions. Il sentait le fantôme du goût du sang, un goût métallique sur sa langue. Le médecin sentit Holmes poser ses mains à plat sur son torse avant de le pousser sur le lit. Il se rattrapa à peine d'un coude en tombant sur le matelas. Son cœur s'accélérait, tressautait. Il avait l'impression de marcher sur du coton, qu'il rêvait, mais il savait que cela n'était pas le cas cette fois. Il sentit le corps du logicien sur lui, sa tête se glissant dans son cou pour lécher l'endroit où les blessures se trouvaient auparavant et où il y avait encore du sang qui séchait. Cette sensation de langue humide et agile sur sa peau lui donnait l'impression que son ami désirait le dévorer. Il ne savait pas qu'il pouvait parfaitement sentir l'odeur de son sang à travers sa peau, même qu'il pouvait le goûter ainsi mais cela ne le rassasiait pas, au contraire. Son corps entier frissonna lorsqu'il sentit les mains à présent chaudes de Holmes glisser sur son corps jusqu'à rencontrer sa ceinture. À ce moment là, le détective se redressa légèrement pour planter ses yeux aux pupilles oblongues dans ceux de son ami, qui sentait le sang faire rougir son visage et ses épaules. Il ferma les yeux, le cœur battant, le visage brûlant en sentant des doigts déterminés défaire sa ceinture, puis les agrafes de son pantalon pour faire glisser ce dernier sur ses jambes.

Il rouvrit les yeux quand il sentit que la fraîcheur de la pièce pinçait à présent chaque parcelle de sa peau. Son regard rencontra celui de Holmes, il avait l'air sûr de lui, confiant, serein. Quelque part, Watson aurait préféré qu'il soit plus hésitant au lieu de se comporter presque de façon mécanique. Ses yeux ne semblaient pas pouvoir se décider entre se poser sur les siens ou ses lèvres entrouvertes où il pouvait apercevoir les pointes dangereusement brillantes de ses dents effilées. Il sentit son cœur s'accélérer brusquement en voyant ces lèvres rouges s'étirer en un large sourire malicieux. Il avait oublié l'espace de quelques secondes que son ami pouvait lire dans ses pensées. Il sentit celui-ci coller ses lèvres contre son oreilles pour y susurrer quelques mots.

« Rappelez-vous de notre sortie au Royal... je vous ai parlé en vous disant que j'étais au courant de nombreux cas d'homosexualité dans les souvenirs qui m'ont été transmis. De plus, vos pensées et vos rêves ne manquent pas d'explicite... je sais donc à peu près quoi faire et surtout, je sais ce que vous désirez le plus profondément, voilà pourquoi je ne montre pas une angoisse profonde, même si je vous avoue que je suis tout de même anxieux. Vous devriez vous détendre, vous pensez beaucoup trop. »

Rougissant un peu plus à l'idée que Holmes s'inspire de ses propres pensées qu'il avait pourtant tenté de lui cacher pendant des années, il sentit son ami poser un baiser sur sa mâchoire pour le rassurer, le mettre plus en confiance. Il préféra fermer les yeux quelques instants en sentant son ami descendre sur son corps, laissant un chemin de baisers papillons à son passage. Watson eut un violent frisson de surprise lorsque le logicien arriva à son estomac, en sentant que la main de celui-ci avait migré de sa cuisse à son membre. Il baissa les yeux vers le détective qui observait son visage avec attention depuis le début. Le médecin noya ses mains dans les cheveux de son ami, ce qui encouragea celui-ci à encore descendre sur lui. Il sentit son corps entier trembler une seconde en sentant ces lèvres douces et chaudes se poser sous son nombril mais il sentit ses veines se remplir de lave en percevant une langue chaude et humide remonter le long de sa hampe de chair.

Sans qu'il ne put le contrôler, un puissant gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il sentit sa tête tourner, comme si la réalité l'avait frappé sans ménagement, il ne pouvait plus la nier, il ne pouvait plus nier ce qu'il se passait. Ses doigts se crispaient dans les cheveux du logicien qui semblait le dévorer plus que le goûter. Le médecin était troublé, transporté, il ne comprenait pas la complexité des sensations qu'il ressentait : la gêne était délicieuse, le plaisir le noyait littéralement dans des vertiges exquis. Il ne pouvait contenir ses gémissements ni ses soupirs de plaisir, il ne se rendait même plus compte de ce qu'il pouvait faire ou dire, son bas ventre était victime d'une tension et d'une douce chaleur presque insupportables mais pourtant si douces.

Watson se sentit retomber brusquement sur terre en sentant que les lèvres de son ami abandonnaient son membre pour capturer de nouveau les siennes. Cette fois, il y avait quelque chose de différent dans la manière où leurs lèvres se rencontraient. Il y avait plus de fougue, certes, mais le médecin était incapable de dire sur quel point précis il y avait quelque chose de différent. C'était toujours passionné, humide, aimant et désespéré aussi, tout cela combiné. Mais la manière dont leur corps s'épousaient comme deux pièces de puzzle, la manière dont ce baiser semblait être une chose offerte avec amour et dérobée avec cupidité, leurs dents qui s'entrechoquaient, la danse de leurs langues... il ne pouvait tout simplement pas en avoir assez.

Le médecin se cambra pour coller un peu plus leurs corps, volant ainsi un gémissement rauque des lèvres de son compagnon. Il ne voulait plus attendre, il voulait sentir sa peau contre la sienne, le sentir toujours plus proche. Il s'affaira à défaire avec impatience les boutons de la chemise de Holmes qui, lui, s'occupa à dégrafer son pantalon. En l'espace de quelques secondes, les vêtements furent jetés aux pieds du lit. Le logicien glissa ses mains dans le dos de Watson, qui passa les bras autour de son cou pour coller leur corps l'un à l'autre. La peau du détective était douce et chaude de par sa prise de sang récente, son cœur battait même. Ils se séparèrent un instant pour plonger l'un dans le regard de l'autre. Watson sentit son cœur se serrer en regardant dans ces yeux inhumains, car il arrivait toujours à voir cette étincelle qui lui disait que le Holmes d'avant n'était pas mort, qu'il était toujours là, que c'était avec lui qu'il partageait ceci. Le logicien lui fit signe pour savoir s'il pouvait aller plus loin, ce a quoi il répondit par un simple hochement de tête.

Le médecin ferma les yeux, appréhendant ce moment. Il sentait les mains de son amant glisser sur ses cuisses pour les relever et les écarter. Il lui fallut attendre plusieurs dizaines de secondes avant de sentir un doigt humide s'immiscer en lui, ce qui eu pour effet de lui faire rouvrir subitement les yeux. Son regard se posa sur son ami agenouillé entre ses jambes et qui l'observait avec attention. Il sourit au médecin, lui laissant quelques instants pour s'habituer à cette nouvelle sensation avant de s'affairer à détendre ses chairs avec quelques mouvements souples. Watson semblait troublé par cette sensation même s'il ne ressentait pas vraiment de douleur, juste de l'inconfort. La seule chose rendant ce contact légèrement douloureux était les griffes pointues du logicien. Celui-ci semblait savoir que le médecin était à présent habitué à ce contact mais pourtant ne stoppait pas son action. Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche pour demander à son ami ce qu'il faisait, il sentit comme une pulsion de plaisir lui enserrer le bas ventre. Holmes sourit, il savait qu'il avait trouvé le point le plus sensible en lui. Il s'affaira à le stimuler, cette sensation avait des airs de douce torture pour Watson qui tentait à présent de l'éloigner. Ce contact était si agréable, si enivrant qu'il en devenait douloureux.

Le détective se retira, immisçant à présent deux doigts en lui, ce qui valut à son amant de laisser échapper un gémissement de douleur. Pour tenter de le détendre, il s'affaira à cajoler de son autre main son membre abandonné, tentant de retrouver ce point si sensible en lui, ce qui aida Watson a s'habituer un peu plus vite à cette intrusioni. Le médecin observait à présent son ami, affairé à tenter de lui procurer le plus de plaisir possible durant cette action. Cela aurait dû lui paraître obscène, cela l'aurait été s'il était avec quelqu'un d'autre, mais voir Holmes regarder son corps, être aussi méticuleux avec lui et lui accorder la même attention clinique qu'il aurait prêté à un cadavre suffisait à lui réchauffer fortement la peau et le bas ventre, car il savait être le seul être vivant à pouvoir exalter le détective autant qu'il pouvait l'être face à une énigme.

Alors qu'il commençait à retomber dans ces limbes de plaisir, tout contact se stoppa, lui faisant presque réclamer qu'il continue. Il sentit Holmes attraper une de ses épaules pour le retourner. En prenant ses hanches en mains pour les soulever, il posa un baiser dans sa nuque pour lui dire que tout se passerait bien. Watson sentit son cœur s'accélérer à lui en faire souffrir la poitrine à l'attente de ce qui allait se passer. Il serra les poings sur les draps, ses mâchoires se soudèrent pour empêcher un cri de douleur de traverser ses lèvres en sentant son ami s'introduire en lui. Celui-ci ne put retenir un gémissement d'aise et de plaisir même s'il voyait parfaitement que son amant souffrait pour l'instant. Il sentait l'odeur salée des larmes naissantes derrières ses paupières fermées. Il se retira pour lui laisser le temps de respirer et de calmer sa douleur. Il lui prodigua quelques caresses, un baiser dans son cou, puis sur sa joue avant de poser ses lèvres sur son oreille pour lui demander s'il voulait arrêter. Watson secoua la tête, il ne souhaitait pas gâcher ce moment, il savait que cela devait être douloureux au début mais il arriverait à passer outre.

La main de Holmes attrapa une des siennes pour la guider jusqu'à son membre et le cajoler avec lui en posant un baiser sur son épaule. Sa main abandonna la sienne à sa besogne puis il se redressa pour retenter de s'immiscer en lui. Cette fois là fut bien moins douloureuse, même si une petite douleur persistait sans pour autant lui faire oublier tout plaisir. Après quelques instants où il resta immobile, Holmes commença à bouger en lui, doucement au début pour l'habituer, il ne désirait pas le faire souffrir et encore moins lui faire regretter ce moment. Après tout, ils ne le vivraient peut-être qu'une fois.

Au fil des minutes, les mâchoires serrées du médecin se détendirent, des gémissements commençant à s'échapper de ses lèvres jusqu'au moment où il se figea, serrant les poings. Le logicien sourit largement, passant sa langue sur ses dents effilées en sachant qu'il avait retrouvé ce point si sensible en lui. Il savait que Watson allait lui demander de se stopper, de ne plus toucher ce point en lui. Le plaisir que ce contact lui procurait étant si intense qu'il en était douloureux et qu'il donnait l'impression au corps de ne pas pouvoir supporter cette sensation, qu'il se briserait s'il continuait. Il continua ses mouvements, toujours touchant cette zone précise. Holmes était sourd aux protestations, aux suppliques que son amant n'arrivait même plus à formuler après quelques minutes, commençant à oublier qu'il savait parler. Son sourire carnassier toujours plaqué sur le visage, il était bien décidé à lui faire goûter pleinement aux plaisirs malsains du pêché ultime. Qu'il était fabuleux de découvrir cette sensation d'être enfin en lui, de lui faire partager son plaisir, de le voir perdre tout contrôle de lui même. D'autant plus que sa gentillesse, sa pudeur et son innocence démesurées habituelles, avaient quelque chose d'obscène à ses yeux depuis qu'il était vampire. Il avait rêvé de le faire succomber à la tentation et le guider dans les plus terribles abysses.

Watson semblait entrer dans une sorte de transe, il avait oublié où il était, qui il était, il avait oublié comment parler. La seule chose qu'il savait réelle était cette présence avec lui, cette sensation qu'il ressentait. Le murmure familier du péché et du mal se glissa dans ses oreilles, des visions de feu et de soufre pleuvant sur une cité d'hédonisme et de corruption emplissaient un recoin sombre de son esprit. C'était malsain, considéré comme répugnant, magnifique pourtant et doux, plus doux qu'il était humainement possible, plus doux que la vie elle même.

Il sentit Holmes poser ses lèvres à l'endroit même où plus tôt il avait posé un baiser. L'envie furieuse lui prit d'y planter ses crocs. Il ne put empêcher un rire malsain de traverser ses lèvres en entendant son amant pousser un léger gémissement, non pas de douleur mais de plaisir. Sa langue recueillit quelques lapées du liquide rouge qui s'écoulait de son épaule avant de se redresser pour avoir une vue plus large du médecin qui semblait l'avoir quitté pour se plonger dans les limbes du plaisir. Cette vue ne pouvait que le faire sourire, dévoilant ses crocs aigus aux gencives pâles et retirées. Watson avait l'impression d'entendre les rires de tous les démons de l'Enfer. D'ailleurs, il lui semblait y avoir été transporté. La chaleur, la tension dans son ventre et tout son corps étaient douloureusement plaisantes, il était convaincu qu'il n'était pas humainement possible de ressentir cela. Il était indécent de connaître tel plaisir. Si cela était l'enfer, il se damnerait pour l'éternité avec son ami.

Il sentait son corps atteindre sa limite, le paroxysme du plaisir. Son abdomen s'emplissait encore plus de désir ardent si cela était possible, des sensations lui couraient à travers la peau et les veines comme les langues du Diable, chaud comme la lave, laissant des traînées liquides d'une faim sinistre qui semblait l'envelopper au rythme que sa peau se couvrait d'une fine couche de sueur persistante. Il sentait des gouttes de transpiration et du sang de son épaule couler le long du creux que sa colonne vertébrale formait, se stoppant au niveau des reins car il se cambrait de plus en plus alors que les mains du logicien migraient de ses hanches à ses épaules.

Il eut la sensation qu'une boule de chaleur et de plaisir explosait dans son bas ventre, il crut presque que son cœur avait cédé. Cette sensation dura un moment qu'il lui était impossible de calculer, il avait perdu la notion du temps. Tout son corps tremblait violemment à présent. Jamais il n'avait ressentit tel plaisir, il ignorait qu'il était possible de ressentir une telle extase durant l'orgasme. Il avait tant été transporté qu'il n'avait même pas senti que durant son propre orgasme, Holmes avait planté ses griffes dans ses épaules, laissant des plaies ouvertes de ses épaules aux creux de ses reins. Le médecin trembla un peu plus quand il sentit son amant se retirer de lui, plaquant ensuite sa langue à l'endroit de sa colonne vertébrale où le sang de son épaule avait coulé pour remonter cette piste jusqu'à sa source.

Watson reprenait conscience de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Son dos commençait à le brûler et il sentit Holmes le tourner pour lui faire face. Il devina qu'il devait être blessé au dos puisque sa chair s'accrochait douloureusement aux draps, ce qui le fit grimacer. Il leva les yeux vers son ami pour voir qu'il avait repris son apparence normale. Il aima cette vision, au fond, il n'avait pas envie de toujours voir cet air de prédateur affamé sur son visage, ces pupilles verticales, ces dents trop longues et pointues. Il pouvait s'en accommoder, mais il préférait largement voir ce visage-là, le voir lui. Le logicien passa ses bras autour de son corps pour le redresser en lui accordant un baiser. Watson grimaça un instant, son dos était réellement inconfortable mais les blessures n'étaient pas réellement sérieuses, quelques estafilades, beaucoup plus impressionnantes à voir qu'autre chose. Lâchant ses lèvres pour pouvoir serrer son corps entre ses bras d'une manière plus confortable, Holmes plongea son visage dans le cou de son ami pour pousser un soupir d'aise et lui murmurer quelques paroles intimes. Le médecin lui sourit, ses bras encerclaient son cou.

Il commençait à fatigué. La nuit avait été longue et leur activité avait fini de l'achever. Il se glissa sous les couvertures aux côtés de son ami. Il s'allongea sur le côté, ne désirant pas se retrouver collé aux draps le lendemain et être obligé de souffrir pour les faire lâcher. Le médecin fut étonné de sentir un bras passer paresseusement autour de lui et le tirer en arrière vers son compagnon qui fourra son nez dans ses cheveux. Il sourit, se sentant soulagé par ce simple geste qui disait simplement que, malgré le fait que le mal le rongeait de plus en plus, il y avait toujours quelque chose d'humain en lui, qu'il était encore là et que cette partie de lui ferait de son mieux pour tenter de donner à Watson ce dont il avait humainement besoin. Dans les bras de son ami, Watson se sentait en sécurité, vulnérable, protégé, des sentiments contradictoires mais qui formaient un mélange agréable. Il s'assoupit rapidement, ne pensant même pas une seconde à ce qui pourrait les attendre dans L'Allée de Satan.

* * *

Bah voilà, vous avez de quoi lire maintenant xD... désolé du retard j'ai eut pas mal d'emmerde en plus de pas mal de boulot mais bon tout arrive et voilà enfin l'avant dernier chapitre (il en reste un ou deux maximum).

Alors, si vous avez pas relu l'edit du Chapitre 11, je pense que vous devez vous gratter la tête en vous disant "mais c'est quoi L'Allée de Satan?", ceux qui me connaissent savent très bien XD! Alors, y'a une fausse bande d'annonce qui m'a beaucoup inspiré, un film qui ne sera vraisemblablement jamais tourné mais je m'amuse à écrire le scénario. Et vu que les personnages sont intéressants, je me suis dit pourquoi pas faire un petit crossover surtout que j'avais pas mal de problèmes avec la fin de cette fic.

Mais pour vous expliquer c'est quoi exactement cette histoire... hé bah je vous dit rien, j'vous ferais un petit résumé au prochain chapitre sinon ça gâcherait la surprise hein, même si y'a une petite allusion à ça dans mon profil c'est pas grave x')... j'parlerais en détail de l'histoire et des persos dans le prochain chapitre et en notes de fin parce que c'est quand même vachement bien trouvé je trouve x).

Aaaaaah au passage, je crois qu'il y en a plus d'un qui a bugué à la phrase "Cela aurait dut lui paraitre obscène, cela l'aurait été s'il était avec quelqu'un d'autre, mais voir Holmes regarder son corps, être aussi méticuleux avec lui et lui accorder la même attention clinique qu'il aurait prêter à _un cadavre_ suffisait à lui réchauffer fortement la peau et le bas ventre." Je suis désolé c'était plus fort que moi X'D... au début je voulais mettre à un trésor mais j'me suis dit non, c'était trop niais alors j'ai mit cadavre xD... en même temps c'est pas faux, un cadavre en décomposition lui attirera plus l'oeil qu'une nana au corset apparent x'D... enfin c'était juste trop drôle j'ai pas put m'en empêcher, désolé si vous avez une une petite vision d'horreur xD

Quelle merde j'peux raconter encore ? Ah oui... qui c'est qui va jouer Tony Stark jeune dans Iron Man 3 ? Justin Bieber 8D... tuez moi, tuez le faites quelque chose, juste parce que monsieur a fait un gros caprice DX... J'suis sûr qu'à ce moment là Robert Downey Jr il a dut se dire que la drogue c'était pas si mal que ça en fait... putain mais quel insulte... nan mais je suis sur qu'il prépare une vengeance... en même temps le gars, y'a pas longtemps, il jouait avec sa nouvelle armure téléguidé... et sans faire exprès évidement, l'armure a foutu un gros coup de poing dans la gueule de Scarlett Johansson, elle est tombé KO x'D... la pauvre... ou c'que je me dit c'est qu'il a trouvé une utilité au Magnum chargé qu'il garde dans sa boite à gant quand il est pas a sa ceinture :)... j'adore, j'admire ce mec, mais désolé, un mec constamment en présence d'une arme chargée, prête à tirer, c'est légèrement louche mais bon XD... En même temps il revient de loin lui, faut dire que pendant un moment il prenait tellement de saloperies qu'un jour il a oublié où il habitait et un matin, le gamin de ses voisins est venu voir papa maman en disant que quand il s'est réveillé y'avait un mec qui dormait dans son lit donc bon XD...

Enfin bref, trêve de bavardage. A ceux qui n'ont pas vu, j'ai fait paraitre un "petit" message sur mon profil, prenez le temps de le lire, je parle de ma nouvelle fic et aussi de trucs qui m'ont pas trop plut. Enfin bon, merci de me suivre encore, j'espère que vous aimez toujours me lire, moi je prends toujours plaisir à lire vos avis :).

A bientôt \o/


	14. Chapitre 13

La nuit suivante, Holmes et Watson débutaient leur voyage vers l'Irlande accompagnés du Prêtre habillé en civil, après quelques précisions sur leur périple. Ils devaient prendre un bateau de nuit du Port de Londres à Belfast, en Irlande du nord-est, à la frontière des Comtés de Antrim et de Down, le port le plus fréquenté d'Irlande. Leur présence au milieu de la folie de la capitale passerait inaperçue. Ils devraient encore attendre quelques nuits avant de prendre un nouveau bateau pour se rendre dans le Comté de Clare au sud-ouest du pays. Cet endroit était le parfait contraire du lieu précédant. En effet, la population était des plus faibles. D'ailleurs celle dans la partie habitée de Moher se limitait au regroupement de quelques petites maisons de campagne perdues dans une immensité verte non loin de l'océan.

Les falaises élevées de Moher étaient inhabitées. Les visiteurs curieux pouvaient néanmoins y observer les rarissimes ruines de bâtiments isolés. L'endroit était d'un calme rare et agréable pour quiconque découvrait l'endroit. Le vent marin soufflait sur les éminences silencieuses, à leurs pieds les vagues venaient s'écraser bruyamment sur la pierre pour mourir. Les trois hommes avaient pris la route dès le coucher du soleil depuis une auberge de Moher pour se rendre dans ces lieux. Ce ne fut que deux jours plus tard, après s'être cachés dans les ruines d'une habitation abandonnée durant la journée et marchant du crépuscule à l'aurore, qu'au milieu de la nuit, ils commencèrent à apercevoir l'endroit où les conduisait Père Jasper. Au loin, ils voyaient à présent l'édifice dont le prêtre leur avait parlé, perdu au bord d'un à-pic, après un bois qu'ils venaient de traverser. La lumière vive de la pleine lune éclairait les environs. L'air était humide, les vagues qui s'écrasaient aux pieds de la falaise semblaient décupler la solitude de ce lieu isolé et le rendaient un peu plus lugubre. En tête de marche, le prêtre se figea soudainement.

« Y a-t-il un problème Père Jasper? »

L'homme resta silencieux quelques secondes, il semblait préoccupé.

« Vous seriez-vous trompé d'endroit?

- Non. Non mais il y a quelque chose qui me trouble...

- Qu'est-ce donc? »

Le prêtre se tourna vers eux en leur désignant une parcelle de terrain aux côtés de la demeure. C'était un cimetière d'où champignonnaient des dizaines de croix de différentes tailles.

« C'est un cimetière. Et alors?

- Il n'y a jamais eu de cimetière ici. Du moins, ce n'était pas là quand je suis parti. L'endroit et les gens qui pouvaient y être avaient été abandonnés à leur propre sort. »

Holmes plissa ses yeux qui luisaient en réfléchissant la lumière de la lune alors qu'il regardait le bâtiment.

« Je ne voudrais pas le jurer, mais je crois qu'il y a de la lumière à l'intérieur. C'est faible mais bien présent. Une manifestation de cette "chose"?

- Je vous avoue que je l'ignore. Nous ne le découvrirons qu'en y allant. »

Père Jasper reprit la marche, laissant derrière lui les deux autres hommes. Holmes tourna la tête vers son ami, celui-ci était exténué. Encore une fois, le fait d'être le seul humain était un réel problème. Ses compagnons ne semblaient pas fatigués par leurs efforts, mais lui était éreinté. Il perdait la notion du temps, il se déréglait, il n'était pas habitué à dormir le jour et vivre la nuit. Son corps n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier ce changement d'habitudes, lui qui avait une horloge biologique parfaitement réglée. Watson ignorait si la fatigue, la souffrance dans ses membres ainsi ses os, les crampes et autres désagréments étaient uniquement dus à leur marche ou s'il n'avait pas attrapé un coup de lune. Le médecin, perdu dans ses pensées pour tenter de ne plus penser au froid et à la douleur dans son corps entier, rendit son regard au logicien lorsque ce dernier glissa une main dans le creux de ses reins pour l'inciter à avancer d'un pas plus tranquille avec lui.

« Nous sommes presque arrivés, le calvaire est bientôt terminé.

- Je vous avoue que je n'en suis pas mécontent.

- J'ai plusieurs fois tenté de vous apporter mon aide en vous proposant de me laisser vous porter.

- Et cela est absolument hors de question Holmes, n'y pensez même pas! Je préfère marcher à m'en faire saigner les pieds que me faire porter.

- Il n'y aurait aucune honte à avoir, après tout, la marche est longue et vous n'êtes qu'un pauvre petit médecin Londonien humain. »

Un léger rire franchit les lèvres de Watson à ces paroles, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire tout le long de leur petite chamaillerie. Après tout, Holmes ne faisait absolument rien pour rendre la conversation sérieuse. Le logicien affichait une expression que son ami connaissait parfaitement. Cette expression qu'il adorait autant qu'il la détestait. Ces yeux mi-clos, ce léger sourire qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'élargir par moment, surtout lorsque c'était à son tour de parler. Cette expression adorable et prodigieusement agaçante qui lui rappelait celle d'un enfant fier d'une bêtise qu'il avait fait ou allait faire.

« Nous ne sommes plus ni enfants ni adolescent Holmes.

- Cela a-t-il déjà été une excuse valable pour m'empêcher de faire quelque chose?

- Au contraire! Cela vous inciterait encore plus à faire une nouvelle bêtise.

- Et en connaissance de cause, vous me dites tout de même cela. J'en déduis donc que c'est ce que vous désirez.

- Ne jouez pas à ce petit jeu avec moi Holmes.

- Mais c'est si drôle de vous voir ne plus savoir quoi dire. »

Watson accorda un regard à son compagnon en gardant le silence. Celui-ci l'observait toujours en gardant cette même expression, puis au fil des secondes ses lèvres s'étirèrent graduellement en un large sourire tandis que ses yeux pétillaient de plus en plus en voyant que son ami ne savait effectivement plus quoi dire.

« Je n'aime pas du tout cette expression.

- Quelle expression?

- Celle-ci. Parce que je sais que cela veut dire que vous êtes satisfait de m'avoir ennuyé ou que vous avez une idée en tête.

- Ou les deux.

- N'y pensez même pas. »

Un rire s'échappa des lèvres de Holmes alors que le médecin souriait toujours légèrement malgré la fatigue. Lorsqu'il sentit la main du logicien migrer sur sa hanche pour tenter de l'attraper, il s'affaira à s'en éloigner et à le pousser lorsqu'il l'approchait de trop près en lui répétant d'arrêter ses enfantillages. Il finit par réussir à se glisser dans le dos du détective pour le pousser, lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne lui faisait pas du tout confiance en cet instant même et qu'il ne voulait donc pas le savoir marcher derrière lui. Holmes se stoppa pour se retourner vers Watson.

« Je vous promets que j'arrête d'essayer de vous attraper pour vous porter, mais revenez marcher à mes côtés. »

Le médecin poussa un soupir faussement agacé avant de revenir au niveau du logicien. Celui-ci émit un bâillement peu élégant, écartant les bras dont un se replia autour du cou de Watson, l'attirant ainsi à lui en posant un baiser appuyé dans sur sa joue dans un rire alors que son ami poussait un grognement faussement mécontent. Le prêtre ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour connaître les moindres faits et gestes des deux hommes. Il se sentit touché par cette manière dont ils trompaient la fatigue et la peur. Puérile aux yeux de certains peut-être, mais néanmoins efficace ainsi que débordante de tendresse et de douceur. Ils ne faisaient que paraître insouciants, ils étaient loin de l'être. Ils savaient parfaitement que ce qui les attendait était loin d'être une partie de plaisir. Ces actions servaient à les rassurer l'un l'autre et à leur permettre l'espace d'une seconde de presque oublier ce qui les attendait.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la hauteur de la bâtisse. Watson sentit son cœur se crisper et son estomac se retourner alors qu'ils traversaient le cimetière improvisé. Les croix plantées dans le sol étaient faites de branches et de cordes. Il commençait à ressentir l'envie de s'enfuir en courant. À cet instant précis, il avait envie de renoncer à tout, dire qu'il n'avait que faire que Holmes reste un vampire. La réalité semblait lui avoir asséné un coup de massue au crâne. Jusqu'à ce moment précis, il ne s'était pas réellement rendu compte que son compagnon risquait réellement d'y rester. D'ailleurs, lui aussi risquait de mourir. Il se demandait si cela en valait vraiment la peine. Il sentit le bras toujours autour de son cou se relâcher et encercler ses épaules, puis il sentit les lèvres de Holmes lui murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille.

« Tout se passera bien, ne vous en faites pas. »

Watson n'eut le temps d'essayer de dire quelque chose qu'il sentit son ami se stopper puis sa main se poser sur sa joue pour lui tourner le visage, lui volant un baiser chaste et doux pour qu'il garde le silence. Holmes était déjà bien au courant de ses doutes, d'ailleurs il les partageait, il n'avait nullement besoin que le son compagnon les lui répète à voix haute. Légèrement rassuré par ce geste, le médecin sentait néanmoins toujours une poigne douloureuse enserrer son cœur. Arrivés au niveau de la porte, Holmes lâcha l'épaule de Watson tout en gardant la même proximité avec lui, alors que le prêtre frappait pour vérifier qu'il y avait bien quelqu'un.

* * *

Voilà c'est finit 8D... désolé, normalement je devais écrire plus mais vu que j'ai pas mal de boulot et que je sais pas si je serais beaucoup sur mon ordi pour quelques temps, je laisse au moins de quoi rire... et de quoi donner envie aux gens de m'arracher les yeux de frustration, désolé x'D...

A bientôt, merci de me suivre, de me lire, tout ça tout ça, vos avis me font toujours aussi plaisir et me boostent ^^


	15. Chapitre 14

Lorsque Watson rouvrit les yeux, il était à terre. Une douleur lancinante lui serrait le crâne et dévorait son corps entier comme si tout ses os avaient été broyés. Au début, il lui sembla que tout autour de lui n'étaient que ténèbres puis lorsque ses sens commencèrent à lui revenir, il vit des formes aux contours confus lui représenter l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il fallut plusieurs minutes pour que les évènements précédant ce trou noir ne lui reviennent en mémoire.

oOo

Cela faisait à présent près d'une dizaine de secondes que les trois hommes attendaient devant la porte de la bâtisse, à première vue abandonnée, après que Père Jasper ait toqué à la porte pour prévenir de leur venue à un locataire potentiel. Alors que le prêtre portait la main à la poignée, tous entendirent des pas se rapprocher de la porte. Instinctivement, Holmes se posta devant Watson, anticipant ainsi le risque d'une éventuelle attaque, un air menaçant plaqué sur le visage.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme, une bougie à la main, qui garda le silence. Il portait une toge serrée au niveau de sa taille par une corde où un chapelet était accroché. L'homme avait des cheveux en bataille d'un blond doré, portait un bouc court et semblait vers le milieu de la quarantaine. Mais ce qui fut le plus marquant était ses yeux très étranges, des yeux d'un bleu peu naturel, on aurait dit ceux d'une poupée de porcelaine. Il semblait qu'un voile opaque recouvrait ses prunelles comme celles d'un mort. Son regard paressait si vide et pourtant, il semblait porter toute la misère et toute la souffrance du monde sur ses épaules. Il était facile de deviner que cet homme avait un passé chargé. Fait encore plus étrange, et les deux vampires n'eurent nul besoin de se consulter pour s'en rendre compte, il leur était impossible de savoir à quoi il pensait, comme s'il s'était bâti un mur mental. Alors que le Père Jasper ouvrait la bouche pour se présenter, l'homme le stoppa d'un geste de la main avant de se retirer.

Le prêtre tourna la tête vers Holmes qui avait l'air au moins aussi aussi incrédule devant cette situation étrange. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'homme revint à la porte aux côtés d'un autre, plus jeune, impossible qu'il atteigne les trente ans. Des cheveux bruns courts, des yeux d'un bleu doux et clair, la peau opaline, ses traits semblaient avoir gardé quelque chose de l'innocence de l'enfance. Il adressa un sourire doux et accueillant aux hommes devant sa porte.

« Bonsoir, que nous vaut cette visite?

- Nous avions une affaire à régler en cet endroit... je suis troublé de voir que celui-ci est habité d'ailleurs. »

Holmes remarqua que le premier homme restait à présent en retrait, il lui semblait même qu'il reculait discrètement et que son visage soucieux se renfermait un peu plus alors que Père Jasper annonçait sans trop de détails la raison de leur venue, comme s'il savait que cela arriverait un jour sans non plus savoir pourquoi.

« Cet édifice appartient à l'Église, nous sommes ici selon son bon vouloir.

- Pouvons-nous entrer? »

Malgré le sourire toujours présent du jeune homme, le détective nota qu'il semblait loin d'être ravi d'avoir de la visite en encore moins qu'on lui demande d'entrer chez lui. Il fit néanmoins un pas sur le côté pour les laisser passer. Il les devança ensuite, ouvrant la marche pour les guider vers une salle où ils pourraient s'asseoir à une table pour parler. Des bougies éclairaient certaines des pièces de l'édifice durant la nuit, surtout celle-ci, où aucune lumière de l'extérieur ne pouvait pénétrer à cause de l'absence de fenêtre et où un autel avait été installé. Une fois assis à la table, Holmes se détacha légèrement de ses deux compagnons installés face aux deux hommes.

« Pouvons-nous savoir la raison de votre venue?

- Pouvons-nous savoir qui vous êtes? »

Le plus jeune, toujours souriant, tourna la tête vers le logicien qui semblait tout faire pour paraître exécrable.

« Il aurait été courtois de votre part de vous présenter en premier vu que vous êtes ceux qui viennent chez nous.

- Pardonnez les manières de notre ami, il est, si je puis dire, un rebut de la société. Je suis le Père Jasper, voici le docteur John Watson et le détective Sherlock Holmes.

- Je préfère cela. Je suis Frère Doyle et mon ami est le Père O'Malley. Je suis étonné de voir que vous êtes aussi un membre de l'église, mais comme on dit, l'habit ne fait pas le moine.

- On me le dit souvent... votre ami ne semble pas très loquace...

- Je vous prie de ne pas lui en vouloir, il fait pénitence.

- Plaît-il?

- Vous êtes dans un lieu où les pêcheurs viennent faire pénitence. Le Père O'Malley a péché du péché dont on ne prononce pas le nom. Il a échappé à une mort certaine de Belfast et a été condamné par l'église à cinquante ans de silence qu'il doit passer ici, durant lesquels il se doit de copier les versets de la Bible à la main et prier chaque jour. En trente ans, nous quatre sommes les seuls êtres humains qu'il ait jamais vus. Du moins, ceux en vie... il m'a raconté qu'à son arrivée, ces lieux étaient jonchés de cadavres et qu'il ignorait à quand ils remontaient. Le pauvre homme encore à peine sorti de adolescence s'est occupé d'enterrer les corps lui-même et de leur prodiguer une sépulture décente. Pour vous rendre compte de l'ampleur de la tâche qu'il a due accomplir, son travail à créé le cimetière à l'entrée de cet endroit. »

Alors que la main compatissante de Doyle se posait sur celles nerveuses de son ami, jointes, entravées par un chapelet qu'il serrait entre ses doigts, l'attention portée au jeune homme se repporta quelques instants sur lui, ce qui sembla le rendre un peu plus anxieux et agité. Le plus jeune caressa avec douceur ses mains avant de les abandonner. D'où il était, Holmes pouvait entendre le cœur agité d'O'Malley battre contre ses côtes comme s'il désirait s'arracher à sa cage thoracique.

« C'est tout bonnement affreux.

- Oui, je n'imagine pas le traumatisme que ce genre de vision a pu lui causer. Mais il a fait ce qu'il devait.

- Je pense que ce genre d'expérience pourrait tout pardonner, il aurait dû rentrer à Belfast.

- Il ne le peut pas avant encore vingt ans, ce sont nos lois monsieur Watson.

- Vous êtes vous aussi ici pour faire pénitence?

- Oui. J'ai failli à mes engagement alors que j'étais sur le point de devenir prêtre, on m'a envoyé ici pour dix ans de retraite et de prières, je suis là depuis trois ans déjà. »

Holmes regarda ses compagnons reporter toute leur attention sur le jeune homme alors qu'ils échangeaient quelques banalités que lui-même trouvait aberrantes d'inutilité. Il préféra porter son attention vers beaucoup plus intéressant, celui qui tentait de se faire oublier. Le Père O'Malley gardait les yeux rivés sur la table. Autour de ses doigts était entrelacé un chapelet qu'il serrait à s'en faire trembler les mains, blanchir leurs jointures et bleuir leurs extrémités. Il semblait sous l'emprise de vives angoisses et frustrations, il portait sur les traits l'expression d'un homme qui souffre atrocement. Le détective avait aussi noté ses réactions lorsque Doyle l'avait touché. Ajouté à l'accélération considérable de son cœur, tout son corps s'était soudainement tendu, ses mains s'étaient crispées un peu plus et à son expression de douleur s'était ajoutée celle du remord de la tentation. Même si Holmes ne pouvait lire dans ses pensées, il avait deviné sans grand mal la nature du pêché qui l'avait conduit en ce lieu.

- Cela fait vraiment trente ans que vous n'avez pas ouvert la bouche? »

O'Malley releva des yeux fuyants de timidité et d'inquiétude vers Holmes qui, lui, arborait fièrement un air et un sourire tout aussi moqueur l'un que l'autre.

« Il n'a effectivement pas parlé depuis trente ans.

- Comment se fait-il que vous sachiez tant de choses sur lui alors?

- Ne pas parler ne veut pas dire ne pas communiquer. Il lui arrive d'écrire lorsqu'il désire me dire quelque chose. Lorsqu'il n'a pas de papier sous la main, il lui arrive aussi de former des lettres avec ses doigts sur la paume de la main. Nous faisons comme nous pouvons.

- Je vois... je trouve cela affolant de stupidité de condamner quelqu'un au silence pour une simple faute. C'est d'autant plus ridicule lorsque cette peine est de cinquante ans... c'est impensable que quelqu'un, seul de surcroît, puisse se tenir à ce genre d'engagement.

- Dans le vrai rapport de la prière, ce n'est pas Dieu qui entend ce qu'on lui demande, mais celui qui prie, qui continue de prier jusqu'à être lui-même, celui qui entend ce que Dieu veut.

- Ce que je résume en: qu'est-ce que Dieu? Hé bien, lorsque vous désirez quelque chose très fort ou que vous souffrez le martyr, Dieu est celui qui n'en a absolument rien à faire... s'il existe, évidement. De nos jours, entendre des voix s'appelle de la schizophrénie. Faire pénitence... quelle plaisanterie...

- Comment un homme aussi fin, aussi pointu sur la nature humaine, peut en même temps faire preuve d'une telle inhumanité?

- Je suis de ceux qui préfèrent mourir de leurs excès que de vivre de leurs privations et qui pense que l'idée du paradis est tout simplement la seule manière pour les chrétiens de créer l'enfer sur terre. Après tout dans la Genèse, c'est le serpent qui donne une pomme à Ève. Les gens le voient comme un mauvais présage. Mais en un sens, il est également un messager de Dieu... mais bon, de quoi vivrait l'église, si ce n'est du péché de ses fidèles? Je suis désolé, mais une religion qui me dit que chaque chose que je désire est un péché, qui convertit en terrifiant les gens, en leur disant que s'ils ne font pas "pénitence" de leurs péchés, qui ne sont guère plus que des besoins humains, ils iront en enfer et qui est hypocrite au point de dire "tu ne tueras point" mais pourtant permet de tuer "au nom de Dieu", d'ailleurs les Croisades en sont la preuve, est une mauvaise religion. Ce que j'aime encore moins, c'est ce que les hommes en font. De plus, je pense que nous aurions avancé beaucoup plus rapidement à bien des niveaux sans l'obscurantisme religieux... les esprits médiocres se contentent alors que les esprits évolués exigent et pour moi l'ignorance est le plus grand des mépris. L'Église a envoyé plus d'âmes à leur perdition que toutes les guerres, famines, les pestes noires réunies. »

Doyle garda les yeux plantés dans ceux de Holmes sans faillir en poussant un soupir dépité.

« Je devrais sans doute ne pas l'avouer mais je partage votre avis pour ce qui est des croisades. Mes vœux sont à Dieu, pas à ceux qui massacrent en son nom. Vous savez sans doute que depuis, l'Ordre du Temple a été dissolu.

- Les Templiers ont été massacrés et menés au bûcher. Après avoir servi votre Église et s'être battus sous vos ordres, ils ont tous été tués, accusés d'idolâtrie, d'hérésie, d'actes homosexuels. Je suis amusé de voir que la malédiction du dernier d'entre eux, Jacques de Molay, se soit révélée si effective.

- Ils ne suivaient plus Dieu mais leurs propres intérêts... quand j'en viens à votre cas, une seule citation me vient en tête: celui qui fait une bête de lui-même, se débarrasse de la douleur d'être un homme. Vous niez votre humanité depuis longtemps, cela se sent. Je devine que lorsque l'on se ment à soi-même si longtemps, il est sûrement facile de berner le reste du monde.

- Parlez pour vous... mais vous avez le mérite de me donner envie de vous éclater de rire à la figure d'avoir le culot de citer les mots d'un homosexuel libertin pour tenter de me donner une leçon de moral.

- "Ne te laisse pas vaincre par le mal mais surmonte le mal par le bien" Romains XXI, 23.

- Et il est sourd qui plus est comme tous les religieux, ce qui est très suspect quand on connaît ce qui "rend sourd" selon votre doctrine... mais ce n'est pas grave, je vous répondrai simplement que le succès est le seul juge ici-bas, de ce qui est bon et mauvais. Enfin, comme on dit, être stupide est un droit mais je trouve que certain abusent de ce privilège.

- Vous êtes réellement décidé à renier le concept même de religion?

- Je suis un homme de logique, je suis du côté de la science mais avant tout, je suis absolument persuadé qu'il n'y a aucun Dieu, donc je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais perdre mon temps à louer un être purement fictif. Vous m'excuserez mais j'ai tout de même du mal à croire en l'histoire d'un mort-vivant Juif cosmique, qui dit que son Père vous fera vivre éternellement si vous buvez son sang et mangez sa chair symboliquement. Vous lui dites télépathiquement que vous l'acceptez en tant que Maître, ainsi il peut vous libérer des forces diaboliques d'un péché qui affecte l'âme de humanité tout entière parce qu'une femme-côte a été convaincue par un serpent parlant de manger une pomme d'un arbre magique. J'aime à penser que je suis plus intelligent que cela, que je suis libre et totalement indépendant. Et c'est physique, les hommes comme vous réveillent ce qu'il y a de pire en moi...

- Holmes, cela suffit. »

Le logicien poussa un léger soupir, gardant tout de même un large sourire narquois et moqueur sur le visage, en riant quelques secondes de temps à autre mais décidant tout de même de se taire face au ton et au regard lourds de reproches de Watson. Il retourna dans son observation du père O'Malley qu'il trouvait décidément bien trop angoissé. Holmes comprenait qu'un homme qui se devait de garder le silence durant des années puisse l'être, après tout, parler, même seul, pouvait soulager, mais à cette angoisse, cette oppression de ne pouvoir prononcer un mot semblait s'ajouter une autre, qui provoquait en lui une importante inquiétude. Il avait l'expression d'un homme qui savait que quelque chose qu'il redoutait allait arriver et qu'il n'y était pas préparé. Holmes remarqua que le prêtre muet jetait de brefs coups d'œil à son compagnon et que leur fréquence augmentait au fil des minutes. Il fut facile pour le détective de deviner que O'Malley savait quelque chose de crucial ou s'en doutait fortement et que Doyle était au centre de ses inquiétudes.

Le prêtre muet finit par sentir le regard perçant de Holmes, ce qui le fit se tourner vers lui pour plonger ses étranges yeux bleus dans les siens. Alors que Doyle, Père Jasper et Watson conversaient, les deux autres hommes en retrais se fixaient sans faillir. Au fil des minutes, le logicien sentit une frustration dangereuse grandir en lui, il était toujours incapable de sonder les pensées d'O'Malley et cela le rendait fou. Il voulait connaître les détails de son histoire et comprendre ce qui l'effrayait à ce point. L'homme jeta un œil sur les trois autres pour vérifier qu'ils étaient trop occupés à parler pour porter leur attention sur lui ou Holmes. Il adressa un regard suppliant au logicien alors que ses lèvres formaient silencieusement les syllabes d'un mot qu'il forma plusieurs fois pour que le détective puisse le comprendre sans erreur possible: "partez".

Holmes, portant à présent sur le visage une expression grave, abandonna l'observation de l'homme aux cheveux blonds qui lui faisait face pour porter son attention sur Doyle. Il n'arrivait pas non plus à sonder ses pensées. De plus, il trouvait ce jeune homme étrange. Ses yeux d'un bleu doux étaient trop fixes pour un garçon si jeune. Il semblait envoûter les deux hommes qui buvaient ses paroles, accrochés à ses lèvres même s'il remarquait que Père Jasper semblait se rendre compte de temps à autres que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Par expérience, il savait aussi qu'une voix et un visage si doux et innocent qu'ils pourraient tenir sous son charme n'importe qui, ne pouvait cacher qu'un esprit manipulateur et démoniaque. La beauté du Diable, tout simplement. Alors que toutes ces informations se mettaient bout à bout pour fonder une théorie, Holmes coupa la parole du jeune frère en s'adressant de nouveau au prêtre muet. Celui-ci tremblait à présent comme une feuille. Son expression laissait à penser qu'il savait quelque chose ou du moins, qu'il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas mais refusait d'admettre l'évidence.

« Dites-moi... enfin, plutôt, faites-moi comprendre... ce jeune homme est arrivé ici un jour sans prévenir? »

O'Malley tourna la tête vers Doyle qui, lui, avait à présent le regard planté dans celui du détective. Holmes dut lutter face à l'envie de céder et, comme les trois autres, tomber sous le charme de ces yeux bleu porcelaine. Il décrocha pourtant son regard de celui du jeune frère pour le porter de nouveau sur O'Malley. Celui-ci n'avait pas besoin de répondre, il avait appris à lire les expressions humaines depuis longtemps.

« Je prends votre silence et votre manque de réaction pour un oui. Au vu de l'histoire de cet endroit, vous avez dû ressentir une présence même avant son arrivée, n'est-ce pas? Un peu comme si quelque chose avait subsisté en cet endroit après le massacre qui y eut lieu. »

Encore une fois, le plus âgé se refusa à répondre tandis qu'il tentait de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même pour ne rien laisser échapper.

« Encore une fois, c'est bien ce que je pensais. Et depuis qu'il est arrivé, vous avez l'impression qu'il a toujours été là et que cette présence étrange que vous ressentiez se manifeste lorsqu'il est dans la même pièce que vous, même lorsque vous ne le voyez pas, comme si elle le suivait... »

Alors que ses pupilles devenaient oblongues, que ses dents et ses griffes s'effilaient, faisant sursauter O'Malley à cette vue mais sourire Doyle, Holmes tourna la tête vers ce dernier en finissant ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Ou tout simplement comme si elle était lui. »

oOo

C'était tout ce dont Watson se rappelait. Toujours allongé par terre, assommé par la douleur persistante d'une blessure à la tête, il s'efforça de regarder autour de lui. Malgré sa vision floue, il prit aisément conscience que la pièce était à présent dans un chaos des plus total. Les meubles qui peuplaient l'endroit étaient éparpillés en morceaux à terre, toutes les bougies étaient aussi tombées et éteintes. Les murs de l'enceinte avaient aussi été abîmés, de même que le toit, des poutres entières étaient tombées, permettant ainsi à la lumière de la lune descendante d'éclairer la pièce sombre. Ce n'est qu'en commençant à se redresser que Watson se rendit compte qu'il était à moitié enseveli sous des débris de ce qui avait été la table à laquelle ils étaient assis.

Il se redressa sur ses jambes, titubant sous la douleur présente dans tout son corps qui faisait siffler un son assommant entre ses oreilles. Il devait avoir été victime d'un fort impact, la plupart de ses os semblaient être fêlés, son bras gauche était brisé, il ressentait une brûlure atroce dans celui-ci et était incapable de le bouger. Ses côtes abîmées rendaient chacune de ses respirations douloureuses et épuisantes. S'il n'avait pas été doté d'une telle volonté, il aurait pu tomber évanoui. Au moment où il recommença à avoir les idées claires, il sentit un poids se former dans son torse. Il se demandait où était Holmes.

L'absence de bruit l'inquiétait ainsi qu'elle l'oppressait. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose l'encerclait et l'observait. Souffrant à chaque pas qu'il devait faire, comme si les os fêlés de ses jambes étaient sur le point de se briser, il appela Holmes plusieurs fois, sans jamais recevoir aucune réponse. Au fil des secondes, il sentit la panique s'emparer de lui et le faire trembler de la tête aux pieds. Finalement, il réussit à distinguer une forme à terre, à quelques mètres de lui. Il se précipita vers elle, manquant de tomber plusieurs fois. Ses yeux s'adaptant à l'obscurité, il remarqua que l'homme inconscient à terre avait des cheveux clairs tâchés de sang. Il posa deux doigts sur sa gorge pour vérifier son pouls. Celui-ci avait beau être faible, il était constant. Après plusieurs tentatives pour réveiller O'Malley, celui-ci finit par ouvrir douloureusement les yeux. Il semblait lui aussi en piteux état.

« Mon père, avez-vous une idée d'où est mon ami? »

Le prêtre tourna la tête, tendant le bras pour désigner un amas de bois brisé sous lequel le corps de Holmes était à peine visible. Malgré la douleur et l'étourdissement, Watson se jeta sur la pile de débris pour les dégager de sa main encore valide. Le détective était inconscient lui aussi. Le médecin remarqua avec horreur qu'un morceau de bois lui avait traversé la main et que son ventre aussi avait été touché par un autre. Il pria, supplia que son ami soit encore en vie alors qu'il lui retirait le bois logé dans sa main. Il sentit son cœur s'arrêter et son monde s'effondrer en sentant que Holmes ne réagissait pas. En posant sa main sur son cou, il ne put sentir son pouls et ses blessures ne semblaient pas guérir non plus. Watson sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux pour couler en deux flots réguliers sur ses joues. Sa main tremblante agrippa le large morceau de bois logé dans l'estomac de son ami pour le retirer d'un coup sec. À la seconde où il eut accompli ce geste, il sursauta en entendant le logicien pousser un hurlement de souffrance, suivi de longues plaintes douloureuses. Le médecin serra son ami de toutes ses forces contre lui, ses larmes de douleur devinrent des larmes de soulagement, même s'il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Sa peau froide, l'inexistence de son pouls, cela voulait dire qu'il était encore un vampire, qu'ils avaient échoué. Tout aussi préoccupant que l'état inchangé de Holmes, celui-ci ne semblait pas guérir comme il le faisait habituellement et le ciel commençait à prendre une teinte mauve, le soleil allait bientôt se lever et l'édifice au toit en morceaux ne permettrait pas de le protéger du soleil. Il lui était impossible de le mettre en sécurité, il était beaucoup trop blessé. Son bras brisé l'empêcherait de le porter et ses jambes aux os fêlés allaient finir par céder sous son poids s'il arrivait à le soulever.

Watson tremblait de la tête aux pieds, il n'acceptait pas que son ami puisse mourir ainsi, c'était impossible, pas après tout ça, quelque chose n'allait pas. En baissant les yeux vers lui, le médecin remarqua que celui-ci avait le regard rivé sur lui depuis qu'il avait repris connaissance. Il semblait avoir pris conscience et accepté que sa fin était proche, Watson le voyait dans ses yeux. Lui-même ne l'acceptait pas du tout, il repositionna son bras valide autour de son corps pour le redresser et le rapprocher de lui, laissant ensuite sa main caresser sa joue, s'affairant à y essuyer ses propres larmes qui tombaient de ses yeux pour s'écraser sur les joues de son ami qui clignait des yeux une seconde avec un sourire lorsqu'il sentait ces petites perles d'eau fraîche tomber sur sa peau.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Holmes passa sa main dans la nuque de son ami puis dans ses cheveux. Il attira son visage au sien, lui volant un baiser, doux, tendre et chaste qui avait la douceur et le goût amer des adieux. Watson attrapa son visage de sa main valide en rendant le baiser vif et fougueux, comme s'il espérait pouvoir le sauver en lui insufflant cette vitalité. Puis soudain, comme pour adoucir leurs peines et leur donner l'illusion de retarder l'inévitable, le ciel s'assombrit pour faire tomber des pétales d'eau sur eux.

* * *

Voilà pour le dernier chapitre... avant l'Epilogue bien sûr XD ! J'aurais pas été sadique au point de finir ici (quoi que...) Enfin voilà désolé pour tout ce temps (la vache presque un an sur cette fic, je prends vraiment du retard x'D). Voilà juste un petit mot à la va vite pour vous remercier encore une fois de continuer à me lire, je tente de poster la fin le plus vite possible et j'annonce que je commencerais Sucre Amer après la fin de cette fic. Je laisse de côté Doctor Watson and Mister Holmes pour le moment, j'ai envie de faire quelque chose d'un peu plus... doux dirons-nous x).

Je suis allé voir le deuxième film il y a environs un mois et demi et j'ai vraiment adoré, je le trouve mieux que le premier qui à présent à des airs de bande d'annonce géante pour moi. Enfin j'ai surtout adoré le fait qu'il y avait vraiment le paquet niveau sous-entendus (c'est même plus du sous-entendu là x'D). Amusant de voir Holmes en amoureux transi qui essaye de rattraper le coup mais se prend des bon gros vents de la part de Watson x).

Voilà, merci encore et à bientôt :).


End file.
